Reverse Directions
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Faith Fabray is back in school after having her baby. Now she has to do with new challenges as she tries to keep the Glee club around. Plus will she be able to devote her to Lucy or will someone else win her way back into her heart?
1. Audition

It was time for a new school year and I was ready to go back. I spent the last month of my sophomore year homeschooled because it made it easier with the baby, but I was going to return to McKinley. I got dressed in a pink camisole that stopped above my midriff and a blue mullet skirt with a blue bracelet and pink heels and my hair in a braid. I had worked hard to lose all of my baby weight. I went to see that Beth was sleeping soundly. I gave her a kiss on the forehead before I went to the kitchen. I was living with my mom because it made it easier for Frannie with her job.

"What are you wearing?" Mom asked me.

"Mom, I worked hard to lose this weight." I pointed out. "I want to show it off even if it's just for one day. Today is my first day back."

"Okay, I'll let you do this once." She agreed. "Just know that you don't have to show off to anyone. So were you going to talk to Coach Sylvester about letting you rejoin the cheerleading squad? You know that you'd be great at it."

"No." I responded. "I don't need to be a cheerleader and I really don't want to spend a lot of time away from Beth. I'm just going to do Glee club."

I headed out to my car and drove to school. When I got there, I was a little surprised to see Lucy happened to be wearing a Cheerios uniform.

"You didn't tell me that you were trying out." I declared before I kissed her. I wasn't going to lie. I missed Jessa.

"Well I figured that I needed some extracurriculars." She declared. "We don't know if Glee club is going to last past this year. So how do I look in this skirt?"

"You look good." I answered. 'So, I think that we need to do something to need to do something to raise awareness of the Glee club."

"Maybe we could do a carwash?" She suggested. "Girls in bikinis is a good way to attract people."

"We can run it by Mr. Schue." I stated. I was kind of excited about the idea. I wanted to people to really see all that I had to show off. The idea was a little bit sexist, but sex sells. At that point, Jacob Ben Israel came up to us.

"I'm hear with Glee club captain and former pregnant teenager Faith Fabray." He declared. I didn't know I was a captain. "So you're back in school, how do you respond to rumors that you're still pining for Jessa St. James."

"They're false." I answered.

"So do you breastfeed?" He asked. I did some of the time, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Go away." I stated before I started to walk to Glee. We did need at least one new member considering that Matt had disappeared off the face of the Earth. I was pretty sure that he went to Canada or something.

We also had a new football coach. It was a woman, but not the woman from _The Blind Side_. Ken Tanaka had a nervous breakdown or something. This woman had apparently won five state titles in Missouri, so maybe we could put forth a winning team for once.

Will then started off by reading supposed comments from Jacob Ben Israel's blog. I was pretty sure that such commenters didn't actually exist.

"So everyone hates us, but none of us really care." Kurt pointed out.

"Kurt's right. We're a family." Mercedes added.

"I'm really happy that you've all bonded, but all of this other stuff is keeping other students from wanting to join." Mr. Schue pointed out. "We need at least one more member to qualify. We need to go to a giant wall of sound."

"Can we not mention the producer who is a murderer?" I requested as Rachel got up to talk to the Club.

"Vocal Adrenaline was epic at Regionals." She stated. "We're going to need more voices in order to beat them."

"Well how about me?" A girl interrupted. She had blonde curly hair and bushy eyebrows and was wearing a Cheerios uniform. I couldn't help but realize that I had seen her before. It was then I remembered that I definitely knew who she was.

"Who are you?" Will asked.

"I'm Sadie St. James. I'm a freshman." She stated.

"You're Jessa's little sister?" Will questioned.

"Yes, but I'm more than just that." She argued. "I'm here to audition."

 _I've never gone with the wind, just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door and there's so much more  
I've never seen it before_

 _I've been trying to fly, but I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along and you changed everything_

 _You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I, I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

"Okay, welcome to New Directions, Sadie." He remarked.

"I have an idea for a way to make money." I suggested. "We could have a carwash."

"I don't think that objectifying women is a good image for us." Rachel argued. I hadn't brought up the other part yet.

"I wasn't suggesting just the girls. The guys would participate away. We could attract males and females that and we could use the money since our funding is being cut." I explained.

"Let's do it." Will suggested. "Though, I will say that swimsuits are optional in case anyone is not comfortable in them."

We had to do it on Tuesday afternoon because there were other carwashes already booked. We got a few people to come and a few people just watched us sing. Puck and Mike took their shirts off while the girls wore red bikinis except for Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes.

 _I like to bite my nails and play the air guitar  
I like to keep my suitcase packed because I'm going far  
I think you're nice, but I don't wanna waste my time  
I may seem crazy but don't worry, I'm just fine _

_All the way up, all the way down never look back it's time to break out  
Want it my way, I do what I do, I know what I like and maybe it's you  
That's right, it's a temporary life, it's a ride that takes you  
All the way up, all the way down, never look back it's time to break out _

_It's my life and it's a riot  
Come on baby you can't deny it_

 _All the way up, all the way down holding my breath, letting it all  
Want it my way, I do what I do, I know what I like baby_

 _All the way up, all the way down never look back it's time to break out  
Want it my way, I do what I do, I know what I like and maybe it's you  
That's right, it's a temporary life, it's a ride that takes you  
All the way up, all the way down, never look back it's time to break out _

_It's time to break out, it's time to break out right now_

I wasn't really sure if anyone was that interested in our music. I didn't know if anyone would be interested in joining. We had enough members, but we needed to do something about the gender ratio. I did notice one guy tapping his feet when we sang.

After school, I went home. I noticed that Beth was awake and picked her up and carried her to the kitchen. She really liked it when I held her.

"You got a postcard from Jessa." Mom stated. I decided to read it while feeding the baby.

 _Dear Faith,_

 _Greetings from UCLA. I'm starting my freshman year and I just wanted to say that Los Angeles is beautiful. I hope you and Annabeth are doing okay. I wish you were here right now. Maybe you can come visit sometime_

 _Love Jessa_

 _P.S. you probably already know, but my sister is going to McKinley._

I couldn't help but cry a little from reading it. I loved her. I missed her. I knew I needed to go over her, but I was such a hard time doing it.

 _A hundred days have made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand laughs have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

 _I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, girl, it's only time you and me _

_Everything I know and anywhere I go, it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
When the last one falls, when it's all said and done it gets hard but it won't take away my love _

_I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, girl, it's only time you and me _

I just had to accept that Jessa wasn't coming back. Lucy loved me and forgave me for lying to her and I should have been happy with her.

The next day, I decided to find that guy at school. He was blonde and he was also on the football team.

"Hi, I'm Faith." I declared.

"Are you that girl that got pregnant last year?" He questioned.

"Yes, but I need to talk to you about something." I stated. "I saw you at the tapping your foot at the carwash yesterday. I know that you weren't just admiring our bodies. I think you were enjoying the music and you should audition for the Glee club. You can probably get in."

"I don't know if singing is really for me." He stated.

"Well maybe you should let me take to meet some of the guys." I suggested as I took him to the choir room where all the guys but Kurt were. "This is Puck, Mike, and Artie."

"Hi, everyone, I'm Sam Evan. Sam I am." He declared.

"Your mouth is so huge. How many tennis balls can you fit in it?" Puck asked.

"I don't know. I don't have experience with balls in my mouth. Do you?" Sam retorted. It seemed like I would like the guy.

"Why don't you sing something that's on your iPod right now?" I suggested.

"Okay, this song is called 'The Good Life'." He stated.

 _The good life is what I need_ _  
_ _Too many people stepping over me_ _  
_ _The only thing that's been on my mind_ _  
_ _Is the one thing I need before I die_

 _All I want is a little of the good life_ _  
_ _All I need is to have a good time,_ _oh the good life_ _  
_ _All I want is a little of the good life_ _  
_ _All I need is to have a good time_ _,_ _oh the good life_

 _Hold up, hold up I always wanted it this way_ ( **I never wanted it this way)** **  
** _Hold up, hold up I always wanted it this way_ **(I didn't ask for it this way)** **  
** _I always wanted it this way, the good life_

 _All I want is a little of the good life_ _  
_ _All I need is to have a good time,_ _oh the good life_ _  
_ _All I want is a little of the good life_ _  
_ _All I need is to have a good time,_ _oh the good life_

 _The good life_

I could tell that he had really enjoyed himself during the song. It looked like everyone had fun while he was singing.

"So do you think that you can do that during auditions?" I asked.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

In addition, Rachel ended up finding this girl named Sunshine. Apparently that was her real name. I wasn't sure why anyone would name their kid after sunshine.

That afternoon at auditions, neither of them showed. I wasn't sure why. I thought that Sam would want to be there.

"I hate to break it to you, but it doesn't look like anyone is going to be joining us." Rachel remarked. "We should probably head home."

"I really thought that Sam was going to be here." I told Lucy.

We later learned that this Sunshine girl didn't show up because Rachel had sent her to a crack house. What the fuck? How did Rachel even know where that was? Rachel did say that she would give her another chance. She was even shorter than Rachel, though that seems to be a common theme among Filipino women. The following morning, she came to audition for us.

"Hi, I'm Sunshine Corazon and I will be singing 'Walk Away' by Kelly Clarkson." She stated.

 _You've got your mother, and your brother every other undercover telling you what to say_ _  
_ _You think I'm stupid but the truth is that it's Cupid baby, loving you has made this way_ _  
_ _So before you point your finger, get your hand off of my trigger oh yeah_ _  
_ _You need to know this situation's getting old and the more you talk the less I can take_

 _I'm looking attention, not another question should you stay or should you go_ _  
_ _Well if you don't have the answer why you still standing here_ _  
_ _Hey, hey, hey, hey just walk away just walk away just walk away_

Later in the day, I went to talk to Sam to see why he bailed on the auditions.

"I wanted to but after Puck got thrown off the team, I didn't want to be an outcast." Sam explained. "I mean they basically say that all the guys in Glee are gay. I don't think I could anyway. I have a lot more work to do. I'm the new quarterback."

We also found out that Sunshine had been scooped up by Vocal Adrenaline after it was revealed that Rachel had purposely sent her to the crack house. Everyone basically chewed her out for it. I decided not to say anything. All I knew was that we were in no better shape than when we started.

I decided to just go home to see Beth.

So even after several months, Faith still loves Jessa. Will Lucy be able to win her over? Also Sadie's at McKinley. I know I had her played by Sabrina Carpenter in the last story, but I felt Maddie Hasson would be better for her. The songs are "Crazier" by Taylor, "All the Way Up" by Emily Osment, and "The Good Life" by Three Days Grace. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Britney Brittany

We were in the Glee Club as Will wrote CHRISTOPHER CROSS on the board. Oh God, tell me we're not doing his songs.

"He discovered America." Brittany replied. He would be more interesting if he did.

"Close, he did right an iconic chart topper 'Sailing'." Mr. Schue explained.

"He's a Canadian performer that never should have been successful." I answered. Everyone looked at me "My mom has a bunch of his albums."

"Well as you can see, some people think of the term Easy Listening as a bad thing." Mr. Schue replied as I scowled. It was a bad thing, except for Bryan Adams. He was awesome.

"Mr. Schue, as teens, we really don't relate to adult contemporary." Kurt stated. That wasn't true. I really liked Rob Thomas and Lifehouse and sometimes Sara Bareilles and they were all adult contemporary artists. "However there is a Facebook petition with five signatures demanding we sing Britney Spears at the Fall Homecoming Assembly."

Well that would definitely be different. I wasn't as for or against Britney as some people. I liked her, but she has a lot of baggage. The response around the room seemed to be accepting of the idea. I seemed more likely to be compared to her sister, which I didn't mind because I loved _Zoey 101_ and she was a good role model.

"Sorry, no." Mr. Schue interrupted. I guess that settled that. He was the teacher and if he didn't want us to do Britney Spears, I was perfectly okay with it. "She's a bad role model."

And yet we performed a Kanye song last year.

"But we kind of grew up with her." Rachel argued.

"She's literally why I wanted to become a performer." Tina added. Had Britney Spears paid them? She wasn't that great.

"I don't wanna do Britney." Brittany remarked. "Because my name is also Brittany Spears."

No, it was Brittany Pierce.

"My middle name is Susan, my name is Pierce, Brittany S. Pierce. Brittany Spears." She explained. Well at least she was attempting to use logic. "I lived my entire life is Britney Spears's shadow. I will never be as talented of as famous. I hope you'll all respect that I want Glee Club to be a place where I, Brittany S. Pierce, can escape the torment of Britney Spears."

"Maybe we could do some current adult contemporary?" Lucy suggested. It would be nice to do music that we enjoyed.

"Let's talk about Michael Bolton." Mr. Schue replied. It seemed like we weren't doing that either.

I decided to go home for lunch to see how Beth was doing. I knew it wasn't something that I wouldn't be able to do every day. I picked her up, realizing that she was hungry too.

"So how is school going?" Mom asked as I attached my daughter to my breast.

"It's going okay." I explained. "In Glee club, everyone seems to want to do Britney Spears songs, but Will really doesn't want to do because he thinks she's a bad example."

"Why do you call your teacher by his first name?" She questioned.

"Because I lived with him for two months." I pointed out. "He is more than just a teacher to me."

That afternoon, Mr. Schue had apparently invited Ms. Pillsbury's dentist boyfriend to talk to us about hygiene. It was kind of weird. He gave us this capsule to chew on. It would apparently turn our teeth blue.

"Before we chew, I'd like to alert Mr. Schue that there's been a new addition to the Britney Spears Facebook campaign." Kurt stated.

"The answer is still no." Mr. Schue declared as I started to chew on the capsule. I noticed my teeth were blue. Okay, I was pretty sure I know why it happened.

"It's hard for me to always remember to brush my teeth when I have a child to take care of." I stated. I still felt pretty embarrassed about it. At least I wasn't the only one. Rachel, Artie, and Brittany also did. Brittany was the worst of all. It appeared like she didn't know a thing about dental hygiene.

I ended up scheduling a dentist appointment. He gave me some anesthesia, which made me fall asleep.

 _I began to dream. I found myself in a latex red jumpsuit. I then began to sing._

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

I think I did it again  
I made you believe that we're more than just friends oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious

Cause to lose all of my senses  
That's just so typically me oh baby, baby

Oops I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game ooh baby, baby  
Oops you think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above, I'm that innocent

Oops I did it again to your heart  
Got lost in this game oh, baby  
Oops you think that I was sent from above  
I'm not that innocent

Cause to lose all of my senses  
That's just so typically me oh baby, baby

Oops I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game ooh baby, baby  
Oops you think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above, I'm that innocent

Oops I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game ooh baby, baby  
Oops you think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above, I'm that innocent

 _It seemed like it was a music video and Lucy was the love interest or not love interest and that made me a bit worried._

I woke up in confusion. It was kind of fun, even though it was weird.

"So you don't have any cavities." Dr. Howell declared. "You are really going to need to work on that brushing if you don't want to see me again soon."

Lucy was at my house when I got done. I was a bit nervous.

"So how did it go at the dentist?" She asked me.

"It went okay. I had this weird dream that I was in a Britney Spears video." I explained.

"What video was it?" She replied.

"'Oops, I Did It Again'." I answered.

"That's a good song but it's not my favorite Britney song." She answered.

"What is?" I asked curiously. She decided to just show me by singing.

 _You tell me you're in love with me_ _  
_ _Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me_ _  
_ _It's not that I don't wanna stay_ _  
_ _But every time you come too close, I move away_

 _I wanna believe in everything that you say_ _  
_ _Cause it sounds so good_ _  
_ _But if you really want me, move slow_ _  
_ _There's things about me you just have to know_

 _Sometimes I run, sometimes I hide_ _  
_ _Sometimes I'm scared of you_ _  
_ _But I really want is to hold you tight_ _  
_ _Treat you right, be with you day and night_ _  
_ _Baby, all I need is time_

 _Just hang around and you'll see_ _  
_ _There's nowhere I'd rather be_ _  
_ _If you love me, trust in me_ _  
_ _The way that I trust in you_

 _Sometimes I run, sometimes I hide_ _  
_ _Sometimes I'm scared of you_ _  
_ _But I really want is to hold you tight_ _  
_ _Treat you right, be with you day and night_ _  
_ _Sometimes I run, sometimes I hide_ _  
_ _Sometimes I'm scared of you_ _  
_ _But I really want is to hold you tight_ _  
_ _Treat you right, be with you day and night_ _  
_ _Baby, all I need is time_

At that point, we kissed, but it didn't last very long because it was interrupted by the baby crying.

"Well duty calls." I commented before I went off to see her. It turned out that she just wanted to be held. As I was holding her, I noticed that I had a Skype alert on my computer. I opened it up and I saw that Jessa was on the screen.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you. It's been a while. Hi Annabeth." She explained before she waved.

"It's just Beth." I told her.

"So what are you doing in Glee this week?" She questioned.

"Well we're doing technically doing adult contemporary, but everyone wants to sing Britney Spears." I explained.

"Britney Spears could be adult contemporary." She argued. I really didn't think that was the case.

"I don't think that's true." I argued.

"She can. I can prove it." She stated before she began to sing.

 _Notice me, take my hand  
Why are we strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me _

_Everytime I try to fly, I fall without my wings  
I feel so small, I guess I need you baby  
And Everytime I see you in my dreams, I see your face  
It's haunting me, I guess I need you baby _

_I may have made it rain, please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain and this song's my sorry _

_At night I pray that soon your face will fade away_

 _Everytime I try to fly, I fall without my wings  
I feel so small, I guess I need you baby  
And Everytime I see you in my dreams, I see your face  
It's haunting me, I guess I need you baby _

I noticed that she seemed to be crying by the end.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I need to go." She replied before she closed the window.

The next day, I was wearing a black cardigan with a baby blue knee-length dress and black knee socks with black flats. Will was in the middle of a Christopher Cross lecture when Brittany interrupted saying that she wanted every solo.

"When I had my teeth cleaned, I had the most amazing Britney Spears fantasy." She explained. I guess it wasn't just me. What was in that stuff? "Now I realize what a powerful woman I truly am."

"I had one too, but I'm not sure how our fantasy combined." Santana stated. "It doesn't really make any sense."

"See, Britney Spears is awesome, Mr. Schue." Kurt persisted. He was not giving up on this.

"Guys, we're not doing Britney Spears." Mr. Schue reiterated. It seemed he was persistent too.

"This club regularly pays tribute to pop culture." Kurt argued. Maybe we do it a little bit too much. "And Britney Spears is pop culture."

Mr. Schue still wasn't having any of it. Then Kurt snapped at him, which earned him a trip to Principal Figgins's office. You know I hadn't noticed, but was he wearing a skirt? I would have to disagree about Britney being pop culture. It wasn't 2002. Pop culture right now was the club because that was what all of the songs on the radio seemed to be about.

The next day, Rachel came in wearing a Britney Spear schoolgirl outfit. She looked really sexy, but I remembered that her personality was off-putting and then looked away.

"You know, I actually dig this look, Berry." Santana said when we were in Glee Club. Kurt then said something else about Britney. I started to wonder if he needs an intervention. Rachel did seem like she got a boost in self-esteem, but I couldn't help but wonder if she really needed Britney Spears for that. It was basically the right message with the wrong lesson or something. At that point, Sue came and took Will.

Another thing was Artie seemed to be on the football team and Puck seemed to be back on the football team.

Apparently there was no rule that said that they couldn't push his chair like a battering ram. There was no rule that a dog couldn't play football either, but I saw _Air Bud_ and know that it's a bad idea.

"Why is everyone having Britney Spears fantasies?" Puck questioned. Artie gave some technical answer. I was pretty sure it was just a coincidence.

At that point, Will walked in and told us we were doing a Britney number. I just hoped that he wouldn't dress like Kevin Federline.

The next day was the assembly. The clothes we wore were going to be pretty mild, except for Brittany, whose was dressed like a ringmaster…one that didn't wear pants. Principal Figgins gave another awkward introduction. You know wouldn't it be better just for us to perform at the Homecoming Dance instead. I think the school would prefer that than having to pay a band, but I don't make those decisions.

 _There's only two types of people in the world_ _  
_ _The ones that entertain and the ones that observe_ _  
_ _Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl_ _  
_ _Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_ _  
_ _I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots_ _  
_ _I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot_ _  
_ _When I put on a show_

 **I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins** **  
** **Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break** **  
** **I'm like a performer the dancefloor is my stage** **  
** **Better be ready, hope that you feel the same**

 ** _All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_** _ **  
**_ ** _When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip just like a circus_** _ **  
**_ ** _Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_** _ **  
**_ ** _Everybody let go we can make a dancefloor like a circus_**

Let's go, let me see what you do  
I'm running this ( _Like, like, like a circus)_ _  
_Like a what ( _Like, like, like a circus)_

At that point, the crowd went wild, literally. They really went wild. We basically had started a riot. How? How did Britney Spears do this to people? I grabbed Lucy and held onto her tightly in fear of being trampled. I knew something would go wrong. Maybe it had to do with Sue pulling the fire alarm, but it went bad.

At the end of the day, I decided to speak up.

"Mr. Schue, I'd like to perform something." I stated.

"I think we've had enough Britney Spears, Faith." He told me.

"That's why I'm singing something from our original assignment. By the way, you really need to listen to adult contemporary radio for what's popular now."

I began to sing and I couldn't help but imagine Jessa singing it with me.

 _I was only looking for a shortcut home  
But it's complicated, so complicated  
Somewhere in this city is a road I know  
Where we can make it, but maybe there's no making it now_

 _ **Too long we've been denying, now we're both tired of trying  
We hit a wall and we can't get over it  
Nothing to relive, it's water under the bridge  
You said it, I get it, I guess it is what it is **_

**Here it comes ready or not, we both found out it's not how we thought it would be  
** _ **How it would be**_ **  
** _If the time could turn us around, what once was lost maybe be found for you and me  
_ _ **For you and me**_

 _ **Too long we've been denying, now we're both tired of trying  
We hit a wall and we can't get over it  
Nothing to relive, it's water under the bridge  
You said it, I get it, I guess it is what it is **_

_I was only trying to find a shortcut home  
_ **But it's complicated,** _so complicated_

When I got home, I started typing out a text to Jessa reading 'I love you', but I did not sent it.

So Faith's fantasy was "Oops, I Did It Again" but that's not her biggest fantasy. The songs are "Sometimes", "Everytime", and "Circus", as well as "It Is What It is" by Lifehouse. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Duets

In the morning, I awoken by Beth at 5:00. I rushed over to change her diaper, but she was still crying afterwards. I tried picking her up, but that didn't work and I tried feeding her, but she didn't seem to be hungry.

"Mom, I need help!" I yelled.

"Have you tried singing to her?" She asked.

"No." I replied.

"Then try that." She suggested before I started to sing her a lullaby.

 _Look into my eyes  
You will see, what you mean to me  
Search your heart, search your soul  
And when you find me there, you'll search no more_

 _Don't tell me it's not worth trying for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dying for  
You know it's true, everything I do  
I do it for you _

_There's no love like your love and no other could give more love  
There's nowhere unless you're there all the time, all the way yeah_

 _Oh you can't tell me it's not worth trying for  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more  
Yeah I would fight for you, I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you _

_You know it's true, everything I do, yes everything I do  
I do it for you _

It worked. It got her to calm down. I figured that it would have to become my go-to routine for calming her down.

"So, can you watch her while I get ready?" I requested before I handed her to my mother.

I showered and brushed my hair before I got dressed in a white sweater with a black pleated skirt, white knee socks, black heels, and a black bow. I then did my makeup and headed to the kitchen for breakfast where my mom had Beth sitting on her lap.

"So you need to remember that we're meeting Frannie and her new boyfriend for dinner tomorrow night."

"I know." I replied. After breakfast, I gave Beth a kiss and headed out.

Once I got to school, I first came across Sadie.

"So, there's something that I need to talk to you about." I said before adding. "And it has nothing to do with Jessa."

"Okay." She remarked.

"What I wanted to know was whether or not you like boys or girls." I stated.

"I like boys." She answered.

"Alright, that is all that I needed to know." I stated before I headed to Glee club.

Once most of us were there, Will walked into the room. He looked like he had news.

"So I have something that I need to say." He remarked. "Puckerman is in Juvie."

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He drove his mom's SUV into a convenience store and tried to steal an ATM." Will explained. What the fuck? That was just stupid. That was like something out of those dumb criminal shows. "But I do have good news. You can come in now."

At that point Sam walked into the room with a smile on his face.

"Hi, everyone, I'm Sam." He declared. "I like comic books and doing impressions. My grades aren't so hot because I'm dyslexic, but I'm working on it."

"Okay, Sam, have a seat." Will instructed. "Now onto our next order of business, this week we will be having a competition. Since we have an even number, you will all be pairing up to sing duets."

It was then that I had an idea. Maybe Sadie and Sam could sing a duet together. It would be great since they were both new and it would be even better if there were to win. I decided to talk to Sadie about asking her.

"So you should ask Sam if he wants to duet with you." I remarked. "I think that since you're both new, you could work well together."

"It looks like someone beat me to it." Sadie replied as I looked to see Kurt talking to Sam. Maybe they were just talking about comics. Kurt liked comics, didn't he? I would have to talk to Sam about it, but first Lucy and I were going to rehearse our duet.

 _I'm feeling distracted and likewise attracted_ _  
 _To all the things that you let me know, all the things I can't let go_  
 _You're waiting for friction,__ **this empty addiction** **  
 ** _That's forcing me to intervene let's break out of this scene_****

 ** _I know I am not alone_** ** _  
 **I'm not the only one who is broken**  
 **And I know I'll never let go**  
 **I can watch the world pass by just as long it's you and I**  
 **You and I**_**

 **We watch the world go by, but if it's you and I then we will never die no we can never** **  
** _We watch the world go by but if it's you and I_ ** _then we will never die_**

 _I know I am not alone_ _  
 _I am the only one who is broken_  
 **And I know I'll never let go** **  
 **I can watch the world pass by just as long it's you and I**  
 **You and I****_

"So I want Sadie and Sam to perform together, but I have to convince Sam to do it first." I explained. "I also want them to win."

"How are you going to make that happen?" She asked.

"Well, the way I see it, pretty much everyone is going to vote for themselves." I explained. "If we vote for them, they will win by two votes."

"Well you'd have to get them to work together first." She pointed out.

"I'll talk to Sam tomorrow at school." I declared.

I decided to find him in the hallway before school.

"Hey, I saw you talking to Kurt yesterday." I replied. "What were you talking about it?"

"Hey wants to sing a duet with me and I said yes." He answered.

"Are you sure that you want to do that?" I questioned. "I mean do you really want to sing a duet with a gay guy? It's probably not something people would take kindly to."

"Why should I care what other people think of me?" He asked. "Besides, he sent me some MP3s of him singing and he sounded like Faith Hill."

"I think you and Sadie's voices would blend together better." I explained.

"Sorry, but I gave my word." He replied. I sighed. Maybe I could convince Kurt to back out. I decided that I would talk to him after school.

We found that the first duet was Mercedes and Santana. I wasn't sure why they were performing together. I was pretty sure that the two of them didn't even like each other. I was pretty sure that no one liked Santana, except for Brittany and Puck, and that was both of them were having sex with her.

"Hey, Kurt, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked. "I don't think that you and Sam should do a duet together."

"You seem to think that your opinion matters to me." He replied.

"Well answer me this. Are you only doing this because you have a crush on Sam?" I inquired.

"So what if I do?" He argued.

"Sam's not gay." I stated. "You should be with someone that likes you back."

"Well there aren't any other out gay guys at this school?" He replied.

"Why does it have to be at this school?" I challenged. "You don't always find your soulmate in high school, Kurt. There is someone out there for you, but it's not Sam."

At that point, I noticed that Azimio had thrown a slush in Sam's face.

I was pretty sure that it had made an effect on him, because after school, he and Rachel were singing something together.

 _I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did, you last let your heart decide?  
I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride_

 _A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming_  
 **A whole new world, A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you**  
 _Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

 **Unbelievable sights, Indescribable feelings  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky**

 **A whole new world, a hundred thousand things to see _  
_I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be _  
_** _A whole new world_ _with new horizons to pursue_  
 ** _I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you_**

 _A whole new world_ , _that's where we'll be_  
 _A thrilling chase_ , **a wondrous place** **_for you and me_**

To be honest, it was a little bit weird, but the two of them did sound great together. It was followed by Mike and Tina, but only Tina sung. Mike was doing this talking thing. It was funny, but it was also weird.

That night, I prepared for dinner. I was having Lucy babysit so we could go out to a nice restaurant. Frannie's boyfriend was a rich man himself, but he was self-made. He owned a software company, which would not be something that you guessed from looking at him.

"Mom, Faith, this is Anthony Thomas, my boyfriend." She introduced.

"It's nice to meet y'all." He replied. You know if I liked men, I might like him.

"So how did someone like you come to starting a software company?" I inquired.

"You know that's something that I get asked a lot." He admitted. "I always loved computers and wanted to make programs that worked even if you live on a farm in Oklahoma."

"Well as long as my sister is happy with you, I'm happy." I declared.

The following day, I could see that Sam and Sadie were doing their duet together and Artie and Brittany weren't going to do their duet. Of course, Lucy and I were going to be singing our duet first. I was leading off and then Lucy would be coming in.

 _I spent twenty trying to get out of this place_ _, _I was looking for something that I couldn't replace_  
 _I was running away from the only thing I've ever known__  
 **Like a blind dog without a bone** **, **I was a gypsy lost in the twilight zone**  
 **I hijacked a rainbow and crashed into a pot of gold****

 ** _I've been there, done that I aint looking back on the seeds I've sown_** ** _  
 **Saving dimes spending too much time on the telephone**  
 **Who says you can't go home?**_**

 ** _Who says you can't go home?_** ** _  
 **There's only one place that call me one of their own**  
 **Just a hometown girl, born a rolling stone**  
 **Who says you can't go home?**  
 **Who says you can't go back?**  
 **Been all around the world and as a matter of fact**  
 **There's only place left I wanna go**  
 **Who says you can't go home?**  
 **It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright**_**

 _It doesn't matter where you are_ ** _,_ **it doesn't matter where you go**  
** _If it's a million miles away_ _**or just a mile up the road** **  
 **Take it in, take it with you when you go**  
 **Who says you can't go home****_

 ** _Who says you can't go home?_** ** _  
 **There's only one place that call me one of their own**  
 **Just a hometown girl, born a rolling stone**  
 **Who says you can't go home?**  
 **Who says you can't go back?**  
 **Been all around the world and as a matter of fact**  
 **There's only place left I wanna go**  
 **Who says you can't go home?**  
 **It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright**  
 **Who says you can't go home?**_**

As soon as we were done, Sadie and Sam went up. To my surprise, he started to rap.

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright, because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_

 **I can't tell you what it really is I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife, in my windpipe  
I can't breathe, but I still fight, while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right, it's like I'm in flight high off of love drunk from my hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more that I suffer  
I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown  
She resuscitates me, she fucking hates me, And I love it, wait  
Where you going, I'm leaving you no you aint, come back  
We're running right back, here we go again  
It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman, with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane but when it's bad, it's awful  
I feel so ashamed, I snapped, who's that dude I don't even know his name, I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low again, I guess I don't know my own strength**

 ** _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright, because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_**

 _So maybe I'm a masochist I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
Till the walls are going up in smoke with all our memories_

 ** _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_**

The following day, Will had the results. Lucy and I had voted for Sadie and Sam and I was pretty sure that they would win because.

"Okay, so I probably should have made a rule saying that you couldn't vote for yourselves." He replied. "Nevertheless, we do have a winner. With four votes, Sadie and Sam."

I was happy for the two of them. I couldn't help but wonder if the two of them would get together.

So it looks like Sadie and Sam are going to get together. Also Frannie's boyfriend played by Blake Shelton appeared. The songs are "Everything I Do I Do It For You" by Bryan Adams, "You and I" by Secondhand Serenade and Cady Groves, "A Whole New World" by Regina Belle and Peabo Bryson, "Who Says You Can't Go Home" by Bon Jovi and Jennifer Nettles and "Love the Way You Lie" a mixture of the Eminem and Skyler Grey versions. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Halloween

Halloween was this week. One thing that I knew that I didn't want to do was dress Beth. I don't want her to have to wear a costume when she has no say in the matter. I knew that it was her first Halloween, but she wouldn't even remember it. Waiting to have her dress up until she was 3 or 4 would be a better experience for everyone, not to mention that she couldn't have candy yet. I also had my own costume picked out.

Puck was still in Juvie. I wasn't sure if I should visit him or not. I didn't owe to him. I also couldn't help but what kind of sentence his crime would carry. It was his first offense, so that had to mean something.

There was going to be a no-costumes-at-school policy, however, there was going to be a Halloween dance. I had a feeling that the Glee club was going to be singing at it. It was a great way for us to practice in front of people. I imagined that we would be singing some sort of Halloween songs. I just hoped that we would be singing better stuff than "Monster Mash" and "Ghostbusters".

I went to Glee club and I took a seat next to Lucy. I couldn't help but wonder what Jessa was going to do for Halloween. I would have to check Facebook for that. I didn't really like Facebook, but it was really the best way to keep track of what Jessa was doing. I was friends with everyone in New Directions, but I mostly just had it for Jessa.

"Good morning, guys and gals." Will stated as he entered the room. "So, as you know, the Halloween dance is coming up and Principal Figgins asked us to provide music for it."

"Do you think we can try to put a new spin on Halloween music?" I requested.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"Well even at our age, we've all songs like 'Thriller' and 'Superstition' a hundred times and I doubt that anyone at the dance is going to want to hear them. We should sing some newer songs that still have a Halloween feel to them. I even have an example for you."

 _The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

 _It's scratching on the walls, in the closet in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this make it end_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath my skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

 _It's hiding in the dark, its teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath my skin  
I must confess that I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath my skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, it's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

"Okay, I'll let you guys try to come up with a set list of songs." Will agreed. "But one thing that I do want you to do is to perform in costume. I don't want you to wear anything that you wouldn't wear trick-r-treating."

I knew that my costume was appropriate and I was pretty sure that Lucy's would be as well. I wasn't sure about Brittany or Santana. She might try to push the boundaries as much as possible and possibly even too much.

That night, I decided to try my costume on again to see if it fit. It was a Supergirl costume with a blue long-sleeved top with a red miniskirt and cape with red knee-high boots. Sure it wasn't something that I would normally wear, but it was Supergirl. She was awesome and I didn't care that I wasn't a blonde. I really hoped that there would be a TV show about her. There had been probably 5 different Superman shows, but none of Supergirl other than a really bad movie.

I decided to go on Facebook and couldn't help but notice that Jessa was live-casting a show. I went to the website and saw that she was wearing a black cloaked with a red corset dress and black knee boots with a pair of fangs in her mouth. You know if vampires looked like her (or were real) I wouldn't mind becoming one.

 _Down to you,_ _  
_ _You're pushing and pulling me down to you_ _  
_ _But I don't know what I,_

 _Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_ _  
_ _From saying something that I should have never thought_ _  
_ _Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_ _  
_ _From saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you_

You're pushing and pulling me down to you,  
But I don't know what I want, No I don't know what I want

You got it, you got it, some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, hypnotic, you're leaving me breathless  
I hate this, I hate this, you're not the one I believe in  
With God as my witness

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,  
From saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,  
From saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you

 _Don't know what I want_ _  
_ _But I know it's not you_ _  
_ _Keep pushing and pulling me down,_ _  
_ _But I know in my heart it's not you_

 _Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,_ _  
_ _From saying something that I should have never thought_ _  
_ _Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,_ _  
_ _From saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you_

 _Down to you,_ _  
_ _You're pushing and pulling me down to you_ _  
_ _But I don't know what I,_

 _Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_ _  
_ _From saying something that I should have never thought_ _  
_ _Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_ _  
_ _From saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you_

 _You're pushing and pulling me down to you,_  
 _But I don't know what I want, No I don't know what I want_

 _You got it, you got it, some kind of magic_  
 _Hypnotic, hypnotic, you're leaving me breathless_  
 _I hate this, I hate this, you're not the one I believe in_  
 _With God as my witness_

 _Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,_  
 _From saying something that I should have never thought_  
 _Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,_  
 _From saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you_

 _Don't know what I want_ _  
_ _But I know it's not you_ _  
_ _Keep pushing and pulling me down,_ _  
_ _But I know in my heart it's not you_

 _Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,_ _  
_ _From saying something that I should have never thought_ _  
_ _Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,_ _  
_ _From saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you_

The following night was the Halloween Dance. Lucy was dressed as Wonder Woman. It might have made more sense if she as the blonde dressed as Supergirl and I dressed as Wonder Woman, but I didn't really like Wonder Woman and I didn't particularly feel like wearing the costume.

"Hey, everyone." Sam said on stage. He was dressed as Aquaman and with Sadie who was a mermaid. "I hope you're all having a fun Halloween. We have got some music for you. It wouldn't be Halloween if you didn't feel like you were being stalked."

 _I'm an average man with an average life_ _  
_ _I work from 9 to 5 and hell I pay the price_ _  
_ _Just wanna be left alone in my average home_ _  
_ _But why do I always feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone_

 **I always feel like somebody's watching me** _(And I have no privacy)_ _  
_ **I always feel like somebody's watching me** _(Tell me if it's just a dream)_

 _When I come home at night, I bolt the door real tight_ _  
_ _People call me on the phone, trying to avoid_ _  
_ _Can the people on TV see me or am I just paranoid_ _  
_ _When I'm in the shower, I'm afraid to wash my hair_ _  
_ _Cause I might open my eyes and find someone standing there_ _  
_ _People say I'm crazy, I'm just a little touched_ _  
_ _Maybe showers remind me of Psycho too much_

 **I always feel like somebody's watching me** _(And I have no privacy)_ _  
_ **I always feel like somebody's watching me** _(Tell me if it's just a dream)  
_ **I always feel like somebody's watching me** _(And I have no privacy)_ _  
_ **I always feel like somebody's watching me** _(Tell me if it's just a dream)_

"So you sure look super tonight." Lucy told me.

"Okay, I don't really need that pun." I declared. "So do you think I made the right call by not dressing Beth up?"

"You are her mother and you should be the one making most of the decisions." She explained. "It's probably for the best since the best that you could get out of it is some embarrassing baby pictures, which she'll probably be glad that you didn't take later when she's older."

"I should probably get ready for my performance." I declared. I wasn't sure why everyone loved my voice so much. I never thought that I would become the captain when I only joined because I wanted to keep Rachel away from my girlfriend. I imagined that she probably wasn't happy with all of the praise that I was getting for my voice she was kind of an attention whore. I then headed up to the stage and grabbed the microphone. "So we're going to keep that theme of craziness."

 _Bum, bum be-dum bum, bum be-dum_ _  
_ _Bum, bum be-dum bum, bum be-dum_ _  
_ _Bum, bum be-dum bum, bum be-dum_ _  
_ _Bum, bum be-dum bum, bum be-dum_

What's wrong with me  
Why do I feel like this  
I'm going crazy now

 _No more gas in the rig, can't even get it started_ _  
_ _Nothing heard, nothing said can't even speak about it_ _  
_ _Out my life, out my head don't wanna think about it_ _  
_ _Feels like I'm going insane yeah_

 _It's the thief in the night come and grab you_ _  
_ _It can creep up inside you and consume you_ _  
_ _A disease of the mind it can control you_ _  
_ _It's too close for comfort_

 _Put on your brake lights, you're in the city of wonder_ _  
_ _Aint gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under_ _  
_ _Better think twice your train of thought will be altered_ _  
_ _So if you must falter be wise_

 _Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is the light_ _  
_ _Disturbia am I scaring you tonight_ _  
_ _Disturbia aint used to what you like_ _  
_ _Disturbia, disturbia_

At that point, the lights went out and I heard a few people scream. I really hoped that when they came back on that there wouldn't be a dead body. I had to do my best to calm the crowd.

"Calm down, everyone, it's all part of the show." I told them.

At that point, the lights came back on and I couldn't help but notice that Will was no longer in the gym. I decided to get up and go look for him. The hallways were dark, lit with only colored fluorescent lights. It looked pretty scary. I knew that nothing would happen because I wasn't in a horror movie.

I ended up finding him coming out of the janitor's closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. I was relieved that he was okay, but still scared.

"I was turning on the generator." He explained. "I remembered where it was from when I used to work as a nighttime janitor here to get some extra cash."

"Why did you do that?" I questioned.

"I thought that my wife was pregnant." He answered. That seemed like a pretty good reason. "So we should probably head back to the gym right now."

After we got back, we all headed to the stage where we were going to do a group. It was more about being scared than anything that was really scary, but it was still a good song.

 _At night I hear it creeping, at night I hear it move  
I'll never sleep here anymore  
I wish you never told me, I wish I never knew  
I wake up screaming, it's all because of you_

 _So real these voices in my head  
When it comes back you won't be _

_Scared and lonely, you won't be scared  
You won't be and lonely  
You won't be scared and lonely  
You won't be scared you won't be lonely_

 _It's because of you, I wish you never told me  
I wake up screaming now, so real these voices in my head  
So real these voices in my head, I wake up screaming  
I wish you never told me, I wish I never knew _

_Scared and lonely, you won't be scared  
You won't be and lonely  
You won't be scared and lonely  
You won't be scared you won't be lonely_

 _Scared and lonely, you won't be scared  
You won't be and lonely  
You won't be scared and lonely  
You won't be scared you won't be lonely_

It was raining when the dance was over and I didn't have an umbrella. I rushed out to my car where it was dry and waited for the rain to stop while I began to cry to myself.

So it's a Halloween episode. Puck is still in Juvie and Will remembered how to fix the lights. The songs are "Monster" by Skillet, "I Caught Myself" by Paramore, "Somebody's Watching Me" by Rockwell featuring Michael Jackson, "Disturbia" by The Cab, and "Scared" by Three Days Grace. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Never Been Kissed

Lucy and I were currently making out in my hot tub. I had the baby monitor on hand in case Beth woke up.

"So do you finally want to do this tonight?" She asked. We hadn't had sex yet since we had gotten back together.

"I don't know. I don't know if we have time to let ourselves get distracted like that." I answered. It was an excuse. We probably could have but I didn't really want to. It was like the spark wasn't there anymore and I knew why. I wasn't sure if I was capable of being happy with her. "You know maybe you should just go."

She went home and I stayed in the hot tub as I began to sing.

 _I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered for just us to know  
You told me you loved me so why did you go away, away _

_And I do recall the smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane  
That July 9_ _th_ _, the beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt I can still feel your arms_

 _But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss  
I never thought we'd have a last kiss I never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name forever the name on my lips _

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe  
And I keep up with our friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are_

 _And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you, you wished had stayed  
You can plan for a change in the weather and time  
But I never planned on you changing your mind_

 _So I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss  
I never thought we'd have a last kiss, never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name forever the name on my lips just like our last kiss  
Forever the name on my lips, forever the name on my lips  
Just like our last kiss _

The next day in Glee club, I wore a light blue layered cami with a white cardigan and black skirt with white polka dots and black tights and Maryjanes. I noticed that Puck was out. It probably would have been nice to know so I wouldn't be surprised by it.

"Puck, I hope your time in Juvie has taught you a lesson or two about right and wrong." Will remarked.

"Are you kidding? I owned that place." Puck replied. It seemed to me like he had learned nothing.

"I've also got the list of teams that we'll be competing against at Sectionals. We will up against the Dalton Academy Warblers, an a capella group from an all-boys school in Westerville and also from Westerville, The Country Girls from Crawford Country Day School for Young Ladies." Will explained. My dad had tried to send me there last year, but I told him no.

"I can make so many gay jokes right now." Santana commented. I knew that no one would appreciate those.

"Moving on, since this seemed like it got you guys pumped about Sectionals last year, we will be repeating our boys against girls competition." He replied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea after what happened last time?" I questioned, not wanting to relive that.

"How about we mix it up a little?" He suggested. "Instead of doing what we did last year, the girls will do a song made famous by men and vice versa."

That sounded like it could be fun. I wouldn't mind doing some rock. We split up into groups. The girls went to the auditorium while the guys took the choir room.

"So we need to get some intel on this girl group that we're going up against." Santana proposed. "We need to send someone to spy on them. Everyone nominate someone."

I was the overwhelming winner, with Sadie being the only other one to get votes. It looked like I would have to head to Westerville.

I decided that I would fit in best if I was wearing a uniform, so I borrowed one from the office by saying that I was prospective student and wanted to stand out less. It led to me wearing a white blouse with a navy sweater and socks and a plaid purple miniskirt. The school was a lot nicer than McKinley, but I supposed it was to be expected with a privately-funded school. It looked like it could be lesbian heaven. I needed to find someone who could tell me about the Glee club. I found a girl who was a little shorter than me with blonde hair.

"Excuse me. I heard that there was a Glee club around here." I stated.

"Yes there is." She declared. "You must be new here. I'm Dani."

"Faith." I replied. I then realized that I should have used a different name.

"I can tell you all about the Country Girls." She stated before she grabbed my hand and took me to the auditorium. Then she went on stage. She was one of them. "Hit it girls."

 _Hot and dangerous if you're one of us then roll with us_ _  
_ _Cause we make the hipsters fall in love when we got our hot pants on and up_ _  
_ _And yes of course we does we running town just like a club_ _  
_ _And no you don't wanna mess with us got Jesus on my necklace_

 _Got that glitter on my eyes_ _  
_ _Stockings ripped all up the side_ _  
_ _Looking sick and sexy-fied_ _  
_ _So let's go oh, oh Let's go_

 _Tonight we're going har-har-ha-ha-hard_ _  
_ _Just like the world is our-our-our-our-ours_ _  
_ _We're tearing it a par-par-pa-pa-part_ _  
_ _You know we're superstars we are who we are_ _  
_ _We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-duh-duh-dumb_ _  
_ _Our bodies feeling numb-numb-nuh-nuh-numb_ _  
_ _We'll be forever young-young-ya-ya-young_ _  
_ _You know we're superstars we are who we are_

 _DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up_ _  
_ _DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up_ _  
_ _DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up_ _  
_ _DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up_

 _Tonight we're going har-har-ha-ha-hard_ _  
_ _Just like the world is our-our-our-our-ours_ _  
_ _We're tearing it a par-par-pa-pa-part_ _  
_ _You know we're superstars we are who we are_ _  
_ _We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-duh-duh-dumb_ _  
_ _Our bodies feeling numb-numb-nuh-nuh-numb_ _  
_ _We'll be forever young-young-ya-ya-young_ _  
_ _You know we're superstars we are who we are_

"So that was a special performance for Ms. Fabray." Dani replied. I couldn't help but wondered how she knew my last name. I hadn't told her…oh. "You should make sure that you school knows all about us."

I was in trouble. On top of that, they were really good.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"You think that I wouldn't recognize the captain of New Directions?" Dani asked. I realized that I needed to leave immediately. "If you wanted to see us perform, all you had to do was ask."

The next day at school, I decided to report what I had found to the group.

"They were really good." I explained. "They also saw right through me immediately. We should have sent someone else."

"We need to be at our best." Lucy stated. "While you were gone, we decided to sing a Nickelback song."

As we were getting our costumes ready, Puck and Artie came in to ask Brittany and Santana out on a double date. I would think that the two girls would be more likely to go on a date with each other. Puck seemed to be exactly the same as before he left and I didn't want someone like that on Beth's life.

After school, I decided to check my email and saw that I had received a friend request from Daniela Valverde. I had no idea who that was, but instead of deleting it, I opened it up and it was Dani. Why was she trying to friend me? We were on opposing teams. How did she even find me? I decided to deny the friend request and head home.

The next day, we were performing our number. We were wearing all leather outfits. I had my belly exposed, which I was okay with it.

 _How the hell'd we wind up like this, why weren't we able  
To see the signs we missed and try to turn the tables  
I wish you'd unclench your fist and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this, but don't think it's too late_

 _Nothing's wrong just as long  
You know that someday I will _

_Someday, somehow gonna make all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
Someday, somehow gonna make all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when _

_Well I'd hope that since you're here anyway we could end up saying  
Things we always needed to say so we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits instead of a Hollywood horror_

 _Nothing's wrong just as long  
You know that someday I will _

_Someday, somehow gonna make all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
Someday, somehow gonna make all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when _

The music was something that I could really get into. It made me horny, even though I didn't know if I wanted to have sex with Lucy. I probably could since Jessa wasn't going to come back. She was probably wondering why I hadn't had sex with her since we'd been back together for about six months. No one seemed to know that I still held a flame for Jessa that I was pretty sure that no one could put out.

At that point, Becky came into the room and handed Will a note. We got dismissed early and I was okay with it. I decided to go to Lucy's house and just do it. I had sex with her, but I wasn't sure if I enjoyed it. After we were done and she had left, I decided to take a shower.

 _In the brightest hour of my darkest day I realize what is wrong with me  
Can't get over you, can't get through to you it's been a helter skelter romance from the start  
Take these memories that are haunting me of a paper girl cut into shreds  
By her own pair of scissors, she'll never forget her, she'll never forget her _

_Because days come and go  
But my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go  
But my feelings for you are forever_

 _One last kiss before I go  
Dry your tears it is time to let you go  
One last kiss before I go  
Dry your tears it is time to let you go _

_Because days come and go  
But my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go  
But my feelings for you are forever_

 _One last kiss before I go  
Dry your tears it is time to let you go  
One last kiss before I go  
Dry your tears it is time to let you go  
One last kiss one last kiss _

The next day, we found out that Coach Bieste had quit. Apparently some of the guys had been picturing her to turn themselves off when they were too horny and she found out about it and quit. It was a real shame because the football team was really good this year. It was also pretty terrible because it was demeaning to her. Even though she wasn't an attractive woman, it didn't mean that she was a human cold shower. It was another reason why I didn't like boys.

"We didn't mean to hurt her feelings." Sam stated.

"Well I suggest that you guys find a way to get her back because I am extremely disappointed in you." Mr. Schue lectured. "I am downright ashamed of you. I am actually thinking of pulling out of Sectionals as a result of this."

I couldn't help but be a little pissed off. They had better fix it, because they knew that the rest of us would be as pissed as he is if we couldn't go to Sectionals because of something that they did.

So the next day, the guys called Coach Bieste in to watch their performance. I hoped that they would apologize to her as well.

 _What you got if you aint got love, the kind that you just wanna give away_ _  
_ _It's okay to open up, go ahead and let the light shine through_ _  
_ _I know it's hard on a rainy day, you wanna shut the world out and just be left alone_ _  
_ _But don't run out on your faith_

 _Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand_ _  
_ _And what you've been out there searching for forever is in your hands_ _  
_ _Oh and When you figure out love is all that matters after all_ _  
_ _It sure makes everything else seem so small_

 _It's so easy to get lost inside a problem that seems so big at the time_ _  
_ _It's like a river that's so wide, it swallows you whole_ _  
_ _While you're sitting round thinking about some you can't change_ _  
_ _Time's fly by, moving so fast, you better make it count cause you can't get it back_

 _Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand_ _  
_ _And what you've been out there searching for forever is in your hands_ _  
_ _Oh and When you figure out love is all that matters after all_ _  
_ _It sure makes everything else_ _  
_ _It sure makes everything else seem so small_

That was later followed with an apology and Coach Bieste agreed to come back.

On Saturday, I was at the mall shopping with Beth in her stroller. I needed to buy some new clothes for both of us. Once I got there, I took Beth into a changing room and began to cry. She looked confused.

"Are you okay in there?" Someone asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine." I declared before I stepped out to see Dani standing there. She just gave me a look.

I decided to spill my guts to her as we shopped. I told her about Lucy and Jessa and about how I didn't love Lucy anymore. I decided that I would take her home, but first she was going to help me with my clothes.

"So do you wanna fuck?" She asked.

"Let me put Beth to put first." I declared.

So Faith and Lucy had sex again, but she also had sex with Dani. There isn't going to be anything romantic between those two because she only loves Jessa. The songs are "Last Kiss" by Taylor, "We R Who We R" by Kesha, "Someday" by Nickelback, "Forever" by Papa Roach and "So Small" by Carrie Underwood. Please don't forget to review.


	6. The Substitute

This week was something different. It would be my parents' anniversary if they still were together. I couldn't help but look back on the fond memories I had.

 _I was nine years old and the four of us were going to a family dinner at TGI Fridays. Frannie was sixteen. I was giving a toast like I had seen in some of the movies. I knew that they thought it was adorable. I thought that it was adorable now. I was an adorable kid._

" _To Mommy and Daddy, I hope that you always stay together." I declared as I raised my glass with soda in it before I took a drink from it before letting out a burp. "Excuse me."_

That was kind of sad looking back at it now. I did miss the old days a little bit when I thought that I would end up with a prince instead of a princess. I never thought that anything would happen to make my relationship with my dad fractured for good. I never really knew that what a terrible person he was. It was like he only cared about the Old Testament when the New Testament was much more important.

I walked into school wearing a black blazer over a red dress with black tights and red flats. Once I got to school, I noticed that there was a problem. Sue had somehow become principal. I wasn't sure what happened to Principal Figgins, but they probably needed to hire a vice principal so Sue just couldn't take over whenever she wanted. I also heard that Lauren Zizes was sick, but for some reason was at school, so I needed to avoid her.

When I got to Glee club, I couldn't help but notice that Will seemed to be under the weather as well. He wrote Sectionals on the board before he looked like he started to trip out.

"I think I need to go see the nurse, but first I feel like I should get you guys a sitter." He declared. I had no idea what he meant like that unless he was hallucinating that we were children or something.

I hadn't told Lucy about what I had done. I didn't want to just break up with her. I was kind of terrible when it came to relationships. I knew why I was sabotaging my relationship. I didn't want to be in it, but I also didn't want to leave her unless Jessa came back, which I knew wasn't going to happen. There was nothing wrong with Lucy, but after Jessa, I didn't feel like anyone else could be right.

 _I remember when my heart caught the fever_ _  
_ _You were standing all alone in the summer heat_ _  
_ _I was with my girlfriend, my new girlfriend, she was sweet as she could be_ _  
_ _But one look at you and I was through, my heart switched up on me_

 _Like a postcard from Paris when I've seen the real thing_ _  
_ _It's like finding out your diamond is from an old promise ring_ _  
_ _A call back from your fortune teller, she read your cards upside down_ _  
_ _The meanest thing you ever did is come around_ _  
_ _And now I'm ruined I'm ruined_

 _Just when I thought things were alright, my eyes play tricks on my mind yeah_ _  
_ _Will I ever be satisfied cause all I ever seem to find is a_

 _Postcard from Paris when I need the real thing_ _  
_ _It's like finding out your diamond is from her old promise ring_ _  
_ _A call back from your fortune teller, she read your cards upside down_ _  
_ _The meanest thing you ever did, the cruelest thing you ever did_ _  
_ _The meanest thing you ever did was come around_ _  
_ _I am ruined, yeah I'm ruined yeah_ _  
_ _I am ruined yeah, I am ruined yeah_

 _The next morning when we got to Glee club, Rachel had appointed herself teacher, which was not hard to see that it was a bad idea. Santana looked like she wanted to kill her._

 _When I got to lunch, I noticed that I had a few sexts from Dani, but I didn't respond to them. In fact, I just deleted them because I knew that they would lead to nothing but trouble. I didn't expect Lucy to read my phone, but the fact that she could made me nervous about it. I also knew that my mom had been known to read my phone from time to time and it would be really embarrassing if she found something like that._

 _I was 13 and I had just gotten my first cellphone. My mom told me that there would be rules to keeping it. I wasn't allowed to text after 9:00 and I wasn't allowed to use it while I was doing homework. This was before cell phones had the ability to access the internet._

 _My hair had purple streaks in it and I was wearing a black fringe dress. I was trying to get it back._

 _"Mom, please, I need my phone to text Jenny." I begged._

 _"You don't need it for anything." Dad explained._

 _"Well can I text Frannie? I haven't seen her much since she went to college." I responded._

 _"Fine." Mom declared as she handed me the RAZR._

 _In Spanish, we had a substitute. It was some blonde woman named Miss Holiday. She seemed to have some sort of inexplicable grudge against Lindsay Lohan for some reason. I understood that she was a bad role model, but she had a serious problem and making fun of her just seemed mean._

 _Also, Kurt had the idea for her to substitute in Glee club. I wasn't sure if she could even do that. I would think that there would be rules against it, but considering that our acting principal was Sue Sylvester, I had doubt anyone would care. I hoped that the first thing that Principal Figgins did upon returning was hire a vice principal. Maybe he could give the job to Miss Pillsbury._

 _While we waited, Puck was rubbing something on the floor._

 _"What are you doing?" I asked._

 _"Kurt got us a sub, so I'm rubbing butter on the floor." He explained. I sighed loudly._

 _"Puck, have you learned anything?" I questioned. "You're not a good influence and I don't want you around Beth unless you can clean up your act."_

"Did I hear something about a substitute…whoa." Rachel said as she entered the room before slipping on the floor.

"Yes, it works." Puck declared before he helped her up. At that point Miss Holiday did a power slide into the room.

"Let's start with some introductions." She stated. "My name is Holly Holiday."

"Is that your real name?" I asked. I didn't know how someone gets a name like that. That'd be like if someone were named Phillip Phillips.

"So I recently watched a video of you performing at Regionals where you came in last." She stated. I could that I wasn't going to like this woman very much. "The songs were like 30 years old."

"Hey, don't rip on Journey." I warned her.

"Those sounded like somebody else's favorite songs, not yours." She argued. Did she know that Vocal Adrenaline sang an even older song? "I'm not your average sub. I want you guys to do things that you want to do. I want you to have fun in our fabulous but fleeting time together. So what songs would you like to do?"

"Can you even sing?" I questioned.

"Of course I can." She replied.

 _I need another story, something to get off my chest_ _  
_ _My life gets kind of boring, need something I can confess_ _  
_ _Till all my sleeves are stained, from all the truth that I've said_ _  
_ _Come by it honestly I swear, thought you saw me wink no_ _  
_ _I've by on the brink so_

 _Tell me what you to hear_ _Something that'll light those ears_ _  
_ _I'm sickened by the insincere_ _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_ _  
_ _This time,_ _don't need another perfect line_ _,  
_ _Don't care if critics ever jump in line_ _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _Got no reasons, got no shame_ _,_ _got no family I can blame_ _  
_ _Just don't let me disappear_ _Imma tell you everything_

 _Tell me what you to hear_ _something that'll light those ears_ _  
_ _I'm sickened by the insincere_ _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_ _  
_ _This time,_ _Don't need another perfect line_ _  
_ _Don't care if critics ever jump in live_ _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_ _  
_ _All my secrets away_ _All my secrets away_

So she had a decent voice. She wasn't really anything special. She might finish 6th on _American Idol_ if she weren't too old to compete.

I decided to meet Dani at her house after school. I told Lucy that I was with Frannie. My sister agreed to cover for me, but I doubted that she would continue to do so. I couldn't even think of a good reason why I was doing it.

"You know I doubt think that I can keep doing this." I stated after we were done. "This is going to be our last meeting like this."

"Well you have my number if you ever want to call me." She replied.

 _Any way you want it, that's the way you need it  
Any way you want it_

 _She loves to laugh, she loves to sing  
She loves everything  
She loves to move, she loves to groove  
She loves the loving things_

 _Ooh all night, all night, oh every night  
So hold tight, hold tight, ooh baby hold tight_

 _She said any way you want it that's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
She said any way you want it that's the way you need it  
Any way you want it _

_I was alone, I never knew what good love could do  
Oh then we touched and we sang about the loving things_

 _Ooh all night, all night, oh every night  
So hold tight, hold tight, ooh baby hold tight_

 _She said any way you want it that's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
She said any way you want it that's the way you need it  
Any way you want it _

_Ooh all night, all night, oh every night  
So hold tight, hold tight, ooh baby hold tight_

 _She said any way you want it that's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
She said any way you want it that's the way you need it  
Any way you want it _

"I might delete it." I said. "And could you please stop sexting me? It's really making it hard to keep this from my girlfriend."

"But you don't even love your girlfriend." She pointed out. That wasn't the point.

"I'm still dating her. I don't like being alone." I remarked.

"You could be with me." She offered.

"I've already done the dating the competition thing and people didn't respond to it well." I declared. "This is goodbye."

I then drove home and I went over to Beth. I wanted nothing more than to spend time with her. I felt kind of dirty after doing what I did with Dani. I knew that my daughter would judge me, probably because she wasn't capable of judging me, but she just loved me for me and that was all I wanted.

In Glee, Rachel and Ms. Holiday did a rather strange song and dance number. There was a reason that Will wouldn't let her do that because it was weird. Those outfits looked pretty strange too, even though I knew I was not someone to criticize someone's stage outfit.

Later in the day, we found that Ms. Holiday was our new permanent Spanish teacher and Glee Club instructor. It was why it was a bad idea to make Sue principal. Though, I was surprised that she did not just outright disband us. I had to say that I was not okay with it. In fact, I was pissed about it, but I don't know if there was anything that I could do. Everyone else seemed to really like Ms. Holiday, but we can't just throw out Will like he had never been there for us.

On Thursday, I woke up and decided that I was not going to school.

"Faith, you need to get up." Mom said as she came into my room.

"I'm not going to school." I stated. "I don't want to go to school if Mr. Schue isn't going to be there. There has to be some way to get him back."

"What's it going to take to get you out of bed?" She asked me.

"I want you to call the family lawyer." I declared.

I got dressed and headed straight into Sue's office.

"You're going to hire Will Schuester back." I told her.

"Sorry, but you don't have any blackmail on me anymore." She replied.

"But I do have a lawyer." I pointed out. "You had no right to fire him while he was sick and I know that you don't want to have to deal with a wrongful termination lawsuit, especially since it could result in your own dismissal."

"You know I'm surprised." She admitted. "I'm surprised that I haven't seen that fire in you for a while. So here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to hire Will back and I'm gonna let you back on the Cheerios."

"Thanks, but no thanks." I stated before I walked out.

So Will ended up being hired back, but some reason, he invited Miss Holiday to sing with it. At least we didn't go with the _Singin' in the Rain_ idea.

 _I was at the top now it's like I'm in the basement_ _ **  
**_ _Number one spot now he's finding a replacement_ _ **  
**_ _I swear that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby_ _ **  
**_ _And now you aint around baby I can't think_ _ **  
**_ _Should've put it down, should've took that ring_ _ **  
**_ _I can feel I through the air_ _ **  
**_ _See his pretty face, run my fingers through his hair_

 _My love of my life, your shawty, your wife_ _ **  
**_ _He left me, I'm tied, cause I knew that just aint right_

 _I was thinking 'bout him, thinking 'bout me_ _ **  
**_ _Thinking 'bout us, what we gonna be_ _ **  
**_ _Open my eyes, it was only just a dream_ _ **  
**_ _So I travelled back down that road_ _ **  
**_ _Will he come back, no one knows_ _ **  
**_ _I realize that it was only just a dream_

 _If you ever loved somebody, put your hands up_ _ **  
**_ _If you ever loved somebody, put your hands up_ _ **  
**_ _Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything_ _ **  
**_ _If you ever loved somebody, put your hands up_ _ **  
**_ _If you ever loved somebody, put your hands up_ _ **  
**_ _Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything_

 _I was thinking 'bout him, thinking 'bout me_ _ **  
**_ _Thinking 'bout us, what we gonna be_ _ **  
**_ _Open my eyes, it was only just a dream_ _ **  
**_ _So I travelled back down that road_ _ **  
**_ _Will he come back, no one knows_ _ **  
**_ _I realize that it was only just a dream_

I just hoped that I wouldn't have to see Ms. Holiday for a long time.

So Faith does not Holly and she managed to get Will his job back. Also Faith and Dani are done maybe. The songs are "Postcard from Paris" by The Band Perry, "Secrets" by OneRepublic, "Any Way You Want It" by Journey and "Just A Dream" by Nelly. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Lurt

So the main thing that was happening this week was the wedding between Kurt's dad and Lucy's mom. I was going to be there. I had a feeling that all of the Glee club was going to be there because people loved free entertainment. I hadn't been to a wedding since my sister got married.

"So do you think I should bring Beth to the wedding?" I asked Lucy.

"Well I think that she should get the chance to see her non-biological grandmother get married." She replied.

"Can we not go there?" I asked in irritation. "She's not your family and I don't like you treating her as such."

"You said that you wanted my help raising her." She pointed out.

"Well that was before I knew what I was doing." I declared as Beth started to cry from the other room. I went to get her. She wasn't wet, so I assumed that she was hungry. I would probably have to put her on bottles soon. "You should probably go."

I knew that I needed to break up with her, but I still hated being alone and I was terrible at being single. I couldn't go on dates because they would probably just me crying about Jessa. Lucy was the only person that I could fake it with. I supposed one reason that I did still like being with Lucy was that she was good at sex, which was a bit surprising considering that I was the only person that she'd ever slept with.

 _You know all my deepest secrets, I think you know, you know to keep them  
But I wonder if you know I hate sleeping alone  
So come and tell me what my kiss tastes like, don't wanna miss it so turn off the light  
But I wonder if you know I hate sleeping alone_

 _I have to fake it, I'd leave if I could  
I'm not in love but the sex is good  
You can't mistake it, cause it's understood  
I'm not in love but the sex is good yeah_

 _You got to know, know my weakness, you always touch in all the right places  
We don't get along too well, not much for talk but you're hot as hell_

 _I have to fake it, I'd leave if I could  
I'm not in love but the sex is good  
You can't mistake it, cause it's understood  
I'm not in love but the sex is good yeah_

 _I have to fake it, I'd leave if I could  
I'm not in love but the sex is good  
You can't mistake it, cause it's understood  
I'm not in love but the sex is good yeah_

The following day, I went to school wearing a white sweater with a red pleated skirt, black knee socks and black flats. Part of me wondered if I should apologize to Lucy for what I said. I didn't think that I did anything wrong, but I did know that I wasn't treating her well.

Speaking of people not being treated well, I noticed that Karofsky was picking on Kurt pretty hard. I would have said something but the problem was other than Miss Pillsbury and Will, nobody gave a damn about bullying, especially with Sue as principal. Hell, she was a bully, so it would be useless to tell her. I felt really bad for Kurt, but I wasn't exactly able to stop him that would be legal. I couldn't help but wonder if Lucy knew about it. If she did, she might have the same issue that I did. Sometimes life just sucked.

Of course, I wasn't the only one who seemed to notice. In Glee club, Rachel called a meeting of all of the girls except Santana, because nobody likes Santana. I wasn't sure what we were going to talk about at first.

"So as you may have noticed, this Kurt and Karofsky thing has gone too far." Rachel stated. "This is not just slushes in the face we're talking about. This is actual violence and we need to do something about it."

"Last time I checked, the teachers weren't exactly stepping up to do anything about bullying." I pointed out.

"Did you have any ideas?" Lucy asked. It sounded like the first that she had heard about it.

"We need to have the boys rough him up a bit to teach him a lesson." Rachel stated. How would beating him up teach him a lesson. Not to mention, it sounded really primitive.

"Well we can see that Rachel Berry is a symbol of feminism." I quipped.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any ideas." She argued.

"Wouldn't it be better just to tell Coach Bieste and get him kicked off the team?" I suggested. It seemed like it would actually be worth something.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Santana asked as she entered the room. "Why wasn't I invited to this?"

"Well for starters, no one really likes you." I pointed out.

"On top of that, even though you and Puck might be together, he's on probation and as a result can't get into any fights." Rachel added.

"Both of you are on my list." Santana declared before she stormed out of the room. What was that even supposed to mean? Was it supposed to be a threat because it wasn't a very good one? She's basically like North Korea: annoying, powerless, and never does anything.

Later in the day, we saw Sam with a black eye. Apparently a fight had broken out in the locker room between him and Karofsky. It started when Karofsky pushed Mike and knocked Artie's chair over.

"You are so brave for doing that." Sadie told him as she rubbed some ice on him.

"What's going on?" Will asked as he walked into the room. "What happened to Sam's eye?"

"He got into a fight with Karofsky." Rachel explained.

"You don't know how hard it was for me to not jump into that beatdown." Puck commented.

"Look, guys, I don't need your help with this." Kurt stated. "I appreciate the effort, but this is my problem and I don't want anyone else getting hurt for it."

"We don't want you to get hurt either." I told him.

"I can handle this." Kurt replied. "How about we just stick with music? I had something that I wanted to sing for you."

 _I woke up late today and I still felt the sting of the pain_ _  
_ _But I brushed my teeth, got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face_ _  
_ _A got a little bit stronger_

 _Riding in the car to work and trying to ignore the hurt_ _ **  
**_ _So I turned on the radio stupid song made think of you_ _ **  
**_ _I listened to it for a minute and then I changed it and I'm getting a lit bit stronger_ _ **  
**_ _Just a little bit stronger_

 _I'm done thinking we can work it out_ _ **  
**_ _I'm done with how it feels_ _ **,**_ _spinning my wheels letting you drag my heart around_ _ **  
**_ _And I'm done thinking you could ever change_ _ **  
**_ _I know my heart will never be the same, but I tell myself I'll be okay_ _ **  
**_ _Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger_

 _Get along with you baby, I'm better off without you baby  
How does it feel without me baby I'm getting stronger without you baby_

 _And I'm done hoping we can work it out  
I'm done with how it feels_ _ **,**_ _spinning my wheels letting you drag my heart around_ _ **  
**_ _And I'm done thinking you could ever change_ _ **  
**_ _I know my heart will never be the same, but I tell myself I'll be okay_ _ **  
**_ _Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger_

 _I get a little bit stronger, I get a little bit stronger  
Just a little bit stronger, a little bit, a little bit stronger _

On Friday, we found out that something was actually being done about it. Sue surprised me and she ended up expelling Karofsky for threatening to kill Kurt. I was extremely surprised. I really couldn't believe that she had actually done something. Maybe deep down, Sue actually did have a heart. I was just glad that Kurt was going to be safe. It seemed a little too good to be true, but I was glad that we would be able to not worry about him anymore.

The next day was the wedding and like all of the other girls in Glee, I was wearing a red dress. We were recreating a famous viral video.

 _It's you and me moving at the speed light into eternity_ _  
_ _Tonight is the night to join me in the middle of ecstasy_ _  
_ _Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you_

 _Imma take you there, Imma take you there_ _  
_ _So don't be scared I'm right here, ya ready?_ _  
_ _We can go anywhere, go anywhere_ _  
_ _But first it's your chance, take my hand, come with me_

 _It's like I waited my whole life for this one night,_ _it's gon be you me and the dance floor_ _  
_ _Cause we only got one night_ _double the pleasure, double the fun_ _  
_ _And dance forever, ever, ever,_ _forever, ever, ever_ _  
_ _Forever, ever, ever_ _forever, ever, ever_ _forever on the dance floor_

 _It's a long way down, we so high off the ground_ _  
_ _Sending for an angel, you bring me your heart_ _  
_ _Girl where did you come from, got me so undone_ _  
_ _Gazing your eyes got me saying "what a beautiful lady"_ _  
_ _No ifs ands or maybes, I'm releasing my heart and it feels amazing_

 _I won't let you fall, yeah I won't let you fall_ _  
_ _Let you fall, let you fall_

 _It's like I waited my whole life for this one night_ _it's gon be you me and the dance floor_ _  
_ _Cause we only got one night_ _double the pleasure, double the fun_ _  
_ _And dance forever, ever, ever,_ _Forever, ever, ever_ _  
_ _Forever, ever, ever_ _forever, ever, ever_ _forever on the dance floor_

After the intro came the wedding, which was nice. There really wasn't anything fancy. They told each other their vows and kissed and then we went to the reception.

The first thing that happened was Kurt began to sing. He did sound a lot like Faith Hill. I had my mom bring Beth to the wedding because I didn't want to be away from her. I might have had to leave early, but it would be worth it.

 _I can feel the magic floating in the air, being with you gets me that way_ _  
_ _I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've never been this swept away_ _  
_ _All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze when I'm lying wrapped in your arms_ _  
_ _The whole world just fades away, the only thing I heart is the beating of your heart_

 _Cause I feel your breathe, it's washing over me_ _  
_ _Suddenly I'm melting into you_ _  
_ _There's nothing left to prove, baby all we need is just to be_ _  
_ _Caught up in the touch, slow and steady rush_ _  
_ _Baby isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_ _  
_ _I can feel you breathe, just breathe_

 _Caught up in the touch, slow and steady rush_ _  
_ _Baby isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_ _  
_ _I can feel you breathe, just breathe_

 _I can feel the magic floating in the air_ _  
_ _Being with gets me that way_

After that Lucy went up to his a speech.

"So I'm not really good at speaking." She admitted. "I'm just starting learn what it's like to have a brother and a father and I'm making some mistakes. I let you down Kurt. You know are a number of portmanteaus for the couples in Glee club. Mike and Tina are Tike, Rachel and I were Lachel, now there's a new one. This is Lurt."

 _I guess this time you're really leaving_ _  
_ _I heard your suitcase say goodbye_ _  
_ _Well as my broken heart lies bleeding_ _  
_ _You say true love its suicide_

 _You say you cried a thousand rivers and now you're swimming towards the shore_ _  
_ _I left you drowning in your eyes and you won't save me anymore_

 _I'm praying to God you give me one more chance now_

 _I'll be there for you, these five words I swear_ _  
_ _When you breathe, I wanna be the air for you, I'll be there for you_ _  
_ _I'd live and I'd die for you, steal the sun from the sky for you_ _  
_ _Words can't say what love can do, I'll be there for you_

 _I wasn't there when you were happy and I wasn't there when you were down_ _  
_ _I didn't mean to miss your birthday baby, I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out_

 _I'll be there for you, these five words I swear_ _  
_ _When you breathe, I wanna be the air for you, I'll be there for you_ _  
_ _I'd live and I'd die for you, steal the sun from the sky for you_ _  
_ _Words can't say what love can do, I'll be there for_

 _I'll be there for you, these five words I swear_ _  
_ _When you breathe, I wanna be the air for you, I'll be there for you_ _  
_ _I'd live and I'd die for you, steal the sun from the sky for you_ _  
_ _Words can't say what love can do, I'll be there for you_

After she was done, she asked Burt to dance. I was singing the song that she wanted to me to sing while they did so.

 _Back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence_ _  
_ _My father would lift me high and dance with my mother and me_ _  
_ _And then he would spin me around till I fell asleep_ _  
_ _Then up the stairs he would carry me and I knew for sure I was loved_

 _If I could get another chance, another walk,_ _  
_ _Another dance with him_ _  
_ _I'd play a song that would never ever end_ _  
_ _How I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again_

 _Sometimes I'd listen outside the door and hear how Mama would cry for him_ _  
_ _I pray for her even more than me, I pray for her even more than me_

 _I know I'm praying for much too much but could you send back the only man she loved_ _  
_ _I know that you don't do it usually but dear Lord she's dying to dance with my father again_

 _Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream_

It kind of made me miss my own father. I was crying by the end of it. I decided that I just wanted to take Beth and go home.

On Monday, we found out that Karofsky's expulsion was overturned and he would be returning on Tuesday. Also, Principal Figgins was back. Kurt wanted to tell us something.

"For starters, I wanted to thank everyone for helping with the wedding, especially Lucy. It's nice to know that I have true friends here, as well as a true sister…which is why it's so hard for me to leave." He replied as we all gasped.

"What do you mean leave?" I asked.

"I'm transferring to Dalton Academy immediately. My parents are using the money they saved for their honeymoon for the tuition." He answered.

So Burt and Carole got married and Kurt is leaving. Will Faith be able to break up with Lucy? The songs are "Sex Is Good" by Saving Abel, "A Little Bit Stronger" by Sara Evans, "Forever" by Chris Brown, "Breathe" by Faith Hill, "I'll Be There For You" by Bon Jovi, and "Dance with My Father" by Luther Vandross. Please don't forget to review.


	8. Special Education

Sectionals was this week against Dalton Academy and Crawford Country Day. We had to win this year because if we didn't, Glee club would be over and we couldn't have that. I really wasn't sure what I would be singing at Sectionals. I was really distracted with all of the other stuff that was going on. Lucy still didn't know about what happened with Dani and I had little faith that she would forgive me especially since it was the second time that I had cheated on her. That was when it hit me. Even though it wasn't something that I wanted to do, I had to do it. I was going to do it.

One thing that I was a little bit concerned about the loss of Kurt. We still had enough members to compete, and it was probably unlikely that Kurt would have even gotten a solo, but he could still potentially share our secrets with them. Though, it seemed unlikely since he was only at Dalton Academy because he felt that he had no choice to be.

Will then walked into the room with a piece of paper in his hand. I assumed that he had the set list. I was wearing a black and white sweater dress with white lace tights and black heels.

"Do you think it would be possible to give my solo to someone else?" I requested.

"I wasn't going to give you a solo." He answered. Oh. "We're going to have the winners of our duet competition sing a number this year. I also want to feature Brittany and Mike's sweet dance moves. I've talked the talk about everyone being featured but I haven't lived up to that."

"I think that whatever we perform, we're going to beat those Dalton Douches and those Crawford Cunts." Santana declared. Everyone glared at her. It was like she didn't understand why so many people disliked her.

After school, I knew that I needed to do it. This probably wasn't the best time with Sectionals coming up, but I would just keep making excuses like I didn't want to do it before Christmas or something. I was stringing along a girl that I didn't like as anything more than a friend, even though I had a feeling that we probably wouldn't ever even be friends again. I probably wouldn't want to be friends with me after what I was going to do to her. I was kind of a terrible person and I didn't deserve her anyway.

She came up to me and was about to kiss my lips when I backed away and she noticed the look in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't love you." I replied. "I thought maybe I would be able to fall for you again, but I wasn't. After experience the love that I had with Jessa, I just can't love you."

"Faith, you don't have to do this." She argued.

"I do." I declared. "I cheated on you. I slept with this girl from Crawford Country Day twice, but it didn't help with the pain. I realized that I just need to end it. You know I used to think that we would get married some day when it's legal and probably have at least one more kid, but it's not going to happen anymore. I'm sorry."

I then went home and began to sing to myself. It was more like I was singing to myself than anything or at least from her point of view.

 _Say you're sorry that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on the days drag on  
Stupid girl I should have known I should have known_

 _That I'm not a princess, this aint a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off your feet, lead her up the stairwell  
This aint Hollywood, this is a small town I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around _

_And there you are on your knees begging for forgive, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry _

_Cause I'm not your princess, this aint a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday you might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town, there is my rearview mirror disappearing now  
And it's too late for you and your white horse  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now  
Oh try and catch me now, it's too late to catch me now _

I then began to cry in front of Beth. She looked like she didn't understand what was going on. It was at that point that my mom came into the room.

"Faith, what's wrong?" She asked in concern.

"I broke up with Lucy." I explained. "I didn't love her and I just wanted it to be over."

"So what does this mean that you don't love girls?" She questioned. I couldn't help but be annoyed by the question, but she was only trying to help.

"No, I'm still a lesbian. I love someone else." I explained. "Before you came back, I dated a girl named Jessa. She goes to UCLA now and she's not coming back and I can't love anyone else. I don't think I'll ever be able to love any other girl."

"Sweetie, you're young. You'll be able to find someone else." She declared. She was just trying to help, but she didn't understand the love that I had for Jessa. It made me want to run away to California sometimes.

On Saturday, the competition started. I paced back and forth. I was nervous even though I wasn't even singing. I was surprised that Lucy even wanted to see me after what I had done to her. I had broken heart once again. I supposed it was ironic that it was almost a year to the day of our last breakup. The two of us just weren't meant to be together.

Of course it seemed like we weren't the only who had tension between us. There was something weird going on between Mike, Artie, Brittany, and Tina. Apparently there was this rumor of an affair between Mike and Brittany, which I happened to think was ridiculous. I was pretty sure that Mike wouldn't cheat on Tina. Now Brittany, on the other hand, I wasn't sure if she even knew what monogamy was.

We would be performing last yet again, but I was sure that we wouldn't have to deal with the other teams knowing what we would be performing. I was currently wearing a sleeveless gradient dress and black leggings.

Crawford Country Day was performing first and I couldn't help but notice that Dani winked at me as she walked on stage. It was at that time that I considered transferring to Crawford Country Day. There really wasn't anything keeping me at McKinley…wait there was. It was Will. I didn't want to let him down. Even though I would be single and alone, I would still feel okay having him as a teacher.

Anyway, Dani happened to be playing an electric guitar while the other girls backed her up.

 _According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless I can't do anything right  
According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please forever changing my mind  
I'm a mess in a dress can't show up on time even if it would save my life  
According to you, according to you _

_But according to him I'm beautiful incredible he can't get me out of his head  
According to him, I'm funny irresistible, everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not according to you _

_Need to feel appreciated, I'm not hated oh no  
It's too bad that you're making me decide, why can't you see me through his eyes_

 _But according to me, you're stupid, you're useless you can't do anything right_

 _But according to him I'm beautiful incredible he can't get me out of his head  
According to him, I'm funny irresistible, everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not according to you _

_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right_

They were kind of better than I expected them to be. I didn't know that we could play instruments during the competition. I hadn't ever seen a girl play guitar like she had. It was a little bit hot, but I knew that I didn't want to go there again. I just wanted to wallow in being single. Even though I didn't have a girlfriend, I did have a lot of good things going for me.

The Warblers were performing after us and it looked Kurt wasn't going to be singing. There really wasn't a lot of place for a high-singing white guy in the world of music, unless they look like Justin Timberlake, which Kurt definitely did not. Anyway, the song was sung all the way through, even though the verse was usually rapped, which was a little weird.

 _Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars_ _  
_ _I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now_ _  
_ _Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars_ _  
_ _I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now_

They ended up singing the verse instead of rapping.

 _I could use a dream or a genie or a wish_ _  
_ _To go back a place much simpler than this_ _  
_ _After all the party and the smashing and crashing_ _  
_ _And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion_ _  
_ _And all the pandemonium and all the madness_ _  
_ _There comes a time when you fade to the blackness_ _  
_ _And when you're staring at the phone in your lap_ _  
_ _And you're hoping but the people never call you back_ _  
_ _But that's just how the story unfolds_ _  
_ _You get another hand soon after you fold_ _  
_ _And when your plans unravel in the sand_ _  
_ _What would you wish for if you had one chance_

 _So airplane, airplane sorry I'm late I'm on my way so don't close that gate_ _  
_ _If I don't make that then I switch my flight and I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

 _Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars_ _  
_ _I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now_ _  
_ _Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars_ _  
_ _I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now_

After they were done, it came time for us to perform. We had a few minutes backstage and I couldn't help but notice that everyone seemed to be arguing with each other.

"Enough with the bickering." Will declared. "Whatever you're dealing with, you need to put it aside long enough to get through this performance. There is no way that we can beat the other teams if we can't stop fighting amongst ourselves. Now go out there and sing."

Sadie and Sam were leading off with a duet. They would be starting in the crowd before coming to the stage.

 _I remember what you wore on the first day, you came into my life and I thought hey_ _  
_ _You know this could be something_ _  
_ _Cause everything you do and word you say, you should nothing that it all takes my breath away_ _  
_ _And now I'm left with nothing_

 ** _So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_** _ **  
**_ ** _And maybe two is better than one_** _ **  
**_ ** _But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_** _ **  
**_ ** _And you've already got me coming undone_** _ **  
**_ ** _And I'm thinking two is better than one_**

 **I remember every look upon your face,** _the way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_ _  
_ _You make it hard for breathing_ _  
_ ** _Cause when I close my eyes and drift away, I think of you and everything's okay_** _ **  
**_ ** _I'm finally now believing_**

 ** _That maybe it's true that I can't live without you_** _ **  
**_ ** _And maybe two is better than one_** _ **  
**_ ** _But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_** _ **  
**_ ** _And you've already got me coming undone_** _ **  
**_ ** _And I'm thinking two is better than one_**

The next song was being sung by Puck while Brittany and Mike danced. I hoped that the judges would like their dancing.

 _Let me know that I've done wrong when I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two just to waste my time with you  
Tell me all that you've thrown away, find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know _

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
Just another regret, hope that you can keep it  
My dirty little secret who has to know _

_When we live such fragile lives, it's the best we survive  
I go around a time or two just to waste my time with you  
Tell me all that you've thrown away, find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

 _I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
Just another regret, hope that you can keep it  
My dirty little secret who has to know _

_The way she feels inside, those thoughts I can't deny  
These sleeping dogs won't lie and now I try to lie but it's eating me apart  
Trace this lie back _

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

 _I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
Just another regret, hope that you can keep it  
My dirty little secret, dirty little secret, dirty little secret  
Who has to know, who has to know_

The competition ended up being a tie between us and The Warblers. I didn't know that they could do that. It was almost like they wanted to see more of the Warblers for some reason. All I knew was that when we were done, I went home to cry some more.

So Faith and Lucy are done for good, but will Jessa come back? The songs in this chapter are "White Horse" by Taylor, "According to You" by Orianthi, "Airplanes" (The Ready Set Cover), "Two is Better than One" by Boys Like Girls and Taylor, and "Dirty Little Secret" by The All-American Rejects. Please don't forget to review.


	9. Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle

It was early February and I was watching a football game. No it wasn't the Super Bowl. I was in the stands at school and kind of cold to be honest. The team had the ball and was up by two touchdowns in the semifinals. There were a few seconds left and the Titans only had to take a knee to win. I watched as the ball was snapped…low which resulted in a fumble recovery for a touchdown as time expired. I was a little bit shocked. I hoped that the regular center would be back for championship because Karofsky didn't seem to be very good at it. I couldn't imagine what was happening in the locker room.

On Monday, I walked into the school wearing a black cardigan with blue and white dress with black knee socks and black flats.

I was without a girlfriend yet again and I was beginning to be okay with it. I might be able to do the single mother thing because I wasn't alone. I still had my sister and my mom to help. Lucy really wasn't that involved in Beth's life anyway and I didn't need her to be. If she was going to have a stepmom, I still wanted it to be Jessa.

I knew that Sue was planning to do something crazy with the Cheerios. It made me glad that I decided not to join her again. It did make me a little bit worried for Lucy though. I then noticed that the team had ganged up on Artie and bombarded him with slushes. He was going to have a hard time cleaning that up because he couldn't just take a shower like the rest of us. Something needed to be done about this. Why was Sue so willing to help Kurt but not the rest of us?

Apparently the solution was to bring the football team into the choir room. You know this seems like as good of an idea as putting a lion in a cage with a gazelle. Apparently Will and Coach Bieste wanted them to join the club. Did everyone just forget how they locked Puck in a Port-O-Potty? Things got loud very quickly and I wished that I could be anywhere else. I wanted to know what Will and Coach Bieste were smoking when they thought this was a good idea. It looked like it could go very wrong.

"Rachel, Lucy, I heard you were working on something together." Will said. Were they back together or something?

 _Take all my vicious words and turn them into something good_ _  
_ _Take all my preconceptions and let the truth be understood_ _  
_ **Take all my prized possessions and leave only what I need** **  
** **Take all my pieces of doubt and let me be what's underneath**

 ** _Courage is when you're afraid, but you keep on moving anyway_** _ **  
**_ ** _Courage is when you're in pain, but you keep on living anyway_**

 _We all have excuses why we're living in fear, something in us dies_ _  
_ ** _And like a bird with broken wings,_** **it's not how high he flies** ** _but the song he sings_**

 _It's not how many times you've been knocked down_ _  
_ **It's how many times you get back up**

 _Courage is when you lost your way, but you find your strength anyway_ _  
_ ** _Courage is when you're afraid,_** **courage is a burning faith** **  
** _Courage is when you make a change,_ **and you keep on moving anyway** **  
** **It's when you're in pain, but keeping moving away** **  
** _When you keep on loving anyway_

I really wasn't sure what to make of the song. The team didn't seem to like it and a fight almost broke out in the choir room.

I needed a place to release. I really couldn't believe that it was actually happening. I really needed a release.

 _I saw it in the news, you told me they were wrong_ _  
_ _And I stood up for you, cause I believed you were the one_ _  
_ _You had all the chances in the world, to let me know the truth_ _  
_ _What the hell's wrong with you_

 _Are you even listening when I talk to you_ _  
_ _Do you even care what I'm going through_ _  
_ _Your eyes stare like you're staring right through me_ _  
_ _You're right there but it's like you never knew me_ _  
_ _Do you even know how much it hurt_ _  
_ _When you gave up on me to be with her_ _  
_ _Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_ _  
_ _Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

 _Nothing can save you now that it's over_ _  
_ _I guess that you'll find out when you're no one_ _  
_ _You say you're sorry now but I just don't care_

 _Are you even listening when I talk to you_ _  
_ _Do you even care what I'm going through_ _  
_ _Your eyes stare like you're staring right through me_ _  
_ _You're right there but it's like you never knew me_ _  
_ _Do you even know how much it hurt_ _  
_ _When you gave up on me to be with her_ _  
_ _Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_ _  
_ _Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

I then began to beat on my pillow. It was at that point that Frannie came in. It was good because I needed someone to vent to.

"You know if you're any louder, you're going to wake the baby." She pointed out. "What's wrong?"

"Will had the idea to let the football team perform with us, even though most of them are misogynistic, homophobic assholes." I explained. "It's a bad idea and I don't know what the hell he is thinking."

"Well maybe it can work." She offered.

"There's no way that this is going to work." I argued. "It's basically like trying to get Batman and the Joker to work together. Nothing good is going to come from this."

"All I'm going to say is sometimes people can surprise you." She declared.

The next day, we learned that Sue was trying to shoot Brittany out of a cannon and Will went to Figgins to stop it. I bet Sue wished that she hadn't resigned as principal. She had another epic freak-out when Figgins told her no. Seriously has no one thought it might be a good idea to medicate her because there was a problem there? Apparently it continued into the locker room. One of these days, Sue was going to get sued.

Sue ended up moving the Cheerleading competition to the same night as the championship. Now we were without a halftime show and I was even happier that I had quit. Unfortunately, he wanted us to perform the halftime show, which I would be glad to do…if not for the fact that he wanted the team to help. How was it supposed to help us with Regionals? I bet the Warblers were actually rehearsing right about now. On top of that, Lucy, Santana and Brittany were being forced to choose between us and them.

"So I want to do something that everyone loves: zombies." Will explained. "We'll be performing 'Zombie' by the Pretty Reckless."

"Who is the Pretty Reckless?" Azimio asked. Only the greatest band ever and it was not a hyperbole. I actually wasn't a very big fan of zombies, even though I liked _Zombieland._

"Alright, New Directions, Titans, we're going to Zombie Camp." Coach Bieste declared.

The rehearsing was not easy. The dancing was not working that well and we had too many people on the stage at once.

"Okay, it's good but let's put a little life into it." Mr. Schue declared. It was good?

"But we're dead." Karofsky pointed out. I was surprised by that. He actually said something that intelligent.

"Then put some afterlife into it." Will corrected. It was very silly, but it kind of worked.

In the end, Lucy, Brittany, and Santana decided to quit Glee club and go to the competition. I was a little bit shocked by the decision. I couldn't help but sigh. I thought that they were better than that. Why would anyone choose to side with Sue? She was evil.

I found that Sadie was alone in the choir room. She was in front of the piano playing and singing.

 _In the night, I hear him talk_ _,_ _the coldest story ever told_ _  
_ _Somewhere far long ago he lost his soul_ _to a woman so heartless_ _  
_ _How could you be so heartless?_ _  
_ _How could you be so heartless?_

 _How could you be so cold as a winter wind when it breeze yo_ _  
_ _Just remember that you talking to me you_ _  
_ _You need to watch the way you talking to me yo_ _  
_ _I mean after all the things that we been through_ _  
_ _I mean after all the things we got into_ _  
_ _Yo I know there some things that you aint told me_ _  
_ _Yo I did some things but that's the old me_ _  
_ _Now you wanna get me back you gon' show me_ _  
_ _So you walk around like you don't know me_ _  
_ _You got a new friend, I got homies_ _  
_ _In the end, it's still so lonely_

 _In the night, I hear him talk_ _the coldest story ever told_ _  
_ _Somewhere far long ago he lost his soul_ _to a woman so heartless_ _  
_ _How could you be so heartless?_ _  
_ _How could you be so heartless?_

 _Talk and talk and talk and talk , baby let's just knock it off  
They don't know what we been through, they don't know 'bout me and you  
But I got something new to see, you just gon' keep hating me we just gon' be enemies  
I know you can't believe you could just leave it wrong and we can't make it right  
So Imma take off tonight into the night_

 _In the night, I hear him talk_ _the coldest story ever told_ _  
_ _Somewhere far long ago he lost his soul_ _to a woman so heartless_ _  
_ _How could you be so heartless?_ _  
_ _How could you be so heartless?_

It was really good when she performed it that way. I couldn't help but wonder if she had talked to Jessa lately. I decided to ask.

"You're really good." I remarked.

"I didn't think that I would get any time for this with what's been going on." She stated. "I quit the Cheerios for this."

I had almost forgotten that she was on the Cheerios. Sue didn't use her that much.

"So have you talked to Jessa lately?" I questioned.

"No." She answered.

In Glee Club, we were rehearsing "She's Not There" by The Zombies, who predated the zombie craze by a long time. The song didn't even have anything to do with zombies and I was not sure why we were doing it to be honest. The good news was the team was really starting to get into it. I couldn't believe that it was working.

Unfortunately, the hockey team seemed to take over throwing slushes at people and the football guys seemed like they dish it out but not take it. It caused them to not want to be on the team anymore. I couldn't believe that they were such big babies.

After school, I decided to meet Kurt and Blaine for coffee. I couldn't help but wonder when Kurt was going to ask Blaine out on a date.

"So I don't mean to brag, but you guys better bring it at Regionals, because the number we just rehearsed was awesome." Blaine declared.

"Seriously people should wear protective headgear when they're watching it." Kurt joked. No one laughed. "Faith, we're kidding."

"I'm not really in a mood for humor with all of the drama at McKinley right now." I admitted. "We don't have a team for the championship."

"Well the good news is you only need a few more guys." Blaine explained. "You can compete with as few as nine players."

How did he know that? Dalton didn't even have a football team. The next day, I decided to bring up this crazy idea that I had.

"So I have a crazy idea." I stated. "In order to play in the championship, we only need nine players. I think you should let us girls join the team."

"That's a terrible idea." Puck replied.

"Why?" I asked. "I may be short, but I'm still athletic." I explained. "We can do this.'

"Well I guess if there aren't any other options." Coach Bieste replied.

On game night, we went onto the field. Things were not going well. A few of the girls didn't even understand how to play. The first play of the game was a Pick-Six. At halftime, we were down 17-0. Tina managed to recover a fumble, but she was stopped short of the goal line and got hit hard. We were able to get a field goal out of it, but that was it.

"Puck, when the half ends, I need you to convince Karofsky and the rest of guys to do the halftime show with us." I told him.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"We can't have a game without cheerleaders." I answered before I ran off.

I found the three of them outside of the bus.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I don't think that you should go with Sue." I replied. "Do you honestly think that she cares about any of you? Come back to the Glee club. You won't die there."

Puck managed to convince everyone but Karofsky to come back. I knew I needed to hug him, but that could wait until after the performance.

 _I'm not listening to you_ _  
_ _I am wandering right through resistance_ _  
_ _With no purpose and no drive_ _  
_ _Cause in the end we're all alive, alive_

 _Two thousand years I've been awake_ _  
_ _Waiting for the day to shake_

 _Dear all of you who've wronged me, I am, I am a zombie_ _  
_ _Again, again you want me to fall on my head_ _  
_ _I am, I am, I am a zombie, hello, hello, hello you push me_ _  
_ _To go, to go, to go before I lie down dead_

 _Dear all of you who've wronged me, I am, I am a zombie_ _  
_ _Again, again you want me to fall on my head_ _  
_ _I am, I am, I am a zombie, hello, hello, hello you push me_ _  
_ _To go, to go, to go before I lie down dead_

Karofsky even ended joining in at the end. I decided to stay on the team and they respected it because I actually wanted a chance to play. They seemed to be scared by the zombie makeup and I even ended up catching the game-winning touchdown pass.

After the game, I changed back into my normal clothes. I was the last one out.

"I knew that I made the right decision coming back for this." A voice said. I then right into her arms.

So Jessa's back, but did she come back for Faith? Also she got to play some football. The songs are "Courage" by Orianthi and Lacey Moseley, "Revenge is Sweeter Than You Ever Were" by The Veronicas, and "Heartless" by The Fray. Please don't forget to review.


	10. Silly Love Songs

So things weren't quite as I'd hoped with Jessa. She was back, but she didn't want to get back together. Well she wanted to get back together, but she couldn't. In her words, she was in a position of authority, which basically made us dating illegal. She was going to be a consultant and she somehow talked Figgins into paying her. It sucked because Valentine's Day was this week. I thought it would be special. Still, having her here was amazing.

So Puck had this idea for Valentine's Day that he would do a fundraiser where girls could kiss the quarterback for a dollar. It seemed like a good way to get a disease to me. He decided to pair the idea with a song.

 _To kiss and tell, it's just not my style_ _  
_ _But the night is young and it's been awhile_ _  
_ _And she two my heart, broke it right in two_ _  
_ _And it's fixing, but I'm finally like I'm_

 _Finally read to find, find somebody new_

 _I wanna kiss a girl, I wanna hold her tight_ _  
_ _And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight_ _  
_ _Don't wanna go too far just to take it slow_ _  
_ _But I shouldn't be lonely in this big old world_ _  
_ _I wanna kiss a girl_

 _Cause baby tonight it could turn into the rest of our lives_ _  
_ _Are you ready, are you ready, are you ready, are you ready_ _  
_ _To cross that line put your lips on mine_ _  
_ _Ooh put your lips on mine baby_ _  
_ _Do you wanna try are you ready to say goodbye to all these blues_

 _I wanna kiss a girl, I wanna hold her tight_ _  
_ _And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight_ _  
_ _Don't wanna go too far just to take it slow_ _  
_ _But I shouldn't be lonely in this big old world_ _  
_ _I wanna kiss a girl_ _  
_ _I said I wanna kiss a girl, I wanna kiss a girl_ _  
_ _Ooh I wanna kiss you now_

"Okay, so Valentine's Day is this week and we will be singing love songs." Will told us. "I realize that several of you aren't currently in relationships, so you won't have to sing directly to someone but I wanna hear the romance."

"Can I ask why I would pay a dollar to kiss Puck when I can get him to kiss me for free?" Santana asked.

"Sorry, there will be no freebies." Puck replied. "You're kind of a bitch."

"Everyone loves me, right?" The Latina responded.

"No." Sadie answered.

"Puck's right. You are a bitch." I replied.

"You also said Mr. Schue belonged in a 12-step program." Tina pointed out.

"You're addicted to vests." Santana muttered.

"You can dish it out, but you can't take it." I told her. "Even if you're right and we're all failures, how are you not one?"

"The only job you'll ever have is working on a pole." Rachel added. My jaw dropped. Okay, even Santana didn't deserve that. I wanted to slap Rachel for that. That was just mean. Santana left the room in tears.

From there, I went to see Jessa in the hallway.

"So why did you leave UCLA?" I asked her.

"I was feeling homesick." She answered. I hoped that by that she meant Faith-sick. "Plus, I don't think that I was ready for college."

"You missed me, didn't you?" I questioned.

"I didn't just miss you." She argued. "I missed my family too. You know that I can't be with you."

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come and see Beth." I declared. "You haven't seen her since she was born. She is a lot bigger now."

"I guess I can do that." She agreed.

"You know since you're a consultant, you can listen to the song that I wanted to sing this week and tell me what you think." I added.

From there we headed to my house. It was definitely different than the one that she was in last time. I noticed that my mom was there.

"Mom, this is Jessa St. James." I introduced.

"Hi, I'm Judy. Faith has told me so much about you." Mom declared. Jessa grinned and I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

"Is Beth awake?" I questioned.

"I actually just put her down for her nap." Mom told me. "You can go check if you'd like."

The two of us headed up to the nursery where Beth was sleeping soundly.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" I asked.

"She looks a lot like you." She replied.

"So did you want to hear me sing?" I questioned.

"Sure." She answered.

 _Imagine me and you I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the girl I love and hold her tight  
So happy together_

 _If I should call you up invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be so very fine  
So happy together _

_I can't see me loving nobody but you for all my life  
When you're with me the skies'll be blue for all my life_

 _Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice it has to be  
The only one for you is me and you for me  
So happy together_

 _I can't see me loving nobody but you for all my life  
When you're with me the skies'll be blue for all my life_

 _Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice it has to be  
The only one for you is me and you for me  
So happy together_

 _Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice it has to be  
The only one for you is me and you for me  
So happy together_

 _So happy together  
And how is the weather  
So happy together  
We're happy together_

 _I can't see me loving nobody but you for all my life  
When you're with me the skies'll be blue for all my life_

I then prepared to kiss her, but she backed away.

"I think it's a good song." She declared. "You sounded great on it. I think that I should probably get going."

So it seemed that she was resisting and I would have to try harder. She was only two years older than me, so it couldn't be illegal. If nothing else, we would be able to keep it a secret.

I had an idea to get her to want to be with me and it involved getting her a Valentine's present. I would have to go by myself. I decided that I would take Beth with me to the mall. I heard a number of comments of how cute my little sister was. I couldn't help but sigh. I knew that I would only get dirty looks if I said that she was my daughter.

I didn't exactly know what to get her. I didn't want to get something cliché. I knew that she would probably like chocolate, but I wanted something that would last. I then saw a store. I noticed that they had a buy two, get one free special.

So I ended up getting a bear for Jessa, a koala for Beth and a panda for myself. I would probably wait to give Beth hers until she was older. I decided to sing to myself as we headed home.

 _Making my way downtown, walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm homebound  
Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
Making my way through the crowd_

 _And I need and I miss you  
And now I wonder _

_If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you tonight_

 _And I, I don't wanna let you know and I, I drown in your memory  
I, I don't wanna let this go, I, I don't _

_Making my way downtown, walking fast_ _  
_ _Faces pass and I'm homebound_ _  
_ _Staring blankly ahead, just making my way_ _  
_ _Making my way through the crowd_

 _And I still need you, and I still miss you_ _  
_ _And now I wonder_

 _If I could fall into the sky_ _  
_ _Do you think time would pass us by_ _  
_ _Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_ _  
_ _If I could just see you_ _  
_ _If I could fall into the sky_ _  
_ _Do you think time would pass me by_ _  
_ _Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_ _  
_ _If I could just see you if I could just hold you tonight_

The next day at school, I was wearing a Valentine's inspired outfit. It consisted of a white off-shoulder sweater, red pleated skirt and red heels. I would wait until after school to give Jessa her gift.

"So how about a kiss?" Puck asked as I noticed his booth set up.

"I don't think so." I declared. Suddenly, Santana appeared and crashed her lips against mine, which was followed by her putting her tongue in my mouth. I pushed her back. "What the fuck?"

"What don't you like kissing girls?" She asked.

"Okay, break it up." Jessa replied. I figured out that she was being paid because she was also a teacher's aide for English. Santana then walked away.

"Come and see me in the auditorium after school." Jessa whispered as she walked by. Maybe she wasn't as resistant as I thought.

So immediately after school was done, I went to see her in the auditorium.

"I really shouldn't be here." She replied. "I could get in a lot of trouble."

"But you're here anyway." I pointed out. I then gave her the box. "This is for you."

"Thank you." She stated as she looked at the bear. "Before we do anything else, I thought I should sing to you."

 _Can this be true, tell me can this be real_ _  
_ _How can I put into words what I feel_ _  
_ _My life was complete_ _,_ _I thought I was whole_ _  
_ _Why do I feel like I'm losing control_

 _Never thought that love could feel like this_ _,_ _then you changed my world with just one kiss_ _  
_ _And how can it be that right here with me_ _there's an angel, it's a miracle_

 _Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep_ _  
_ _Your soul is like a secret I never could keep_ _  
_ _When I look into your eyes, I know that it's true_ _  
_ _God must've spent a little more time on you_

 _Never thought that love could feel like this_ _then you changed my world with just one kiss_ _  
_ _And how can it be that right here with me there's an angel, it's a miracle_

 _Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep_ _  
_ _Your soul is like a secret I never could keep_ _  
_ _When I look into your eyes, I know that it's true_ _  
_ _God must've spent a little more time on you_

After she was done, the two of us proceeded to start making out. We didn't do anything else because it wasn't appropriate to do at school and I knew that it would probably take some time for her to be comfortable with everything again. We were taking baby steps. I was just happy that I got to kiss her and I knew that I could definitely wait to have sex with her for a little while. Having her was more important to me than fucking her.

"Just don't tell anyone about this." She requested. I had already had one secret relationship and I could do another one.

"Fine." I declared.

The next day, Tina started to sing a song to Mike before she suddenly broke down in tears. It was weird, but not as weird as I felt at the moment. I felt warm like I had a fever or something. My vision was a little blurry as well. I really hoped that I wasn't coming down with something. I wanted to be able to go out with Jessa for dinner. Of course, she didn't look too hot either.

"Mr. Schue, can I be excused?" I asked. "I'm feeling sick."

"I can take her down there." Jessa volunteered.

"Let me guess, you have a sore throat, your glands are swollen and you feel feverish." Santana replied. "It sounds like you have mono, otherwise known as the kissing disease. It generally spreads from the tongue. It looks like Jessa has it too."

"Well we weren't kissing if that's what you think." Jessa argued before taking me to the nurse. She let both of us lay down on some cots. "I can't believe that she gave you mono."

"I can't believe that I gave it to you. I'm sorry." I apologized.

"I broke the rules and I got punished for it." She explained. "I'm probably going to lose my job for this."

"I could say that you let me have some of your coffee." I offered. As far as I knew, there weren't any rules about teacher's aides sharing drinks with students.

"It's still a sign that we shouldn't do this anymore." She remarked. I wasn't going to let her give up on us, but we would have to wait until we were better.

The following night, aka Valentine's Day, I was feeling well enough to go out and see this performance with the Warblers at Breadstix.

 _You were in college working part-time waiting tables_  
 _Left a small town never looked back_  
 _I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_  
 _Wonder why we bother with love if it never lasts_

 _I say "can you believe it" as we're lying on the couch_  
 _The moment I can see yes, yes I can see it now_

 _Do you remember we were sitting there by the water_  
 _You put your arm around me for the first time_  
 _You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
 _You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
Do you remember all the city lights on the water_  
 _You saw me start to believe for the first time_  
 _You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

 _And I remember that fight 2:30 am_ _cause everything was slipping right out of our hands_  
 _I ran out crying and you followed me out into the streets_  
 _Braced myself for the goodbye cause that's all I've ever known_  
 _You took me by surprise you said "I'll never leave you alone"_

 _You said_ " _I remember how we felt sitting by the water_  
 _And every time I look at you it's like the first time_  
 _I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_  
 _She is the best thing that's ever been mine"_

 _Hold on we'll make it last_  
 _Hold on we'll never turn back_  
 _You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
 _You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

I just knew that I had to come up with a way to make Jessa mine.

So Faith and Jessa have a bit of a problem. Will they be able to be together. After all, they did get mono together. The songs are "Kiss A Girl" by Keith Urban, "Happy Together" by The Turtles, "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton, "God Must've Spent" by *NSYNC and "Mine" by Taylor. Please don't forget to review.


	11. Comeback

I walked into school glad to be free of mononucleosis. There were rumors that I got it from making out with Jessa, but since there were no witnesses to our making out, she couldn't get in trouble. They couldn't fire her on suspicion alone.

There was the issue of whether it was morally wrong to hook up with a teacher, but it wasn't like I was dating some 40-year-old. Jessa was 19. 19. She had just graduated high school herself. Of course I had to convince Jessa that it was okay to date. It was not any sort of sign. It was just Santana being a bitch.

Of course, that didn't seem to be an easy task. I couldn't talk to my mom about it because I would have to bring up the thing that I didn't want to. I didn't know if my mom would be okay with it. I couldn't help but wonder what a teacher's aide with one only a single semester of college made. There might have been better paying jobs for her.

I decided that I needed some help with this, so I would ask Sam. I might have been better off asking her sister, but I decided to ask Sam.

"So I need your help with getting a girl." I told him.

"Are you trying to get Lucy back because I think that she's with Rachel?" He responded

"No, I need help with Jessa." I explained.

"You mean Mr. Schue's assistant?" He asked.

"I don't know if anyone's told you, but we dated last year and yes the mono rumors are true." I explained. "Do you think you can help me or not?"

"Well when it comes to romance, I look to the coolest guy that I know." He explained. Did he know cool people? "Justin Bieber."

"Seriously?" I asked in disbelief.

"The Biebs has mad style and he's very successful with the ladies." He pointed out. "That's my offer and if you want my help, you have to do it."

"Okay, fine." I agreed. "What do I have to do?"

The next day, I found myself wearing a blue unzipped hoodie with a black tank and a navy jersey skirt and black sneakers. Sam was going to be helping me out with a song.

However, before I could sing, I found out that Sue was having another breakdown in the hallway. If she had gone crazy, she needed to be in a psych ward and not at school wear she could be a danger to people. I wasn't sure why Figgins hadn't just fired her. She lost and it was time for someone new to take over. I imagined that the only reason she was still employed was because she had pictures of him that she was using as blackmail.

When we got to Glee Club, Sue was there. Apparently she was going to be singing with us for a little while. Did no one seriously know how to deal with her? It was a stupid idea.

"Guys, Sue has had her recent setbacks, just like we've had in the past." Will explained. "She is a proven champion, though. We could do worse than to have that kind of a winning record in our midst."

"Need I remind you that the last time that she helped us, she gave our set list to the other teams?" I pointed out. "It'd be like asking Jose Canseco for help with baseball."

"Let me break it down for you, I am no longer a threat to you people."" Sue stated. That I didn't believe. "I'm just hoping that you singing and dancing will pull me out of my doldrums and give me a reason to live. Is that too much to ask?"

Okay, I felt kind of bad for her. Why did I have to be so sympathetic? Why couldn't I just hate her?

"Guys, it's settled. Sue's going to be with us for the week. We're going to be facing the Warblers and Aural Intensity again." Will told us. So we were facing the Butt-Kissers once more. "Now I know Faith had something that he wanted to sing. Take it away whenever you're ready."

 _Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh_

 _You know love me, I know you care_ _,_ _just shout whenever, and I'll be there_ _  
_ _You are my love, you are my heart_ _and we would never ever, ever be apart_ _  
_ _Are we an item, girl quit playing_ _,_ _we're just friends, what are you saying_ _  
_ _Said there's another look right in my eyes_ _,_ _my first love broke my heart for the first time_

 _And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh_ _I'm like baby, baby, baby, no_ _  
_ _I'm like baby, baby, baby oh_ _I thought you'd always be mine_ _  
_ _Baby, baby, baby, oh_ _Baby, baby, baby, no_ _  
_ _Baby, baby, baby, oh_ _I thought you'd always be mine_

 _At that point, Sam came in._

 _ **SAMMY!**_

 _ **When I was thirteen, I had my first love  
There was nobody that compared to my baby and nobody came between us  
No one could ever come above  
She had me going crazy, I was starstruck  
She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks  
She made me heart pound and skip a beat when I see her on the street  
And at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend  
She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing  
And now my heart is breaking but I just kept saying**_

 _And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh_ _I'm like baby, baby, baby, no_ _  
_ _I'm like baby, baby, baby oh_ _I thought you'd always be mine_ _  
_ _Baby, baby, baby, oh_ _Baby, baby, baby, no_ _  
_ _Baby, baby, baby, oh_ _I thought you'd always be mine_

I noticed that all of the girls seemed to like it, although some of them could have just liked Sam. More importantly, Jessa seemed to like it.

In fact as soon as she got the chance, she pressed her lips against mine.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" She asked.

"Justin Bieber." I answered. "I watched his moves and his movie."

"Well it was really sexy." She explained.

"There's actually more where that came from." I explained. "I actually prepared two songs."

 _I'd wait on you forever and a day_ _  
_ _Hand and foot, your world is my world yeah_ _  
_ _Aint no way you're ever gonna get any less than you should_

 _Cause baby U smile, I smile oh  
Cause whenever U smile, I smile, hey, hey, hey  
U smile, I smile, I smile, I smile, I smile  
U smile, I smile, make me smile baby_

 _Baby take my open heart and all it offers_ _  
_ _Cause this is as unconditional as it'll ever get_ _  
_ _You aint seen nothing yet_ _  
_ _I won't ever hesitate to give you more_

 _Cause baby U smile, I smile oh_ _  
_ _Cause whenever U smile, I smile, hey, hey, hey_ _  
_ _U smile, I smile, I smile, I smile, I smile_ _  
_ _U smile, I smile, make me smile baby_

"Why are you making me want to have sex with you so much?" She asked. "You know that I can't do that. I'm not going to do that. Why do you even want me? Those moves could probably get you any girl in the school, even the straight ones."

"I don't want any of those girls." I explained. "I broke up with Lucy because I love you. Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me."

"No." She replied before she walked away. So I knew that she loved me. That was good. I just had to get her to agree to a relationship. It wouldn't be easy since she was determined to shut me out. Why did she even need the job anyway? Did her parents say that she couldn't live with them?

The next day, I came to school wearing a more typical look. I had on a navy cardigan over a black tank and blue pleated skirt with black knee socks and navy flats. When I got to Glee club, I noticed that there seemed to be tension between Rachel and Mercedes. In fact, they were singing a song together.

 _Forgive, sounds good_ _,_ _forget I'm not sure I could_ _  
_ _They say times heals everything_ _but I'm still waiting_

 **I'm through with doubt** **,** **there's nothing left for me to figure** **  
** **I paid a price** **and I'll keeping paying**

 ** _I'm not ready to make nice, I'm not ready to back down_** _ **  
**_ ** _I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time to go round and round and round_** _ **  
**_ ** _It's too late to make it right, probably wouldn't if I could_** _ **  
**_ ** _Cause I'm mad as hell can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_**

 _Made my bed and sleep like a baby_ _with no regret and I don't mind saying_ _  
_ _It's a sad, sad story that a mother will teach her_ _daughter that she oughta hate a perfect stranger_ _ **  
**_ ** _And how in the world can the words that I said_** _ **  
**_ ** _Send somebody so over the edge that they'd write me a letter_** _ **  
**_ ** _Saying that I better_** _ **  
**_ ** _Shut up and sing or my life will be over_**

 ** _I'm not ready to make nice, I'm not ready to back down_** _ **  
**_ ** _I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time to go round and round and round_** _ **  
**_ ** _It's too late to make it right, probably wouldn't if I could_** _ **  
**_ ** _Cause I'm mad as hell can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_**

 ** _What it is you think I should_**

 _Forgive sounds good_ _,_ **forget I'm not sure I could** **  
** ** _They say time heals everything_** ** _but I'm still waiting_**

I wasn't even sure what they were fighting over. Were they both trying to be the star of New Directions? Did they seem to think that either one of them was the star? I couldn't help but wonder if it was Sue's doing because both of them seemed to be friends yesterday. Anyway, I forgot to mention that I was wearing legwarmers on my arms. It was a new trend that Brittany had started. It was pretty weird to be honest.

I needed to continue to focus on Jessa. I realized that I just needed to get to the bottom of it and talk to her sister.

"So is Jessa living with you?" I asked her.

"Yes." Sadie answered. So her parents hadn't forbade her from doing so. My parents aren't exactly happy about her decision to leave college, but they understood that she is homesick."

"You know that she probably came back for me, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes and she's so angsty about it." She explained. "She stays up late talking to herself and writing in her diary about you. She seems very conflicted."

"Do you think that I could come over to your house?" I questioned. I wanted to a chance to talk to her and see if I could get permission for her parents to date her.

"Look, I really think that you should work this out amongst yourselves and you shouldn't ambush her. I know that you'll figure out a way to get through to her.

I sighed as she left. I knew that I needed to go home. I had to be with my baby. If there was one thing that I couldn't do to get Jessa back, it was neglect my child. I still wanted to be a good mother. Besides, I was trying to get her to drink from bottles. She was over nine months now and I thought it was time for her to stop breastfeeding. It was not as easy as I thought it would be.

At the end of the week, Will had us all wearing plaid shirts and jeans, except for Sue who was wearing a plaid jumpsuit. I really didn't have any idea why we were dressed like lumberjacks.

 _Sing it out, boy you got to see what tomorrow brings_ _  
_ _Sing it out, girl you got to be what tomorrow needs_ _  
_ _For every time that they want to count you out_ _  
_ _And use your voice every single time you open up your mouth_

 _Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls_ _  
_ _Every time that you're losing sing it for the world_ _  
_ _Sing it from the heart, sing it till you're nuts_ _  
_ _Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_ _  
_ _Sing it for the deaf, sing it for the blind_ _  
_ _Sing about everyone that you left behind_ _  
_ _Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

 _Cleaned up corporation progress, dying in the process_ _  
_ _Children that can talk about living on the railways, people moving sideways_ _  
_ _Sell it to your last days, buy yourself the motivation, generation nothing_ _  
_ _Nothing but a dead scene, product of a white dream I am not the singer that you wanted_ _  
_ _But a dancer I refuse to answer, talk about the process and the ones who wanna get away_ _  
_ _Keep running_

 _Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls_ _  
_ _Every time that you're losing sing it for the world_ _  
_ _Sing it from the heart, sing it till you're nuts_ _  
_ _Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_ _  
_ _Sing it for the deaf, sing it for the blind_ _  
_ _Sing about everyone that you left behind_ _  
_ _Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

"That was great." Will replied. "I think that we have one of our numbers for Regionals."

"While I think that song is good, I think that we would be better off if we tried to write our own songs." Rachel argued. I happened to think that she had a point. We could do a song that no one had ever heard before and it would be great.

Unfortunately, everyone else didn't share that sentiment and it looked like we were going to be doing the My Chemical Romance song instead. Maybe I could try to write a song and it would change Will's mine. I did have a lot of things happen to me that I could write about. I had probably experienced more than anyone else in the Glee club.

After school, I was preparing to head home when Jessa came to me in the parking lot. She looked to see if anyone was looking before she gave me a big kiss. _  
_

So Faith went Bieber and it seems like she had some success, but she still has a way to go before she and Jessa can be a couple again. The songs are "U Smile" by Bieber and "Not Ready to Make Nice" by The Dixie Chicks. Please don't forget to review.


	12. Blame It on the Alcohol

If there was one thing that I was sure that I didn't want to do again, it was drinking. I loved my daughter but I knew that I wouldn't have her if I hadn't been drunk. I wasn't even sure why I was drinking in the first place. I believed that you could have a good time without alcohol. Besides, I wanted to set a good example for Beth and I would do that by not drinking.

People might think it was a random bit of preachiness, but it wasn't because for some reason, a number of students were coming to school drunk. I didn't know why anyone would come to school to drunk. Partying was something for the night time, not for school.

"So why is everyone coming to school drunk?" I asked Sadie. She was probably my closest thing to a best friend.

"It probably has to do with all of the club music on the radio." The blonde replied.

Conveniently, this week was going to be alcohol-awareness week. At the end of the week, there was going to be a special appearance with Drew Barrymore to talk about the dangers of teen drinking. I wasn't sure how Figgins managed to get her, but it seemed cool.

On top of that, we were also going to be doing a song. I knew that there were a lot of songs about drinking, but there weren't a lot of songs about not drinking. I knew a few. My favorite was by Carrie Underwood.

 _Standing at the back door she tried to make it fast_ _  
_ _One tear hit the hardwood, it fell like broken glass_ _  
_ _She said "Sometimes love slips away and you just can't get it back let's face it"_

 _For one split second, she almost turned around_ _  
_ _But that would be like pouring raindrops back into a cloud_ _  
_ _So she took another step and said "I see the way out and I'm gonna take it"_

 _Oh I don't wanting spend my life jaded, waiting_ _  
_ _To wake up one day and find_ _  
_ _That I let all these years go by wasted_ _  
_ _Oh I don't wanna keep on wishing, missing_ _  
_ _The still of the morning, the color of the night_ _  
_ _I aint spending a no more time wasted_

 _She kept driving along till the moon and the sun were floating side by side_ _  
_ _He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear for the first time in a while_

 _Oh I don't wanting spend my life jaded, waiting_ _  
_ _To wake up one day and find_ _  
_ _That I let all these years go by wasted_ _  
_ _Oh I don't wanna keep on wishing, missing_ _  
_ _The still of the morning, the color of the night_ _  
_ _I aint spending a no more time wasted_

 _I aint spending a no more time wasted_

I also still had to figure things out with Jessa. It was probably wrong to continue going after her even though she had said no, but it wasn't because she wasn't interested. She was just afraid. I probably needed to check if there were any laws covering teacher's assistants.

One thing that I happened to hear rumors about was that there was going to be a party at Rachel's. Those two words didn't really seem to go together, but apparently her dads were going to be out of time and everyone in Glee club was invited. It meant that I now had a reason to talk to Jessa. I was pretty sure that she would be there, but I needed to make sure.

"So are you going to Rachel's party?" I asked her.

"I don't know if going to a high school party is right for me." She replied.

"Well your sister is probably g0ing to want to go and she'll probably ask you to take her." I responded.

"Why are you going?" She asked me. "You don't even like Rachel."

"Well I want to do something fun." I pointed out. "Not to mention I don't even get invited to anything anymore."

"I might be there." She replied. "But even if I go there, it doesn't mean that I'm going to kiss you." She replied.

One thing that I didn't want to do was take advantage of her if she happened to get drunk. If I did that, I would be just as bad as Puck, or at least as bad as he used to be. He seemed to be a slightly better person. You know he still never apologized to me for what happened. I had forgiven him, but it was probably something that I would always hold onto. I wasn't going to bring it up constantly, but that day pretty much reinforced all of the reasons that I didn't like men. I hated it. I hated being raped. There really wasn't anything worse than it. Just because I was too drunk to resist didn't mean that it wasn't rape.

My mom said that she would watch Beth, but I needed to be home by 11:00. I wasn't going to drink anything there. I could be a designated driver if anyone needed a ride and wasn't just going to stay over. I walked into the house wearing a black lace bandeau dress and a leather jacket with black boots. Rachel was dressed as…I didn't even know, but it wasn't how you were supposed to dress when hosting a party. Blaine and Kurt were also there and not wearing their uniforms. Jessa also showed up. Puck broke into her dads' liquor cabinet and everyone started to sing while I held my Coke.

 _Nibbling on sponge cake  
Watching the sun bake all of those tourists covered with oil  
Strumming my six-string on my front porch swing  
Smell those shrimp they're beginning to boil_

 _Wasting away again in Margaritaville, searching for my lost shaker of salt  
Some people claim that it's a woman to blame but I know it's nobody's fault  
Wasting away again in Margaritaville, searching for my lost shaker of salt  
Some people claim that it's a woman to blame now I think hell it could be my fault_

 _I blew out my flip-flop, stepped on a pop-top, cut my heel had to cruise on back home  
But there's booze in the blender and it will soon render that frozen drink that keeps me going on_

 _Wasting away again in Margaritaville, searching for my lost shaker of salt  
Some people claim that it's a woman to blame but I know it's nobody's fault  
Wasting away again in Margaritaville, searching for my lost shaker of salt  
Some people claim that it's a woman to blame and I know it's my own damn fault _

The party really seemed to get into gear. I just stood by as I watched Brittany begin to take her clothes off. I noticed that Kurt didn't seem to be drinking either.

"Why aren't you drinking?" He asked as he danced around me.

"I don't drink." I explained. "Why aren't you drinking?"

"I'm trying to impress Blaine." He declared. Blaine seemed to be drunk. He looked trashed. You know if I was drunk, I might have punched Puck.

"It's so cool that you two are friends." Blaine replied. "You're so short."

I really wasn't that short. I was about average height.

"Are you having fun, Blaine?" Kurt asked before he took him away.

It was at that point that I noticed Jessa. She seemed to be leaning against the wall. I walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"There's my favorite girl." She responded. It seemed that drunk Jessa liked me a lot more. "We should do some shots together."

"I'm good." I declared. "I don't like to drink."

"I'm not going to get you pregnant." Jessa declared. "Last I checked I didn't have a penis. That would be all gross. I mean it's obvious that you don't like penis, even though you loved it when I rammed that strap-on into you."

"Let's not talk about that right now." I suggested.

"So we should go up to one of these rooms and fuck." She stated.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." I remarked. "I think that I should probably take you home in fact. I also need to check on Sadie."

"I don't want to go home, I want to go with you." She responded. "Sadie will be fine staying here. I want to go with you."

"Hold on for a minute." I declared. After a little bit of bargaining, I was able to convince Kurt to take Sadie home. I noticed that everyone else was playing spin the bottle, but I wasn't too interested in that. I never anticipated that I would have to take care of Jessa.

I took her upstairs to my room to try to sober her up, but nothing seemed to be working. I then heard Beth crying and went to check on her and when I came back, she was out like a light. I couldn't get her to wake up.

I was awoken by Beth in the morning. It was at that point that Jessa woke up beside me.

"How did I get here?" She asked. She then looked at her clothes or lack thereof. "Did we have sex?"

"No." I answered. "I wasn't going to take advantage of you like that. "No I need to go check on Beth. You need to get ready. Since you're here, you're coming to church with me."

"You know I don't really have a hangover." She responds. "I'm actually a little bit confused by how good I am feeling at the moment."

 _I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone  
I don't wanna be there calling 4 o'clock in the morning  
Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home_

 _Ah, the sun is blinding, I stayed up again  
Oh, I am finding that that's not the way I want my story to end_

 _I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over  
No pain inside, you're my protection  
But how do I feel this good sober_

 _Coming down, coming down, coming down  
Spinning round, spinning round, spinning round  
I'm looking for myself, sober  
Coming down, coming down, coming down  
Spinning round, spinning round, spinning round  
Looking for myself, sober_

 _When it's good, then it's good, it's so good till it goes bad  
Till you're trying to find the you that you once had  
I have heard myself cry, never again  
Broken down in agony just tryin to find a friend_

 _I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over  
No pain inside, you're my protection  
But how do I feel this good sober_

 _I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over  
No pain inside, you're my protection  
But how do I feel this good sober_

"Maybe it's because you woke up next to me." I suggested.

When we got to school on Monday, I couldn't help but notice that everyone other than Sadie seemed to still be hungover. I knew that it really couldn't be that hard to get rid of a hangover. It couldn't be that hard. Did known of them have internet access? Then there was Artie's brilliant solution to drink some more.

"So I want to apologize for how I acted the other night." She replied. "I shouldn't have gotten drunk like that. I developed a bit of a habit. I didn't just come home because I was homesick. I got suspended for an incident that happened while I was drunk. I thought that partying would make it better, but all that did was get me kicked out of my sorority. I'm kind of embarrassed to even go back there."

"Well you can go somewhere else, but maybe you should take some time off school." I suggested. "You have a good thing going here."

"You know I want to kiss you. I don't know how much long I am going to be able to keep doing this." She admitted.

Over the course of the week, I noticed that the majority of the Glee Club seemed to be spiraling out of control. I didn't want to say anything about it because apparently no one noticed that they were drunk. I didn't want anyone to get suspended. Will didn't seem to notice, and Jessa looked like she didn't know what to do. It was pretty bad. It was actually very, very bad.

We were doing a performance after Drew Barrymore spoke. I wasn't sure if anyone else was listening, but it was some powerful stuff. Anyway, Puck was singing the song. I actually backed out of the performance because I couldn't work with drunk people.

 _It was 1989, my thoughts were short my hair was long_ _  
_ _Caught somewhere between a boy and man_ _  
_ _She was 17 and she was far from in-between_ _  
_ _It was summertime in Northern Michigan_

 _And we were trying different things and we were smoking funny things_ _  
_ _Making love out by the lake to our favorite songs_ _  
_ _Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow_ _  
_ _Singing "Sweet Home Alabama" all summer long_ _  
_ _Singing "Sweet Home Alabama" all summer long_

 _Now nothing seems as strange as when the leaves begin to change_ _  
_ _Or how we thought those days would never end_ _  
_ _Sometimes I hear that song and I start to sing along_ _  
_ _And think man I'd love to see that girl_

 _And we were trying different things and we were smoking funny things_ _  
_ _Making love out by the lake to our favorite songs_ _  
_ _Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow_ _  
_ _Singing "Sweet Home Alabama" all summer long_ _  
_ _Singing "Sweet Home Alabama" all summer long_

I was glad that I did back out because Brittany and Santana ended up spewing mid-performance. I wouldn't have been surprised if the club got cancelled for that incident.

Fortunately, Figgins seemed to think that it was all part of the show. We got really, really lucky and we knew it. Will was definitely disappointed in us. I just hoped that they had learned their lessons. You couldn't drink your way thought life. Will did that say that he would have a party at his house after we won Nationals, which I was pretty sure was illegal, but he was probably just doing it for motivational purposes. I was just glad that I managed to make it through the week without drinking. Now I just had to go through the rest of my life.

So Faith has sworn off alcohol and she got to see hilariously drunk Jessa. The songs are "Wasted" by Carrie Underwood, "Margaritaville" by Jimmy Buffett, "Sober" by P!nk, and "All Summer Long" by Kid Rock. Please don't forget to review


	13. Sexy

One thing that was on my mind lately was sex. It had been a while since I had gotten laid, except in my dreams. I wasn't that much different than a normal teen in the fact that I thought about sex all of the time. Of course it was an issue because the girl that I wanted to have sex with didn't want the same from me. Well I wasn't sure if she want it or not, but she was afraid to have sex with me because of the position that she was in…there's an innuendo. See I think about sex a lot.

I got out of the shower and changed into a ruffled burgundy blouse with a black tulle skirt and tights with black flats. I was working on curling my hair when suddenly I heard Beth crying from the older room. My first thought was that she needed to be changed, but she was dry. My second thought was that she hungry, but she didn't want bottle or breast. I was in trouble because I had no idea what to do.

"MOM, I NEED HELP!" I exclaimed. She came into the room where Beth was still wailing. "SHE WON'T STOP CRYING."

"She might have an ear infection." Mom replied. "You need to take her to the doctor."

"But I have school." I replied.

"She's your daughter and you need to do this." She told me. I sighed and went out to my car and put her in her car seat before buckling up myself. I hoped that the crying wouldn't distract me from driving too much.

I managed to make it to the doctor's office without a hitch and we got to be the first ones back because they knew that a crying baby would make everyone else in the waiting room miserable.

It turned out that Beth had the same doctor as I did, which I supposed made sense. They were able to give her some medicine, including a sedative that was child-friendly. I was just glad when she stopped crying. Unfortunately, I also found out that I needed to get a shot. So it meant that my arm was sore and I also really hated getting shots. It kind of made me want to do a little bit of crying of my own, but I refrained from doing so and dropped Beth off back at home before going to school.

When I got to school, my first class was Sex Ed. I heard that the teacher was out with chlamydia or something, so we were going to be having a substitute. I really hoped that it wouldn't be Miss Holiday again. I really hated her. At that point, the substitute walked in and my mouth hung open.

"Good Morning, class. My name is Miss St. James and I will be your substitute." Jessa replied.

"What even makes you qualified to teach this?" Santana asked. "I bet that you have never even had a penis in you before."

"As a matter of fact, I have." Jessa declared. I couldn't help but be a little bit jealous. "I experimented with boys a little bit when I was younger. Just because most of my experience is with girls doesn't mean that I don't know what I'm talking about. Now since my main area of expertise is music, I thought I'd perform a song about sex for you."

 _You think I'm pretty without any makeup on, you think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down  
Before you met me, no I wasn't right now things are kind of heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine _

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets just love  
We can dance until we die, you and I will be young forever_

 _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on  
I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back  
My heart stops when you look at me, just one touch now baby I believe  
This is real, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

 _Imma make your heart racing in my skintight jeans be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skintight jeans be your teenage dream tonight _

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on  
I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back  
My heart stops when you look at me, just one touch now baby I believe  
This is real, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

 _Imma make your heart racing in my skintight jeans be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skintight jeans be your teenage dream tonight _

She then proceeded to go into her lesson.

In addition, we were also doing songs about sex in Glee club. Puck and Artie went up and I couldn't help but laugh at the song they had chosen.

Sometimes something beautiful happens in this world  
 **Oh Artie and Noah Puckerman  
** You don't know how to express yourself so you just sing

 _ **I just had sex and it felt so good  
A woman let me put my penis inside her  
I just had sex and I'll never go back  
To the not having sex ways of the past **_

_Have you ever had sex, I have it felt great  
It felt so good when I did it with my penis  
A girl let me do it, it literally just happened  
Having sex can make a nice man out the meanest_

 **Never guess where I came from I had sex  
If I had to describe the feeling it was the best  
When I had the sex man my penis felt great  
And I called my parents right after I was done**

 _Oh hey didn't see you there guess what I just did  
Had sex undressed saw her boobies and the rest  
_ **Was sure nice of her to let you do that thing  
** _Nice of any girl ever now sing_

 _ **I just had sex and it felt so good  
A woman let me put my penis inside her  
I just had sex and I'll never go back  
To the not having sex ways of the past **_

_So this one's dedicated to them girls who let us flop around on top of them  
_ **If you're near or far, short or tall we wanna thank you all for letting us fuck you**

 _She kept looking at her watch_ **Doesn't matter had sex  
** _But I cried the whole time_ **Doesn't matter had sex  
** _I think she might've been a racist_ **Doesn't matter had sex  
** _She put a bag on my head_ **Still counts**

 _ **I just had sex and my dreams came true  
So if you had sex in the last thirty minutes you're qualified to sing with me **_

_**I just had sex and it felt so good  
A woman let me put my penis inside her  
I just had sex and I'll never go back  
To the not having sex ways of the past **_

After they were done, I decided that I needed to talk to Jessa. I couldn't help but feel really horny after seeing the performance. Not to mention I almost wet myself from laughing so hard.

"So do you think that I could meet with you for a private lesson?" I asked her.

"You know you're the 5th person who asked me that." She declared.

"Yeah, but I bet that none of them were people that you had previously had sex with." I pointed out.

"Faith, how many times do I have to tell you that it's not going to happen?" She questioned. "Do you know what could happen to me if I have sex with you?"

"Well for one, that would only happen if we got caught." I pointed out. "We can do things in secret, or we can discuss or other options. I'm going to be 18 in five months. I guess more than anything, I want to hear you say that you love me."

"I do love you." She admitted before she gave me a hug and I winced in pain. "What happened?"

"Beth had an ear infection and I had to take her to the doctor." I explained. She looked at me, seemingly wondering what it had to do with my arm. "When I got there, my doctor told me that I needed to get a meningitis shot."

"Well you probably did need it." She pointed out. "There was a guy that died of meningitis at UCLA. It's a very serious disease."

"Yes I know that." I replied. "That doesn't make it not hurt. So do you think that I could come over and have dinner with your family sometime?"

"That's probably not a good idea." She stated.

"Why not?" I questioned. "It's just an innocent dinner and I still barely know your family other than Sadie."

"Well if we're going to be having a secret relationship, my family knowing about it might not be the best plan." She pointed out.

"Well they already know that we dated. We could be meeting as amicable exes." I remarked. "I really want to meet your family."

"Well I guess you can meet us for dinner somewhere." She suggested. "My mom really doesn't like to cook so we tend to eat out a lot."

"Thank you for letting me do this." I declared.

"Just make sure to wear something nice." She responded.

The following day, I was watching Lucy perform. I couldn't help but wonder if she had had sex with Rachel yet.

 _You held my hand and walked me home I know  
Why you gave me a kiss it was something like this it made me go oh, oh  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears why did you have to go  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love, guys are so hard to trust_

 _Well did I not tell you that I'm not like that  
You're the one who gives it all away _

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to this time  
Did you think that there something I was gonna do and cry  
Don't try to tell me what to do, don't try to tell me what to say  
You're better off that way, better off the way_

 _This guilt trip that you put me on won't mess me up I've done no wrong  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away _

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to this time  
Did you think that there something I was gonna do and cry  
Don't try to tell me what to do, don't try to tell me what to say  
You're better off that way, better off the way _

_I'm better off alone anyway_

Based on her song choice, I was going to say that they weren't having sex. Lucy seemed to be a bit sexually frustrated. It must have been tough to be with a girl who wouldn't have sex with you. It didn't understand why people could be serious about having no sex until marriage, but maybe that was just because I wasn't a virgin.

That night, I wore a green V-neck dress with a black cardigan over it. I was excited about meeting her family formally. I sat down at the table with them.

"So Faith, how's the baby?" Jenna asked me.

"She's good. She has an ear infection right now, but I have the right medicine for it." I answered. I was a bit surprised that Jessa had even told them that I kept the baby.

I brought Jessa back to the house so she could see Beth. She seemed to be feeling better.

"So were you going to sing something in Glee club this week?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied. It was the ultimate panty-dropper. "Do you want me to sing it?"

"Sure." She answered.

 _Close your eyes, make a wish, and blow out the candlelight_ _  
_ _For tonight is just your night we're gonna celebrate all through the night_ _  
_ _Pour the wine, light the fire, girl your wish is my command_ _  
_ _I submit to your demands, I will do anything girl you need only ask_

 _I'll make love to you, like you want me to_ _  
_ _And I'll hold you tight, baby all through the night_ _  
_ _I'll make love to you when you want me to_ _  
_ _And I will not let go till you tell me to_

 _Baby tonight is your night and I will do you right_ _  
_ _Just make a wish on your night anything that you ask_ _  
_ _I will give you the love of your life your life your life_

 _I'll make love to you, like you want me to_ _  
_ _And I'll hold you tight, baby all through the night_ _  
_ _I'll make love to you when you want me to_ _  
_ _And I will not let go till you tell me to_

As soon as I finished, she grabbed me and began to take my clothes off. That song really was effective. I wasn't even sure if she even knew what she was doing, but we had sex. We had amazing, stupendous, absolutely wonderful, outstanding, excellent sex. Once we were done, we were both in my bed and I just looked at her. I couldn't help but love the way that her hair looked, even though it was glistened with sweat. She still looked so beautiful and couldn't be any happier that she was my girlfriend again. It was perfect.

"So I need to quit my job at the school." She stated. "We had sex and it would be better than someone finding out. I just don't know where I'm going to work now."

"My sister needs people." I explained. "You can work for her a little while until you find something else that you want to do."

"You know I can't help but be amazed by how much I love you." She admitted. "In fact, I can't help but be amazed how much you love me. I'm a wreck. I've blown my only chance at college and now I'm back here."

"You can have another chance at college." I pointed out. "It'll just be at 21. I want us to go to college together."

So Faith and Jessa are finally back together and they also had sex. The songs are "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry, "I Just Had Sex" by Lonely Island and Akon, "Don't Tell Me" by Avril, and "I'll Make Love to You" by Boyz II Men. Please don't forget to review.


	14. Original Song

I had a goal for this week. I was going to write a song for this week. I hoped that everyone would like it enough to let me perform it at Regionals. I wasn't entirely sure where to start, but I wanted to see if I could write a love song. I was asking Jessa for help with it.

"Are you sure that they would like a love song?" She asked. "It seems like you could go for something more meaningful than just a silly love song."

"Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs." I responded. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing I suppose." She said with a giggle. "Are you even sure that Will won't say no to this?"

"No, but I want to try." I pointed out. "Ever since Rachel mentioned it a few weeks ago, I thought that it would be such a cool idea. I just want to come up with an original love song."

"Maybe that's what you should call it." She suggested. "I can't wait to hear you sing it. I'll listen to it even if he says no."

"You'll tell me if the song is bad, won't you?" I asked.

"Of course I will." She promised before she gave me a kiss.

"So what's working for Frannie like?" I inquired.

"Well it's differently. She likes to drink a lot of coffee." She answered.

"She's always been that way." I explained.

When I got to school, I heard Rachel singing her original song and by God it was terrible. No one cared that she was an only child. There really wasn't anything special about it and it was definitely not something that you should write a song about.

As I walked down the hallway, I saw that some chick was running for prom queen. It was too bad that I couldn't do that, but I wasn't a senior.

The next day in school, we apparently had received a letter from My Chemical Romance saying that we couldn't perform it. I thought it was legal under fair use. How did they even find out about it? I wore a beige cape top with a turquoise skirt and black boots.

"How much do you wanna bet that Sue had something to do with this?" Mercedes asked.

"She did." Will confirmed. "The point is that we can't do the song. We'll have to come up with something else."

"We should try a set of completely original songs." I suggested. "I mean I just finished one. I think that we can let everyone try. We can make it a competition. Whoever writes the best songs gets to have their songs in our set list."

"What do you think Mr. Schue?" Mercedes asked.

"I think we're doing original songs." He said with a smile. Yes, finally a good idea from him. The Warblers and those butt-kissers wouldn't know what hit them.

After hearing some of the songs that came up, I started to wonder if it was a bad idea. Most of the songs that they came up with were pretty much as bad as Rachel's. We would just embarrass ourselves if we tried to sing those songs. I might not have been able to sing my own song if we couldn't find something else that was good. At that point, Lucy walked up with a guitar in her hands. I didn't know that she had started playing.

"This song is called 'One Last Time'." She announced before she began to play the instrument.

 _I was a liar, I gave into the fire_ _  
_ _I know I should've fought it but at least I'm being honest_ _  
_ _Feel like a failure cause I know that failed you_ _  
_ _I should've done you better cause you don't want a liar_

 _And I know and I know and I know that boy she gives you everything_ _  
_ _But girl I couldn't give it to you_ _  
_ _And I know and I know and I know that that you got everything_ _  
_ _But I got nothing here without you_

 _So one last time, I need to be the one who takes you home_ _  
_ _One more time, I promise after that I'll let you go_ _  
_ _Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart,_ _all I really care is you wake up in my arms_ _  
_ _One last time, I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _I know I should've fought it, at least I'm being honest_ _  
_ _But stay with me a minute, I swear I'll make it worth it_ _  
_ _Cause I don't wanna be without you_

 _So one last time, I need to be the one who takes you home_ _  
_ _One more time, I promise after that I'll let you go_ _  
_ _Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart,_ _all I really care is you wake up in my arms_ _  
_ _One last time, I need to be the one who takes you home_ _  
_ _One last time I need to be the one who takes you home_

Was that saying that she still had feelings for me? I hoped not, but regardless it was a good song.

"It looks like we have our first song." Will stated. "Faith, you said that you had a song too."

"I don't want to play it now." I explained. "It's ready, but I want the first time that I play it to be special and that will be on stage. I need you to trust me that it is good."

That night, I was with Jessa. We were both on my bed.

"So are you going to play your song for me?" She asked.

"Sorry, you'll have to hear when everyone else does." I told her.

"But how do you know that it's any good?" She questioned.

"I read the lyrics to my sister." I explained. "I know that you'll love the song, but I want it to be a surprise. It's going to be a big unveiling and you're going to have to trust me."

On the day of Regionals, I saw Kurt in the lobby. I couldn't help but notice that he was all smiles. I wore a purple tutu dress with a black bodice and black heels with a purple headband.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" I questioned.

"Blaine kissed me." He declared. I felt like jumping for joy like a crazy fangirl. I shipped Kurt and Blaine…mainly because they were the only two gay guys that I knew, but that was beside the point.

"That's great, but we're still going to kick your ass." I told him. "We have a secret weapon and I guarantee that you will not know what hit you."

"Bring it on." He responded. I felt like we were we were in a bad competition movie, probably one of _Bring It On_ sequels. I was pretty sure that we had our set list done. There was my song, Lucy's song and one that the group was working on. I hoped that this risk would pay off.

I was a bit nervous heading into the competition, but then I saw what Aural Intensity was performing. They chose one of the worst Christian songs ever and I had heard a good deal of bad Christian songs because it was all my dad listened to. Sure the judges were a clone of Sarah Palin, a nun, and Rod Remington, but I would think that even they would know they were being pandered to.

Next The Warblers were up and Kurt was singing a duet with Blaine. I couldn't help but feel that it was going to be so romantic.

 _It's all about you (_ **It's all about you)** **  
** _It's all about you baby_ ( **It's all about)** **  
** _It's all about you (_ **It's all about you)** **  
** _It's all about you_

 **Yesterday you asked me something I thought you knew** **  
** **So I told you with a smile, it's all about you** **  
** **Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too** **  
** **Said you make my life worthwhile, it's all about you**

 _And I would answer of your wishes if you asked me to_ _  
_ _But if you deny me one of your kisses don't know what I'd do_ _  
_ _So hold me close and say three words like you used to do_ _  
_ _Dancing on the kitchen tiles it's all about you_

 ** _And I would answer of your wishes if you asked me to_** _ **  
**_ ** _But if you deny me one of your kisses don't know what I'd do_** _ **  
**_ ** _So hold me close and say three words like you used to do_** _ **  
**_ ** _Dancing on the kitchen tiles it's all about you_**

I stood up and clapped and the rest of the club joined me. They sounded really good together. After their performance, I headed out to the stage. I was going to be playing piano like Jessa told me that she had done at Regionals last year. They rolled it onto the stage and I sat down and looked at the keys before I began to play. It was a fast song and I was glad that I could handle it.

 _Our love is original_

 _There's no rhyme and there's no reason  
When we roll around and talk in silly accents  
It's unbelievable and hysterical  
When you leaned in to kiss me, you gave me a black eye_

 _But since then my vision's so clear  
We don't have to try, cause it comes so naturally _

_It's our original love cause no gets me like you  
I can't get enough cause I light up when I see you  
Original love, you're the bee's knees sweetie  
Our own kind of love original, original, original_

 _Ooh I like the taste of your sweat, you rock the beat of my heart  
Your song's stuck in my head, it's our original love  
It's our original love oh, oh, oh  
It's our original_

 _It's our original love cause no gets me like you  
I can't get enough cause I light up when I see you  
Original love, you're the bee's knees sweetie  
Our own kind of love own kind of love, own kind_

 _Our love is original_

The crowd clapped as soon as I was finish, but I wasn't paying attention to any of them. My eyes were locked on Jessa in the front row. I blew a kiss her way before Lucy came onto the stage to perform her song.

I still really hoped that she didn't write that song because she still had feelings for me. I would need to talk to her about it after the competition. I needed to find out the write way to do it so she wouldn't think that I still had feelings for her. I hoped that I made clear that my feelings never came back in the first place. We then went out for our last song.

 _Yeah you may think that I'm a zero_ _  
_ _But hey everyone you wanna be probably started off like me_ _  
_ _Yeah you may say that I'm a freakshow_ _  
_ _But hey give it like a little time I bet you're gonna change your mind_

 _All of the dirt that you've been throwing my way it aint so hard to take that's right_ _  
_ _Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name and I'll just look away that's right_

 ** _So go ahead hate me run your mouth so everyone can hear_** _ **  
**_ ** _Hit me with the worst you got knock me down baby I don't care_** _ **  
**_ ** _Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out you wanna be_** _ **  
**_ ** _You wanna be a loser like me a loser like me_**

 **Hey you over there keep the L up in the air** **  
** **Hey you over there keep the L up cause I don't care** **  
** **You can throw your sticks and you can throw your stones** **  
** **Like a rocket you can watch me go yeah L-O-S-E-R** **  
** **I can only be who I are**

 ** _So go ahead hate me run your mouth so everyone can hear_** _ **  
**_ ** _Hit me with the worst you got knock me down baby I don't care_** _ **  
**_ ** _Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out you wanna be_** _ **  
**_ ** _You wanna be a loser like me a loser like me a loser like m_**

We ended up it by throwing cups of confetti into the audience as the crowd cheered. I think we were going to win.

We did win. It wasn't unanimous, and I'm pretty sure that I know who didn't vote for us. Dalton finished second. Once everything was done, I decided to talk to Lucy. I really wanted to clear the air with her.

"So I wanted to talk to you about that song." I declared. "I sounded like you wanted to hook up with me again or something. Am I crazy?"

"It's a fantasy of mine." She responded. "Yes, I wrote the song about you, but I don't think that there's any chance of it ever coming true. I know that you and Jessa are going to get married someday. There's no way that I can compete with her and I just have to move on."

I was glad that she understood it. I couldn't help but feel a little bad for her.

That night, I was meeting Jessa. She said that she had a surprise for me and I couldn't wait for it.

"So I love how you wrote a song for me." She responded.

"Well I wanted the first song that I wrote to mean something." I admitted.

"I wrote something for you two." She explained before she began to play.

 _I am restless and I keep trembling  
Everyone watch me as I descend  
Into a feeling that's overwhelming me  
I finally stop, stop making sense_

 _I can't stop talking to myself  
I'm a desperate cry for help_

 _Run don't walk, the sky is falling through  
Don't talk tonight I'm so confused and lost I'm lost with you  
I don't care where we are or where we're heading to  
But I know I'm lost, I'm lost with you, with you _

_For the record when I'm with you, things are looking better  
For once, everything is brighter than the darkness before you _

_Run don't walk, the sky is falling through  
Don't talk tonight I'm so confused and lost I'm lost with you  
Run don't walk, the sky is falling through  
Don't talk tonight I'm so confused and lost I'm lost with you  
I don't care where we are or where we're heading to  
But I know I'm lost, I'm lost with you_

I then gave her a big kiss.

So Kurt and Blaine got together and Faith and Jessa both wrote songs for each other. The songs are "One Last Time" by Ariana Grande, "All About You" by McFly, "Original Love" by Cassadee Pope and "Run Don't Walk" by Hey Monday. Please don't forget to review.


	15. Born This Way

So I decided that I was going to be prom queen. I was going to win and I would be popular again. I could get votes the same way that I got them for Homecoming: by being nice to people. When I did pageants, I was voted Miss Congeniality. It just sucked that Jessa couldn't run with me because A: she was not a student and B: there was no way that anyone would vote for a pair of same sex prom queens. I supposed that I would just have to dance with whoever won prom king, even though I didn't want to.

In Glee club, we were working on our dancing. I was pretty sure that I didn't need any help with it.

"So simply put, most of you suck at dancing." Will declared. That may have been true, but it didn't apply to me. I wasn't as good as Brittany or Santana, but I was not a bad dancer. Of course, I generally was the one who was singing and not dancing, so it didn't apply to me much either. Suddenly, Lucy threw her hand back and whacked Rachel in the face with it, causing her to fall back and grab her nose. There was a lot of blood.

Since Lucy seemed to be traumatized by it, I decided to take Rachel to the hospital. In the time that we spent waiting, we managed to stop her nose from bleeding.

"My dads will be here soon." She declared. "You don't have to wait."

"I'm not leaving you without a ride." I stated. "When they get here, I'll leave."

"Are you sure Jessa isn't mad that you're here with me?" She asked.

"Jessa doesn't get mad over stuff like that." I told her. "I just hope your nose isn't broken."

"Your nose is broken." The doctor said as he entered the room while holding an X-ray.

"Damn it." I muttered.

"It should heal within a week." He added. "But there is something else I want to bring up. This is the age where a lot of Jewish girls decide to get nose jobs."

"But won't that harm my voice?" Rachel asked. I didn't see why she needed a new nose.

"That's just a myth." The doctor explained. "If anything, it could improve your voice."

The two of them then had a discussion about Barbra Streisand which I didn't understand. I didn't understand Rachel's obsession with her to be honest. Why couldn't she idolize someone who was currently on Broadway like Sutton Foster?

The next day, Rachel announced that she was going to get a nose job. I didn't know how that doctor managed to convince her. Did her dads know about it? Will thought it was a bad idea.

"Okay, can we stop lying and saying that aren't things that we'd like to change about ourselves?" Santana asked. She'd already done it. "I mean Sam probably has thought about getting a smaller mouth or Artie wants to get his legs repaired or Faith might want bigger tits."

"As a matter of fact, I don't." I butted in. I loved myself and my body. "Can I sing a number right now?"

"Go ahead." Will declared.

 _You made me insecure told me I wasn't good enough_ _  
_ _But who are you to judge when you're a diamond in the rough_ _  
_ _I'm sure you've got some things you'd like to change about yourself_ _  
_ _But when it comes to me, I wouldn't wanna be anybody else_

 _Na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me_ _  
_ _Na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na you've got every right to a beautiful life_ _  
_ _Come on_

 _Who says, who says you're not perfect_ _  
_ _Who says you're not worth it, who says you're the one that's hurting_ _  
_ _Trust me that's the price of beauty, who says you're not pretty_ _  
_ _Who says you're not beautiful who says_

 _Who says you're not star potential, who says you're not presidential_ _  
_ _Who says you can't be in movies, listen to me, listen to me_ _  
_ _Who says you don't pass the test, who says you can't be the best_ _  
_ _Who said, who said, won't you tell me who said that come on_

 _Who says, who says you're not perfect_ _  
_ _Who says you're not worth it, who says you're the one that's hurting_ _  
_ _Trust me that's the price of beauty, who says you're not pretty_ _  
_ _Who says you're not beautiful who says_

"I don't believe any of that." Santana argued. She was one to talk since she overcompensated for her homosexuality by sleeping with as many guys as possible.

"Faith is right." Will stated. "The thing that you'd like to change the most is usually your best aspect. In fact, I just had an idea. At the end of the week, we are going to perform Lady GaGa's 'Born This Way'. You will all wear a white tee with what you are most self-conscious about on it."

I wasn't sure what I would put on the shirt. I loved everything about myself, including the fact that I had a daughter.

Later in the day, I started to put up posters for my prom queen candidacy. The nice thing about the school having two separate proms for juniors and seniors, even though that seemed like a huge waste of money, was that I didn't have to compete against any seniors for the crown and I really wanted to win the crown.

After school, I went home. I noticed that Beth was awake and standing in her playpen. It was hard to believe that she was almost a year old. I then picked her up and put her on the floor before going into my bag to get my books out. I needed to do my homework. I then looked back over to her and I couldn't help but notice that she was moving her feet. She then came over to me. She was walking! She had taken her first steps and I was so excited that I needed to tell someone.

"Mom!" I shouted.

"Is everything okay?" She asked as she ran into the room.

"It's better than okay." I explained as I held Beth. "Beth is walking. She walked over to me."

"That's great." She replied with a smile. "I don't think that you needed to yell though."

"Well it was the fastest way that I knew to get you to come." I explained. "So do you think that I can have Jessa over for dinner tonight? I really, really want to tell her about this."

"Sure." She agreed before I took out my phone and dialed my girlfriend's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Can you come over for dinner tonight? Please say yes." I asked.

"Why?" She responded.

"Because Beth took her first steps and I really wanted to celebrate with you." I explained.

"I guess I can come over." She agreed.

After dinner, Beth was taking a nap and Jessa and I were in the living room.

"So do you know any good songs about loving yourself?" I asked Jessa.

"I know this one." She answered before she began to sing.

 _If I live to be a hundred_ _and never see the seven wonders_ _  
_ _That'll be alright_ _  
_ _If I don't make it to the big leagues_ _,_ _if I never win a Grammy_ _  
_ _I'm gonna be just fine_

 _Cause I know exactly who I am_

 _I am Rosemary's granddaughter_ _,_ _spitting image of my father_ _  
_ _And when the day is done_ _my momma's still my biggest fan_ _  
_ _Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy but I've got friends who love me_ _  
_ _And they know just where I stand_

 _It's all a part of me_ _  
_ _That's who I am_

 _I'm a saint and I'm a sinner_ _,_ _I'm a loser, I'm a winner_ _  
_ _I'm steady and unable_ _,_ _I'm young but I am able_

 _I am Rosemary's granddaughter_ _,_ _spitting image of my father_ _  
_ _And when the day is done_ _my momma's still my biggest fan_ _  
_ _Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy_ _but I've got friends who love me_ _  
_ _And they know just where I stand_

 _It's all a part of me_ _  
_ _That's who I am_

The next day at school, I found that Lucy had volunteered to let the doctor sculpt Rachel's new nose after hers. We saw a picture that basically had Lucy's nose on Rachel's face and it was kind of horrifying. I didn't know what to say about it, but it freaked me out.

That was followed by Sadie taking the stage beginning to sing.

 _For those who don't me I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way 24 hours a day cause I'm hot like that  
Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection, I always get a 10 cause I'm built like that_

 _I go through like money flying out the hands, they try to change but realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never plan, if you're gonna be my man understand_

 _I can't be tamed, I can't be tamed I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, can't I can't be tamed  
I can't be shamed, I can't be tamed  
I can't be keep I can't be tamed _

_I wanna drive, I wanna fly I wanna go, I wanna be part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode, baby by now you should know_

 _Well I'm not a trick that you play. I'm wired a different way  
I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake, it's set in my DNA  
Don't change me, don't change me, don't change me, don't change me _

_I wanna fly, I wanna drive I wanna go, I wanna be part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode, baby by now you should know_

 _I can't be tamed, I can't be tamed I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, can't I can't be tamed  
I can't be shamed, I can't be tamed  
I can't be keep I can't be tamed _

I really liked that Miley song. I had been trying to find the right time to sing, but I never found the time and now Sadie had beaten me to it and it kind of sucked. I supposed it wasn't a competition. It was already done, like Rachel's decision to get a nose job. I didn't think that there was anyone who could talk her out of it.

Later in the day, I noticed that Lauren Zizes was putting up a sign to announce her candidacy for prom, I supposed that it was good to attempt it as the fattest girl in school, but there was the more pressing issue. She had taken down one of my posters to put up her own.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm running for prom queen." She remarked with a grin.

"You can't do that." I argued.

"Just because I'm no size 0 doesn't mean that I can't be the queen." She stated.

"I mean you can't do it because you're only a sophomore." I pointed out. "You can't even go to prom unless you're going with a junior or senior."

"Watch me." She responded. "You better do your best to bring it."

I sighed. I was definitely off put by that information, but I wasn't going to let it get to me. I was not going to resort to dirty politicking. All I needed to do was show people who I really was to win.

Later in the day, Artie was singing a song.

 _Whoa, eh, whoa, eh_

 _I've been waiting the sunset, bills on my mindset, I can't deny they're getting high  
Higher than my income, my income's breadcrumbs, I've been trying to survive  
The glow the sun gives right around sunset helps me realize  
This is just a journey, drop your worries, you are gonna turn out fine_

 _Oh you'll turn out fine, oh  
Fine, you'll turn out fine _

_But you gotta keep your head up oh and you can let your hair down eh  
You gotta keep your head up oh, and you can let your hair down eh  
I know it's hard, know it's hard to remember sometimes  
But you gotta keep your head up oh and you can let your hair down eh _

_Only rainbows after rain, the sun will always come again, it's a circle, it's circling  
Only rainbows after rain, the sun will always come again, it's a circle, it's circling_

 _But you gotta keep your head up oh and you can let your hair down eh  
You gotta keep your head up oh, and you can let your hair down eh  
I know it's hard, know it's hard to remember sometimes  
But you gotta keep your head up oh and you can let your hair down eh _

After that Figgins came into the room with Karofsky. I was more than a little confused by it. Apparently no one wanted to listen to him.

"Let him speak." Figgins declared. "I know David has had some issues in the past, but I have great respect for what he's doing right now and I ask you to hear him out."

"I wanna say that I'm sorry for what I did to Kurt." Karofsky stated. He sounded nervous. "I'm pretty sure that I've slushed every one of you. I treated Kurt the worst and I'm really ashamed of who I am and what I did."

"Why should we believe you?" Puck asked. That was a good question.

"You don't have to." Karofsky answered. "I know I'll need to earn your trust. All I know is Santana has really helped me see the light. She showed me these stories about kids jumping off of bridges and hanging themselves because they were being bullied. I can't believe that someone could make another person feel that awful. She helped me accept that I was one of those bad people."

"Santana did this?" I questioned in disbelief.

"This Glee Club is not complete." Santana announced. "We need Kurt back. So I've taken it upon myself to try to rehabilitate Dave. I want to see if Kurt will come back and help us win Nationals and I then I realized how hot he was."

"I want Kurt to feel safe to come back, which is why Santana and I have a new anti-bullying club." He added. He was either sincere or a really good actor.

The next day at noon, Kurt was back. We ended up calling the Warblers in to perform a song for him as a parting gift. I did wonder how they got the piano outside.

I was glad that Kurt was back. I knew I wouldn't have to pay for an extra ticket to Nationals now. He definitely sang a powerful number for his return. I didn't know what the song was, but it was beautiful.

Just after school, I was turning in a paper when Lauren called me into one of the classrooms.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"One thing that I've learned about politics is it's good to know all about your opponents' deepest secrets." She declared. "So I had a friend of my dad do some digging and discovered that you were not always Miss Popularity."

She then whipped out an old picture of me from middle school. My clothes were black and my hair was purple. It was when I was a Goth.

"I was hoping that you were secretly fat, but this works too." She replied. "So how does one go from being so anti-fashion to a fashionista? I bet you got picked on by the popular kids. What was it that they called you?"

"F…Freaky Faith." I stuttered.

I then realized that she had put a poster out with the picture on it and I couldn't take it. I headed straight home and began to cry. Beth tried to cheer me up, but wasn't able to. There was a since of irony to that.

Finally, the door opened and Jessa came over.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I wiped my nose with a Kleenex.

"Your mom called me and told me that you were upset." She answered. "Look no one cares who you used to be. They just care who you are now."

She then sang something to me softly into my ear.

 _I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_ _  
_ _You came around and knocked me off the ground from the start_

 _How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around_ _  
_ _I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

 _I hope that you right through my walls_ _  
_ _I hope that you catch me cause I'm already falling_ _  
_ _I'll never thought our love could get so close_ _  
_ _You put your arms around me and I'm home_

 _I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_ _  
_ _And I've never opened up I've never truly loved till_ _  
_ _You put your arms around me and it's easier for you to let me go_

 _I hope that you right through my walls_ _  
_ _I hope that you catch me cause I'm already falling_ _  
_ _I'll never thought our love could get so close_ _  
_ _You put your arms around me and I'm home_ _  
_ _You put your arms around me and I'm home_

The next at school, Tina came to me.

"So I saw the picture." She responded. "I can't believe that you never told me."

"Well it was something that I was ashamed of." I admitted. "I hated being bullied for it, so I changed."

"I want you to come somewhere with me." She declared.

She took me to a stairwell wearing they were two girls. One was bright green hair and the other blonde with blue highlights.

"This is Cara and Daisy." Tina introduced.

"So you're the sellout." The shorter one said. "Why did you bring her to our spot?"

"Because Cara, she needed to know that there is acceptance for people like us, for people like who she used to be and could still be." Tina explained.

At the end of the day, I was wearing a white tee that said "Freaky Faith" on it and a black zip miniskirt. We sang "Born This Way" and I think that it helped everyone with their self-acceptance. By the way, Kurt had convinced Rachel not to get a new nose.

In addition, Lauren was banned from running from prom for the stunt that she pulled, so it looked like I had a pretty good chance to become prom queen.

So this ended up being longer than expected. Cara is played by Britt Robertson and Daisy is played by Allie Gonino. The songs are "Who Says" by Selena Gomez, "Who I Am" by Jessica Andrews, "Can't Be Tamed" by Miley, "Keep Your Head Up" by Andy Grammer, and "Arms" by Christina Perri. Please don't forget to review.


	16. Fearless

It was Sunday and I was at church. I was in one of my best dresses with Jessa sitting on one side of me and my mom on the other. I really liked being in church because it was a place of acceptance. We were currently in our prayer time.

"I have something that I need to say." Sam's dad remarked.

"Go on, Dwight." The pastor urged him.

"These past few months have been hard on my family." Dwight declared. "I was struggling at work and now I've lost my job and we recently lost our house. We're staying in a hotel room. It's why my wife isn't here because she needed to pick up extra shifts so we can afford that. We could really use your prayers right now."

After the service, I decided to see Sam. I wanted to know if I could help him.

"So is there anything that I can do to help?" I asked him. "I could maybe give your family some money or something?"

"I don't want your money." He declared. "But maybe you could come by and help me babysit my siblings."

"Yeah, I can do that." I agreed. "Would you mind if I brought Beth over? Her birthday is kind of this week."

"Sure." He responded. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go to work."

I couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose your home. I mean I knew what it was like to be kicked out, but never to lose it. I always had somewhere to go and I was never really on my own or homeless. I supposed that the important thing was that he had his family to lean on. I couldn't help but wonder if Sadie knew anything about it. I didn't know if I should tell her if she didn't. I hoped that Jessa wouldn't tell her either.

When I got to school on Monday, I happened to see a flier saying that the school had a newspaper. I thought it was discontinued because no one read it anymore. I guess it would be great if we were going to be teaching people journalism again because the kids at this school needed as many options as possible.

So far my candidacy for prom queen was going well. I was at the top of the polls even though I knew that those didn't mean anything.

"Faith, we have a problem." Lucy declared. "Have you seen the latest issue of _The Muckraker?"_

"No." I answered. I didn't read the school paper because I was a normal person. I had bigger things to worry about at school than some story of what was being served for lunch. I brought my own lunch anyway.

She showed me a story saying that I was hooking up with Lucy again.

"It's not true." I declared. "I can't believe that our school newspaper is a tabloid. I mean what kind of editor would allow something like this to be printed?"

I then read that the byline and it read Editor-in-Chief Sue Sylvester. That explained it. There was also a story about Santana being a lesbian, which was true, but that's not something that you can print. It's wrong to publicly out people.

"This week we will be covering an album that I'm sure that you've all heard." Will declared as he walked into the room. "It's a Grammy-winning album that spawned a massive 13 Top 40 singles with its special edition: Taylor Swift's _Fearless."_

"I'll sing something." Rachel declared.

 _I like the way you sound in the morning, we're on the phone and without a warning  
I realize your laugh is the best sound that I have ever heard  
I like the way I can't keep my focus, I watch you talk you didn't notice  
I hear the words but all I think is we should be together_

 _Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you _

_Whoa, I'm feeling you baby, don't be afraid to  
Jump then fall, jump then fall into me  
Baby I'm never gonna leave you, say that you wanna be me with me  
Cause Imma stay through it all so jump then fall_

 _The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet, I'll catch you, I'll catch you  
When people say things that bring you to your knees, I'll catch you  
The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry  
But I'll hold you through the night until you smile _

_Whoa, I need you baby, don't be afraid please  
Jump then fall, jump then fall into me  
Baby I'm never gonna leave you, say that you wanna be me with me  
Cause Imma stay through it all so jump then fall jump then fall baby_

 _Jump then fall into me, into me_

 _Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine  
And every time you're here baby, I'll show you I'll show you you can _

_Jump then fall, jump then fall into me  
Jump then fall, jump then fall into me _

The following day, I heard a rumor that Sam was hooking up with Kurt. I really didn't have any reason to believe it. I was busy thinking about how I was going to celebrate Beth's birthday. It wasn't until Friday and I basically had no idea what to get her because she was too young to want anything.

I also had to do the babysitting thing. I was currently wearing a red sweater with a neon pleated swing skirt, red flats and a crystal butterfly necklace. In addition to the newspaper rumors, we also had to deal with finding a way to beat Vocal Adrenaline. They had destroyed us last year after all.

"Hey, we can beat them." Sam declared. I liked his optimism in a time like this.

 _It's a sad picture, the final blow hits ya_ _  
_ _Somebody else gets what you wanted again_ _  
_ _You know it's all the same, another time and place_ _  
_ _Repeating history and you're getting sick of it_

 _But I believe in whatever you do_ _  
_ _And I'll do anything to see it through_

 _Cause these things will change, can you feel it now_ _  
_ _The walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down_ _  
_ _It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win_ _  
_ _And we'll hallelujah, sing hallelujah_

 _Tonight we'll stand and get on our knees_ _  
_ _Fight for what we've worked for all these years_ _  
_ _And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives_ _  
_ _But we'll stand up champions tonight_

 _It was the night things changed, I see it now_ _  
_ _These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down_ _  
_ _It's a revolution, throw your hands up cause we never gave in_ _  
_ _And we'll sing hallelujah, we sang hallelujah, hallelujah_

"Sam's right." I agreed. "We can beat them."

That night, I went to Sam's hotel room. I knocked on the door. I actually decided that it would be better to leave Beth at home. Jessa was going to watch her.

"Who's this, Sammy?" A little girl asked.

"This is my friend Faith." Sam introduced. "And this is my little sister Stacey and my brother Stevie."

"The TV isn't working." Stevie declared. The place was kind of a dump.

"I have an idea." I declared. "Sam, do you still have your guitar?"

"Yes." He replied.

"We can play some music then." I declared. "This one is for you Stevie."

 _Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving but I know I saw a light in you  
As we walked we were talking I didn't say half the things I wanted to  
Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window, I'll be the one waiting there when even it's cold  
Hey Stephen boy you might have me believing I don't always have to be alone_

 _Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I want to kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
I can't help it if there's no one else ooh I can't help myself_

 _The dimming streetlights, they're perfect for me why aren't you here tonight  
I'm waiting alone now so come out and pull me near shine, shine, shine _

_Hey Stephen I could give you fifty reasons why I should be the one you choose  
Well all those other girls well they're beautiful but would they write a song for you _

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I want to kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
I can't help it if there's no one else ooh I can't help myself  
If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I want to kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
I can't help it if there's no one else ooh I can't help myself_

 _Can't help myself, can't help myself_

After I was done singing, I paid to get some good food delivered. They were young and they needed nutrition and they probably weren't getting it since they didn't have much money. All in all, I had fun. It was a lot different from when I babysat Terri's sister's kids. I could tell that Stacey really liked my clothes. I really wanted to help them, but they didn't seem to want my money. It was too bad that I couldn't offer his dad a job. I went home from there with a smile on my face.

I went home from there and found that Jessa was in the living room.

"How's Beth?" I asked.

"She's good." She answered. "How did the babysitting go? Were Sam's siblings easy to handle?"

"Yeah, I had fun." I declared. "I even got to sing a song. It kind of made me want to sing a song with you."

"What song would that be?" She inquired.

"Well we're doing songs from Taylor Swift's _Fearless_ this week, so I was hoping to do a song from that." I told her.

"I think I know a song that we can sing." She replied before she headed over to the piano and began to play.

 _I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people, and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

 **Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see  
Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around**

 _ **And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand**_

 _ **And I can't breathe without you but I have to  
Breathe without you but I have to **_

**It's two A.M, feeling like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me**  
 _It's two A.M., feeling like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this aint easy, easy for me_

 _ **And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand**_

 _ **And I can't breathe without you but I have to  
Breathe without you but I have to  
Breathe without you but I have to**_

 _ **I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry**_

The next day at school, the rumors turned to me having an affair with Sam. It was a big headache and it led to one big argument.

"Enough." Sam interrupted. "I'm not cheating with anyone. You wanna know what happened? My dad lost his job. Kurt knew because I delivered a pizza to Dalton a little while ago and my family and Faith's family go to the same church."

"Well why were you at that hotel?" Rachel asked him.

"Because that's where we live now. Kurt was giving me some extra clothes and Faith was helping me watch my brother and sister. Are you happy?" Sam remarked.

"You could have told me that." Sadie stated.

"Well now everyone knows." Sam replied before he stormed out of the room. I had to do something. I couldn't just let this keep happening.

I decided to go back after school and brought Jessa with me.

"I don't need your help today." He remarked.

"Well you're getting it." I declared as I handed him an envelope. He opened it to reveal the $5000 inside.

"I can't accept this money." He declared.

"I'm not giving you a choice." I argued. "Christianity is about helping those in need and your family is in need right now. This is enough to pay for an apartment for a few months until your dad can find a new job. It's okay to accept a little bit of help."

The following day, Sam brought Stacey and Stevie to our rehearsal so we could all sing a song together.

 _You're on the phone with your girlfriend's she upset_ _  
_ _She's going off about something that you said_ _  
_ _Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

 _I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night_ _  
_ _I'm listening to the kind of music that she doesn't like_ _  
_ _She'll never know your story like I do_

 _Cause she wears short skirts, I wear tee shirts_ _  
_ _She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_ _  
_ _Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find_ _  
_ _What you're looking for has been here the whole time_

 _If you see that I'm the one who understands you_ _  
_ _Been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me_ _  
_ _Standing by and waiting at your backdoor_ _  
_ _All this time how could you not know baby you belong with me_ _  
_ _You belong with me_

 _Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_ _  
_ _I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_ _  
_ _I know your favorite song and you tell me about your dreams_ _  
_ _I think I know where you belong, I think I know it's with me_

 _If you see that I'm the one who understands you_ _  
_ _Been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me_ _  
_ _Standing by and waiting at your backdoor_ _  
_ _All this time how could you not know baby you belong with me_

 _Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me_ _  
_ _You belong with me, you belong with me_

I then went home for Beth's birthday. I just got her some new clothes and a new stuffed animal. She seemed happy with them and I was happy to have her. _**  
**_

So there was a good amount of Sam in this chapter and we got to see Faith with Stacey and Stevie. The songs are "Jump Then Fall", "Change", "Hey Stephen", "Breathe", and "You Belong With Me". Please don't forget to review.


	17. Prom Queen

Prom was this week and I was excited. This was the part where I became prom queen. I knew it was going to happen. Not to mention, I ended up getting more votes by having a part of my past revealed. I decided to embrace it because people liked the honesty. I would do whatever I needed to win prom queen other than pretend to be straight or an atheist. I wanted it a lot. It was my dream and my mom supported my dream. Jessa supported my dream as well. The only downside was that she couldn't be queen with me.

One thing that I would be doing was going dress-shopping with the girls. By that I meant Tina and her friends. I actually already had a dress, but it was more of a female-bonding exercise. It was also to see if I could become friends with them as well. I really could use more friends and I was also entertaining the idea of letting my Goth side come out again. I wasn't sure if I would do it this year, but I was considering doing it for senior year. Hopefully by then we would have a national championship under our belt.

I couldn't decide if I was going to give a speech or not. I didn't even know if I could give a speech to be honest. I would probably say something after winning. I just didn't know what.

After school, I decided to rehearse what I was going to do when they called my name. I couldn't help but wonder if I should give a surprised face. I was pretty sure that Taylor Swift did it because she didn't want to look smug. Being surprised even though she knew that she was going to win made her more approachable. I also began to practice a song. I wore a red cardigan over a black tank with a black fringe miniskirt, red tights and red flats.

 _Lying here with you so close to me, it's hard to fight these feelings when it's so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile _

At that point, Jessa entered the room and began to join in.

 **I've never opened up to anyone, so hard to hold back when I'm holding you in arms  
** _ **But we don't need to rush this let's just take it slow**_

 _ **Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't wanna mess this up, I don't wanna push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been searching for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight **_

**_No I don't wanna say goodnight_** _ **  
**_ **I know it's time to leave** ** _but you'll be in my dreams_** _ **  
**_ **Tonight,** _tonight,_ ** _tonight_**

 ** _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burning so bright_** _ **  
**_ ** _No I don't wanna mess this thing up, I don't wanna push too far_** _ **  
**_ ** _Just a shot in the dark that you just might, be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_** _ **  
**_ **So baby I'm alright** _let's do this right_ ** _with just a kiss goodnight_** _ **  
**_ _With a kiss goodnight_ **kiss goodnight**

"Hey." I greeted her.

"So I heard you were going dress shopping." She remarked. "I thought you already had a dress."

"I do, but I'm trying to make some friends." I declared. "Plus it can be fun. So you already have your dress, don't you?"

"Yes." She responded. "You know I lost prom queen to this slut last year. It's too bad that I can't run again this year."

"How about when I when, I dance with you instead of the king?" I offered. "You deserve that moment."

"I've never seen you so confident before." She stated.

"Well I like being popular again." I explained. "Before I got pregnant with Beth, I was the most popular girl in school and people are finally starting to think of me as that girl again, even though I'm not a cheerleader again."

"You know you don't have to be popular for people to like you." She pointed out.

"I know." I responded. "But I really want to win prom queen. I deserve this."

"Well in case you don't win, there's always next year." She declared before she kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I reciprocated before I went to meet Tina, Cara, and Daisy at the mall.

"You know they don't really make prom dresses for girls like us." Daisy remarked.

"I don't think it's really that hard to find something that you like." I argued. "They make prom dresses for pretty much everyone these days."

"Yeah I guess if they have to make them for fat girls, they should make them for goth girls too." Cara responded.

"Is she always like this?" I asked Tina.

"Pretty much." Tina declared. "You know I'm really excited about the music for prom. I hope they play this song."

 _She says she's no good with words but I'm worse_ _  
_ _Barely stuttered out a joke of a romantical stuck to my tongue_ _  
_ _Weighted down with words too overdramatic_ _  
_ _Tonight it's can't much worse vs no one should ever feel like_

 _I'm two quarters and a heart down and I don't wanna forget how your voice sounds_ _  
_ _These words are all I have so I write them so you need them just to get by_

 _Dance, dance we're falling apart to halftime_ _  
_ _Dance, dance and these are the lives you love to lead_ _  
_ _Dance this is the way we loved if they knew how misery loved me_

 _Why don't you show me a little bit of spine_ _  
_ _You've been saving for his mattress_ _  
_ _I only want sympathy in the form of you_ _  
_ _Crawling into bed with me_

 _Dance, dance we're falling apart to halftime_ _  
_ _Dance, dance and these are the lives you love to lead_ _  
_ _Dance this is the way they'd love dance this is the way they'd love_ _  
_ _Dance, this is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me_

 _Dance, dance, dance, dance_ _  
_ _Dance, dance, dance, dance_

"Tina, that song is about sex." I told her.

"What no, it's not." Tina argued.

"Yeah it is." Cara agreed. "I remember losing my virginity to that song. That girl was such a freak."

"Cara, you're a freak." Daisy told her.

"Okay, no more calling anyone freaks." I mediated. "It's not nice."

With that we went to the store and they got their dresses.

On prom night, I wore a strapless sparkly blue gown with a pair of blue heels. It was kind of expensive, but nothing that my family couldn't handle. I saw that Jessa was at the bottom of the stairs with my mom and wearing a cerulean strapless ruffled gown with a pair of matching heels. We even had a little prom dress for Beth.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked Jessa as we posed for pictures.

"How I landed the two most beautiful girls in the world." She responded. That got me to swoon.

From there we went to dinner before heading to the prom, which was at the school. I assumed it was because they didn't want to rent out a hotel. The Glee club was going to be providing the entertainment.

Once we got there, Artie and Puck were singing first. Apparently we were starting off with a new wave song.

 _I'd drive a million miles_ **to be with you tonight** _  
_ _So if you're feeling low_ **turn up your radio** **  
** **The words we use are strong** _they make reality_ _  
_ **But now the music's on** _oh baby dance with me yeah_

 **Rip it up** _move down,_ **Rip it up,** _move down to the ground_ _  
_ **Rip it up** _cool down_ **Rip it up** _Don't hang it on the borderline_

 _Everybody have fun tonight_ **(Everybody have fun tonight)** **  
** _Everybody Wang Chung tonight_ **(Everybody have fun tonight)** **  
** **Everybody Wang Chung tonight,** _everybody have fun_

 _On the edge of oblivion and the world is Babylon_ _  
_ **And all the love and everyone a ship of fools sailing on** **  
** **Everybody, everybody have fun tonight** **  
** _Everybody, everybody have fun tonight_

 ** _Across the nation around the world everybody have fun tonight_** _ **  
**_ ** _A celebration so spread the word everybody, everyone everybody have fun_**

 _Everybody have fun tonight_ **(Everybody have fun tonight)** **  
** _Everybody Wang Chung tonight_ **(Everybody have fun tonight)** **  
** **Everybody Wang Chung tonight,** _everybody have fun_ _  
_ _Everybody have fun tonight_ **Everybody Wang Chung tonight**

"That could have been worse." Jessa told me. "They could have sang 'Friday'."

"What's Friday?" I asked.

"You're better off not knowing." She admitted. I smiled and gave her a kiss. For once, we could actually be affectionate at school. "You know I think I do want to become a teacher."

"But I thought you wanted to sing." I declared.

"Well I do like performing, but I also really liked teaching this year." She explained. "I'm thinking about taking some classes at Lima State in the fall before transferring to wherever you go to school."

"Well if that's what you want to do, I think that you should go for it." I declared. To be honest, I wasn't even sure what I wanted to do. I hadn't given much thought into it. I did want to be a performer, but I knew that business was hard to get into. I needed to have a sort of backup plan in case I failed. I just didn't know what that backup plan was going to be.

I looked around the prom a little bit. That were a few interesting fashion statements there. For one, Sam was wearing a bolo tie. It looked weird, but it didn't look as weird as the kilt that Kurt was wearing. I didn't understand why he would wear something like that, unless he was transgendered, which I wouldn't have a problem with. Actually, it would be kind of cool if he was transgendered because I never met anyone like that.

At that moment, Blaine began to sing a song. I hadn't heard it in a little while. It was actually a good song. I was throwing my hands in the air.

 _I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_ _  
_ _I hit the floor cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans_ _  
_ _I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands_ _  
_ _Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

 _Yeah, yeah, cause it's goes on and on and on_  
 _And it goes on and on and on, yeah_

 _I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying ayo, gotta let go_  
 _I wanna celebrate and live my life, saying ayo, baby, let's go_  
 _Cause we gon' rock this club, we gon' go all night, we gon' light it up like it's dynamite_  
 _Cause I told you once, now I told you twice, we gon' light it up like it's dynamite_

 _I'm gonna take it all like, I'm gonna be the last one standing_ _  
_ _I rove around like, I'm gonna be the last one landing_

 _Cause I, I believe it and I, I just want it all, I just want it all_  
 _I'm gonna put my hands in the air, H-hands in the air_  
 _Put your hands in the air-air-air-air-air-air-air-air_

 _I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying ayo, gotta let go_  
 _I wanna celebrate and live my life, saying ayo, baby, let's go_  
 _Cause we gon' rock this club, we gon' go all night, we gon' light it up like it's dynamite_  
 _Cause I told you once, now I told you twice, We gon' light it up like it's dynamite_

At that point, Principal Figgins took the stage.

"Would all of the candidates for prom king and queen please walk up to the stage." He instructed. I walked up there, grabbing my skirt because it was easier to walk that way. Santana was there and so was some other chick. "The 2011 William McKinley High Prom King is David Karofsky."

I couldn't believe that he won. I definitely wasn't going to dance with him. I also really hoped that Santana hadn't come up with upset.

"And the prom queen with an enormous amount of write-in votes is…" He started. Oh fuck. I lost. Please don't be Lucy. "Kurt Hummel."

I was shocked. I had lost. I had lost to a guy. Kurt looked really upset as well. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the gym and into the bathroom. Jessa ended up following me. I was crying.

"I can't believe it. I lost prom queen to a guy…to a guy." I wept. "I don't want to go to school here anymore. I can't show my face out there."

"Faith, look at me." She declared as she grabbed my face. "You're beautiful. So what if you didn't win prom queen. You're still a queen to me and there is always next year. Now go back out there."

"Will you hold my hand?" I requested.

"Sure." She replied.

Kurt also went out to accept his award, but Karofsky understandably didn't want to dance with him. Jessa and I began to dance as Lucy sang the final song.

 _I heard that you're settled down, that you found a girl and you're married now_ _  
_ _I heard that your dreams came true, guess she gave you things I couldn't give to you_ _  
_ _Old friend why are you so shy, it's not like you to hold back or hide from life_

 _I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't find it_ _  
_ _I'd hoped you see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over_

 _Never mind I'll find someone like you_ _  
_ _I wish nothing but the best for you too_ _  
_ _Don't forget I beg, I remember you said_ _  
_ _Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

 _Nothing compares no worries or cares, regrets and mistakes they are memories babe  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste_

 _I heard that you're settled down, that you found a girl and you're married now_

 _Never mind I'll find someone like you_ _  
_ _I wish nothing but the best for you too_ _  
_ _Don't forget I beg, I remember you said_ _  
_ _Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

I just hoped that I would win next year. _  
_

So Faith didn't win Prom Queen, but she had Jessa to help her through it. The songs are "Just A Kiss" by Lady Antebellum, "Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy, "Everybody Have Fun" by Wang Chung, "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz, and "Someone Like You" by Adele. Please don't forget to review.


	18. Funeral

Nationals was a week away. We were really getting close. We were currently rehearsing on stage. Will had named Jessa an unpaid consultant. It was still totally legal and that was the main thing. We were also nearing the end of the school year and my mom had already laid out an application for Columbia. She suggested that I check out the campus when I go to New York. I was personally thinking about Juilliard. I knew it would be hard to get into and I didn't want my mom to buy me into college. I wanted to feel like I earned it.

I was distracted from my thoughts by noticing that Sue was having yet another meltdown in the hallway. The only difference is I think that I saw some tears in her eyes this time. I think that she might have been sad about something, but I wasn't sure what.

We when we got to Glee club, Becky walked in, crying herself and not in her uniform. I thought Sue really liked her. Why would she throw her off of the Cheerios? Something was definitely up and I needed to figure out what it was. I couldn't help but wonder how I was going to do that.

I decided to walk by Principal Figgins's office to see if I could get any information.

"My sister is dead! Show me some sympathy!" I heard Sue shout. Well that solved that. I knew what the problem. Now I just had to figure out how to fix it.

I decided to head to Will's office. He was a bit surprised when I explained it to him.

"I think we should use this week to teach the Glee Club about death. The only one of us who's really experienced it has been Kurt." I remarked. "Yes, it's right before Nationals, but any practice is good practice."

"Okay, I like the idea." He agreed.

Later in the day, Sue was in the Glee Club. Everyone else looked confused.

"What is she doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Sue lost someone very important to her recently." Will explained. "This week we will be singing songs about death."

"I'll sing something." Puck declared as he took out his guitar.

 _She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart, he spent his whole life trying to forget  
We watched his drink his pain away a little at a time  
But never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind until the night_

 _ **He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger and finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow with a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow, the angels said a whiskey lullaby**_

I then began to sing.

 **The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind until the night**

 _ **She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger and finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow while the angels said a whiskey lullaby**_

"That was horrible." Sue told me. I would have been angry, but she was dealing with grief.

When I got home, I decided to talk to the person that I knew best that had lost someone.

"What was it like when our mother died?" I questioned.

"I don't really know." She admitted. "I didn't actually ever see her body. Dad told me that he spread her ashes over Lake Erie. I haven't really thought of it. Judy's been my mom longer than she was.

"So what she like?" I asked.

"Why are you asking this?" She challenged.

"Because Sue's sister died and it's making me think about it." I explained. "So tell me what was she like?"

"She always seemed kind of selfish to be honest." She admitted. "I don't have a lot of memories of her. I think I blocked some of them out. I do know that she wasn't abusive."

So what she told me really wasn't that helpful. Unfortunately, she was the only person that I could talk to about it since I was still estranged from my dad.

I then found Jessa at the door.

"So I'm pretty sure that no one in the Glee club liked the advice that I gave them." She explained.

"Why's that?" I inquired.

"I don't know. Maybe they're not used to honest criticism. Will doesn't seem like someone to criticize. I told Kurt that he needs to stop always doing girl songs and Rachel that she has the tendency to oversing." She answered.

"She does, doesn't she?" I responded.

"Shelby wasn't afraid to criticize us." She added. "You can't only point out strengths and ignore someone's weaknesses. It's why there are so many bad singers on _American Idol._ "

"So were there any songs about death you liked?" I questioned.

"This song." She declared. "I like it better than the remake."

 _Goodbye Norma Jean though I never knew you at all_ _  
_ _You had the grace to hold yourself while those around you crawled_ _  
_ _They crawled out of the woodwork and they whispered into your brain_ _  
_ _They set you on the treadmill and they made you change your name_

 _And it seems to me you lived your life like a candle in the wind_ _  
_ _Never knowing who to cling to when the rain set in_ _  
_ _And I would have liked to have known you but I was just a kid_ _  
_ _Your candle burned out long before your legend ever did_

 _Goodbye Norma Jean though I never knew you at all_ _  
_ _You had the grace to hold yourself while those around you crawled_ _  
_ _Goodbye Norma Jean from the young man in the 22nd row_ _  
_ _Who sees you as something more than sexual more than just our Marilyn Monroe_

 _And it seems to me you lived your life like a candle in the wind_ _  
_ _Never knowing who to cling to when the rain set in_ _  
_ _And I would have liked to have known you but I was just a kid_ _  
_ _Your candle burned out long before your legend ever did_

"That's a good song." I agreed.

"As you can tell, it was originally written about Marilyn Monroe, before Elton John wrote a new version about Princess Diana. I always thought that the original version was better even though the new version was a bigger hit. Of course part of it was probably because Marilyn Monroe had been dead for eleven years when the song came out versus the new version that came out after Diana's death."

"You know it is strange that my never got to see our mother's body." I commented.

"Well she was so young. Your dad probably didn't think that I could handle it." She responded.

There was something that I couldn't help but wonder. Was it possible that my mother wasn't actually dead? I only thought it because there didn't seem to be any sort of proof. I knew that I probably didn't want to look for any proof because I might not like what I would find. I was interrupted from my thoughts with the sounds of Beth crying.

I went over to see her. She was so beautiful. I was glad that I was her mother. I went and picked her up and brought her back over to Jessa.

"So do you want to hold her?" I asked. I hadn't really let anyone other my mother hold her before.

"If that's okay." She declared.

"It is." I responded before I handed her over to Jessa. I could tell that Beth really seemed to like her. "She likes you."

"She probably just knows how much I love you." Jessa declared. "So have you thought about college at all?"

"My mom wants me to go to Columbia, but I want to see if I can get into Juilliard." I answered.

"You know that's a hard school to get into." She replied. "I auditioned but didn't get in."

"Well, it's still worth trying." I declared. It must have been hard if someone as talented as Jessa couldn't get in. "So I want to do something about the funeral. I know that Sue is our enemy and has been for the past few years, but we need to show her that we care. Plus from what I hear, her sister was a pretty great person."

The next day at school, I had some flowers and brought them to Sue's office.

"These are for you." I declared.

"Why are you doing this for me?" She asked. "I'm pretty sure that you hate me."

"I do, but no one should have to go through the pain of losing someone." I explained. "If there's anything that I can do to help with the funeral or sorting through your sister's things, I'll do it."

"If you're offering, then yes I would love the help." Sue declared. "I don't understand why it had to be her. It should have been me. I would give my life just so she could have hers back."

I knew it didn't work like that.

"Thank you." Sue added. "You can meet me at the nursing home today after your rehearsal."

So I had this idea that I would bring Beth to the nursing home, but I decided against it. I didn't really think that there would be much purpose to bringing a baby to the nursing home. Plus, it would look like I was making it about me when it was supposed to be about Sue and her sister's memory.

"So what do you want to do with all of this stuff?" I asked her.

"Just throw it all out. Maybe your kid will like some of the stuffed animals, but I don't want the rest." She remarked. "You don't know what I'm feeling right now."

"Okay, I know you're hurting, but I'm just trying to help and you don't need to yell at me." I declared. "Maybe the only person that I lost was shortly after I was born, but that doesn't mean that I don't know what it's like to be sad. My parents kicked me out of the house and I still haven't talked to my father."

On the day of the funeral, I was singing something for her. It was one of my favorite songs about death, which sounds like a bit of an oxymoron.

 _You took my hand you showed me how you promised me you'd be around uh huh that's right_ _  
_ _I took your words and I believed in everything you said to me yeah huh that's right_

 _If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone_ _ **  
**_ _I'd stand and punch them out cause they're all wrong_ _ **  
**_ _I know better cause you said forever and ever_ _ **  
**_ _Who knew_

 _I'll keep you locked in my head until we meet again, until we until we meet again_ _ **  
**_ _And I won't forget you my friend what happened_

 _If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone_ _ **  
**_ _I'd stand and punch them out cause they're all wrong and_ _ **  
**_ _That last kiss I'll cherish until we meet again_ _ **  
**_ _And time makes it harder I wish I could remember_ _ **  
**_ _But I keep your memory, you visit me in my sleep_ _ **  
**_ _My darling who knew, my darling, my darling_ _ **  
**_ _Who knew I miss you my darling who knew_ _ **  
**_ _Who knew_

I wanted to stay a little for the reception. We had gotten as many as we could to come and it ended up being a full house. I could tell that Sue was definitely touched by it. Maybe now she would stop hating us. Maybe she would just hate us a little bit less. I was glad that everyone that we had had shown up. It turned out that Jean was a popular person in the nursing home. Well that was the kind of life that you had when you were a nice person and I was pretty sure that she loved talking to people.

We decided to go to the school after the funeral because we wanted to do one more number before Nationals. It would the last time that we performed before Nationals. Artie was performing the lead with Santana singing the chorus.

 _Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show, I lace the track you lock the flow  
So far from hanging on the block of dough, Notorious they got to know that  
Life aint always what it seem to be, words can't express what you mean to me  
And though you're gone we still a team  
Through your family I'll fulfill your dreams  
In the future can't wait to see, if you'll open up the gates for me  
Reminisce sometime, the night they took my friend  
Try to black it out but it plays again  
When it's weird feeling it's really hard to conceal, can't imagine all the pain I feel  
Give everything to hear half your breath I know you still living your life after death_

 **Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray I'll be missing you  
Thinking of the day when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break I'll be missing you**

 _ **Since you've gone I've been lost without trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby please**_

 **Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray I'll be missing you  
Thinking of the day when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break I'll be missing you**

Now we just had to win Nationals.

So Faith was there to help Sue, even though she hates her. Also she's wondering what happened with her mom. The songs are "Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss, "Candle in the Wind" by Elton John, "Who Knew" by P!nk and "I'll Be Missing You" by Puff Daddy featuring Faith Evans and 112. Please don't forget to review.


	19. New York

We were here: New York City. It was where the Mets, Giants, and Knicks played ball. Okay, so the Giants didn't play in the city or even in the state, but there was also something else. There was also Broadway and a lot of buildings. We were all in awe as we looked at it. I wasn't sure if I should have been considering that I had been to Paris during a family vacation before. We were all together, and Jessa was with us as our chaperone because it would be completely irresponsible to leave a group of teenagers unsupervised in New York. We were currently having lunch outside.

"A year and a half ago The New Directions were nothing but a group of six misfits, stumbling across the stage." Kurt declared. "Now here we are at the top of the show choir heap: Nationals!"

Everyone then began to talk about what they wanted to do here. I didn't really wanted to do a lot. I was actually feeling a little lonely because I missed Beth but she wouldn't be here until tomorrow with the rest of my family. I would just have Jessa until then. I hoped that I would be able to sleep.

At that point, Rachel reappeared. I hadn't even seen her walk off.

"Attention, everyone. I got us all tickets to the biggest Broadway show of all time." She declared. _Wicked?_ " _Cats."_

"You do know that _Cats_ ended 11 years ago, don't you?" Jessa asked. I couldn't help but wonder how a Broadway nerd like Rachel didn't know that.

"That explains why the homeless man wanted me to swipe my credit card in his crack." Rachel declared. She didn't need to tell us that.

From there, we headed back to the hotel. Jessa and I had paid for our own room. There were two other rooms which meant not a lot of space which was something that I just couldn't have. Besides, I only wanted to share a bed with Jessa. We headed to our main room for a meeting.

"So, I wanted to stick with our plan of writing original songs." Will declared. "We're going to need a solo, a duet and a group number. Faith, can you write the solo?"

"Definitely." I answered.

"So who wants to write the duet?" He inquired.

"I think Rachel and I will give it a try." Lucy told him. That would be interesting.

"Okay, then the rest of you can work on the group number." He instructed.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I need to go to the theater and fill out some paperwork." He responded before he left in a hurry. It was kind of odd.

Jessa and I went back to our room. I wouldn't mind co-writing with her. No one said that I couldn't do it with her.

"So when do you need to get to Columbia?" She asked as we got our pens out. I had scheduled a visit like my mom wanted.

"I need to be there by 5:00." I replied. I was getting special after-hours treatment. It seemed like they wanted me.

"So if you could perform a song that you didn't write, what would it be?" She questioned.

"That's easy." I stated. "I'd go with my favorite song."

 _There's nothing I could say to you, nothing I could ever do_ _  
_ _To make you see what you mean to me_ _  
_ _All the pain, the tears I cried, still you never said goodbye_ _  
_ _And now I know how far you'd far go_

 _I know I let you down, but it's not like that now_ _  
_ _This time I'll never let you go_

 _I will be all that you want_ _  
_ _And get myself together_ _  
_ _Cause you keep me from falling apart_ _  
_ _All my life I'll be with you forever_ _  
_ _And get you through the day_ _  
_ _And make everything okay_

 _Cause without you I can't sleep_ _  
_ _I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave_ _  
_ _You're all I've got, you're all I want yeah_ _  
_ _And without you I don't know what I'd do_ _  
_ _I could never ever live a day without you_ _  
_ _Here with me, do you see you're all I need_

 _And I will be all that you want_ _  
_ _And get myself together_ _  
_ _Cause you keep me from falling apart_ _  
_ _All my life I'll be with you forever_ _  
_ _And get you through the day_ _  
_ _And make everything okay_

 _I will be all that you want_ _  
_ _And get myself together_ _  
_ _Cause you keep me from falling apart_ _  
_ _All my life I'll be with you forever_ _  
_ _And get you through the day_ _  
_ _And make everything okay_

"Now we should get writing because I still need to get a shower." I told her.

After I was done with the shower, I came out wearing a white dress with black lace in the midsection and hem.

"How do I look?" I questioned.

"You look as beautiful as you always do." She stated as I put on some white flats. "Just remember not to let them talk you out of applying for Juilliard."

When I got to the school, they made it clear that they wanted me because I had been top of my class for all three years at McKinley despite being pregnant and raising a child. They were even willing to offer a full scholarship which would also include sorority dues if I decided to join one.

"I'm not going to commit to anything." I declared. At that point, I decided to check out the theater. I saw that Will was there and he was singing on stage. At that point, a man who looked like an organizer came out. It looked like he wanted him to sign something.

After the man walked away, Jessa and I came out.

"Were you just not going to tell us?" I questioned.

"Wh…what are you doing here?" Will stammered. "You're supposed to be writing."

"I'm done." I declared. "So you need to answer the question about what you're doing here."

"I was going to name Jessa my successor after Nationals." He told us.

"If you want to do this, you can." I remarked. "You've done so much for us, but you need to tell everyone about it. Maybe it will affect our performance, but lying about it won't help. We're not going to tell anyone, but you need to. We'll be proud of you and learn to let you go."

Later that night, he came into the main room with some pizzas. Why was pizza his go-to food.

"We heard." Mercedes declared. "We heard about you leaving to be on Broadway."

"Nothing is set in stone yet." He pointed out.

"We're happy for you." Kurt told him.

"You've inspired us in so many ways." Rachel added. "This is just another."

"Who told you guys?" He asked, looking at Jessa and I.

"It's all over the Broadway blogs." Kurt explained. It made sense that he frequented them.

"Are you okay Mr. Schue?" Mike questioned. He looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm not going." He remarked. "I'm staying with you guys. I had my moment on that stage and it was glorious, but we have some unfinished business to attend to."

"We need a title." Will declared.

"How about we call it 'Unity' since we all wrote it together?" I suggested before he wrote down 'Unity' on the paper.

The following day, I was in the theater wearing a dress with a white lace bodice and baby blue skirt with matching heels. I was leading the set off with my solo. I sat in front of the piano and began to play.

This is for my girls, fighters, warriors

 _Broken glass inside won't cut through me  
Pain behind my eyes, I turn into strength  
Oh I will fight, I will survive _

_I am invincible, I'm unbreakable  
I'm a diamond cut to last  
I'm unstoppable, I'm a hero  
Like a phoenix from the ash, invincible_

 _Cracks run through these walls, but they still stand strong  
Heart covered in scars, but my fear is gone  
Oh I will fight, I will survive_

 _I am invincible, I'm unbreakable  
I'm a diamond cut to last  
I'm unstoppable, I'm a hero  
Like a phoenix from the ash, invincible_

 _Nothing gonna make me break or shatter,  
No one's gonna tell me I don't matter no I won't let you  
Time is running out, it's getting faster  
Gotta find a way rewrite the answers till I can say _

_I am invincible, I'm unbreakable  
I'm a diamond cut to last  
I'm unstoppable, I'm a hero  
Like a phoenix from the ash, invincible_

 _I am invincible, I'm unbreakable  
I'm a diamond that will last, invincible _

"That was great." Jessa told me on the side of the stage before Rachel and Lucy headed out to the stage. It seemed like they had written a country song.

 _Full moon shining like a spotlight_ _  
_ _Yeah I could just sit and listen to talking all night_ _  
_ _When you whisper, yeah baby when you lean in_ _  
_ _I get a crazy, crazy good kind of feeling_

 ** _It's like Amen from the back of the choir sweet hum of freedom underneath the tires_** _ **  
**_ ** _Kick by sitting by the crack of fire, strumming little guitar strings_** _ **  
**_ ** _Like an old song on the radio that you grew up to and everybody knows_** _ **  
**_ ** _Rushing underwater while the river rolls, wild and wild and free_** _ **  
**_ ** _Baby you sound good to me, baby you sound so good to me_** _ **  
**_ ** _Mm-mm like a melody baby you sound good to me_**

 **Baby you sound good to me, baby you sound so good to me** **  
** **Mm-mm-mm like a melody baby**

 ** _It's like Amen from the back of the choir sweet hum of freedom underneath the tires_** _ **  
**_ ** _Kick by sitting by the crack of fire, strumming little guitar strings_** _ **  
**_ ** _Like an old song on the radio that you grew up to and everybody knows_** _ **  
**_ ** _Rushing underwater while the river rolls, wild and wild and free_** _ **  
**_ ** _Baby you sound good to me, baby you sound so good to me_** _ **  
**_ ** _Mm-mm like a melody baby you sound good to me_**

At the end of the song, the two of kissed each other. They kissed each other. I couldn't believe it. My mouth hung open.

"Was that scripted?" Jessa asked me.

"I don't think so." I declared. I was still in shock. I then realized that I needed to go out there for the group number. I had a feeling that the kiss would ring in the judges' minds.

 _I found a note with your name and a picture of us_ _  
_ _Even though it was framed and covered in dust_ _  
_ _It's the map in my mind that sends me on my way_ _  
_ _They say it's never too late to start being afraid_ _  
_ _And there is no one else here so why should I wait_ _  
_ _And in the blink of an eye, the past begins to fade_

 _So have you been caught in the sea of despair_ _  
_ _And the moment of truth is the day you say I'm not scared_ _  
_ _Put your hands in the air if you hear me out there_ _  
_ _I've been looking for you day and night_ _  
_ _Shine in the dark let me see where you are_ _  
_ _Cause I'm not gonna leave you behind_ _  
_ _If I told you that you're not alone and I show you this is where you belong_ _  
_ _Put your hands in the air one more time_

 _So have you been caught in the sea of despair_ _  
_ _And the moment of truth is the day you say I'm not scared_ _  
_ _Put your hands in the air if you hear me out there_ _  
_ _I've been looking for you day and night_ _  
_ _Shine in the dark let me see where you are_ _  
_ _Cause I'm not gonna leave you behind_ _  
_ _If I told you that you're not alone and I show you this is where you belong_ _  
_ _Put your hands in the air one more time_ _  
_ _Put your hands in the air one more time_

We didn't win. We didn't even finish in the top 10. We finished 12th. There was some speculation that some points were deducted because of the kiss. I blushed at that. If that was what cost us, I was sorry. I also noticed that Vocal Adrenaline ended up finishing 2nd. That was surprising.

I couldn't help but be upset. I decided that I wanted to stay in the theater after everyone else left. Jessa was the one who found me.

"You don't need to be so upset." She said.

"I really thought that we were going to win this." I admitted. "I'm also mad at Lucy and Rachel. If they had not kissed, we might have won."

"You don't know that." She pointed out. "Also just like with prom, there's always next year. Things aren't over yet."

 _There is freedom within, there is freedom without  
Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup  
There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost  
But you never reach the end of the road while you're traveling with me_

 _Hey now, hey now don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now when the world comes in  
They come, they come to build a wall between us  
We know they won't win_

 _Now I'm towing my car, there's a whole in the roof  
My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof  
In the paper today, tales of war and of waste  
But you turn right over to the TV page_

 _Hey now, hey now don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now when the world comes in  
They come, they come to build a wall between us  
We know they won't win_

 _Now I'm walking again to the beat of the drum and I'm counting the steps to the door your heart  
Only shadows ahead, barely clearing the roof get to know the feeling of liberation and relief _

_Hey now, hey now don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now when the world comes in  
They come, they come to build a wall between us  
We know they won't win_

"I guess I can go." I told her. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up. As I was heading out the door I noticed a poster for a show that I hadn't seen before. While it normally wouldn't be something that I paid attention to, the woman on it looked very familiar. I had seen that picture.

"Faith, what's wrong?" She asked. I pointed to the poster.

"That's my mother." I declared.

 **End of Season 2**

So it was Lucy and Rachel that kissed on stage since Faith couldn't do it with Jessa. Also Faith's mom is on Broadway. The songs are "I Will Be" by Avril, "I Am Invincible" by Cassadee Pope, "You Sound Good to Me" by Lucy Hale. "Unity" by Shinedown and "Don't Dream It's Over" by Crowded House. The sequel Strange Directions will be coming soon. Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review.


End file.
